Face aux Légendes
by Shamliu
Summary: Elle avait une vie tranquille. Elle avait un objectif. Elle était sur le point de l'accomplir. Mais bien sûr, rien ne se passe comme prévu sur Grand Line. Sa vie basculera du jour au lendemain. Elle devra y faire face avec force, courage et bravoure !... Qualités qu'elle ne possède pas vraiment au départ.. Voici son histoire.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous! **

_**Merci d'être tombé(e)s par hasard ici. Ceci est ma première fiction sur One Piece. Je l'avait déjà commencée depuis un moment, et je me suis enfin décidée à la poster... J'espère que c'est pas trop nul haha ^^ N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, impressions, critiques et tout ce qui va avec! Pour la régularité des chapitres, je ne peux rien vous promettre, mais j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux pour en poster au moins un par semaine! ( et même deux si je suis en forme!) Je compte sur vos review pour que je puisse m'améliorer! Merci! **_

_**Disclaimer: Il est évident que les personnages de One Piece m'appartiennent... Pas ! ( Ahah t'y as cru! Bon ok, je sors..) Ce monde merveilleurx ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Monsieur Eiichiro Oda! Mais les personnages fictif et l'histoire de la fiction sont de moi. **_

**_Bonne lecture! o/_**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Prologue<strong>_

Le ciel était d'un bleu profond. Pas un nuage à l'horizon. Horizon qui était difficile à voir, tant le ciel se reflétait bien sur l'eau calme de l'océan. Les étoiles scintillaient. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'éclat de la Lune, belle, ronde et claire. Cependant, ces étoiles étaient beaucoup plus nombreuses que la lune. Au final, quelle différence cela pouvait bien faire?

Telles furent les pensées d'une petite fille, assise sur une berge au bord de l'eau, les pieds balançant dans le vide. Depuis toujours, elle s'était laissée porter par sa curiosité et finissait toujours par se poser des milliers de questions sur notre monde. C'est normal après tout, c'est une enfant. Mais elle, ce qu'elle voulait plus que tout, c'était une réponse. Une légère brise fit voleter ses cours cheveux bleu nuit, comme le ciel. Elle gémit. Il commençait à faire froid. Il était temps de rentrer à la maison.

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle se leva brusquement, en alerte. Au début de la nuit, tout pouvait arriver à une gamine d'à peine huit ans, innocente et surtout, faible. Elle observait attentivement les arbres et aperçu une grande silhouette se dessiner. On pouvait distinguer la cape de l'individu qui flottait sous la brise. La fillette plissa les yeux. Puis, en un instant, son visage se détendit et elle couru vers lui à toute vitesse. Un sourire collé au visage, elle se jeta dans les bras de la personne qui éclata de rire.

" Papa ! Tu es enfin revenu! " s'écria-t-elle.

L'homme sourit doucement et posa son index sur la bouche de l'enfant.

'' Doucement, Camryn. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu réveilles toute l'île!'' dit-il avec un clin d'œil. ''Moi aussi je suis très heureux de te revoir, tu as tellement grandi... ''

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur la berge. Devant eux, deux lunes : une dans le ciel, et son net reflet sur l'eau. Autour d'eux, des bulles flottaient paisiblement, et éclataient dès qu'elles étaient hautes dans le ciel. Les arbres immenses les surplombaient.

- Dis, dis ! Tu as fait un bon voyage ? Questionna-t-elle de sa voix fluette.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie. Tu sais, c'était une mission assez rude. Mais le voyage, bien que très long, fut incroyable.

- Tu es parti trop de temps ! C'est pas juste !

- Voyons Camryn. Je suis là, à présent tu n'as plus à t'en faire.

La petite le regarda. Puis elle sourit et se blottit contre lui.

" Raconte-moi tes aventures, papa !"

Une brève lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux de l'homme. Ah, qu'il était dur d'avoir une famille. Qu'il était dur de la laisser derrière soi pour répondre à l'appel de l'océan. Mais le plus dur, c'était de ne pas voir son unique fille grandir. Elle était tout pour lui, sa fierté, son amour, son héroïne...

Il sourit. Quel papa gâteux il faisait, décidément...

Il soupira et enleva sa grande cape blanche. Il la posa sur les épaules de sa fille, qui ployait sous son poids, ce qui le fit rire. La petit fit une moue. La lumière de la lune rendit nettes les lettres écrites sur le dos de cet habit. Un simple mot qui avait changé le destin de plus d'un, mais surtout de ce père. Le mot '' Justice ''.

- Tu sais, Camryn, commença-t-il, beaucoup de choses se sont produites depuis que je vous ai quittées, ta mère et toi, il y a quelques mois. Bien que je ne sois qu'un simple colonel, ils m'ont appelé pour participer à ce voyage. On a survécu à pas mal de périples, mais je vais faire court. De nouvelles personnes ont rejoint nos rangs, en quelque sorte.

- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas... , bredouilla-t-elle.

Il sourit. Expliquer à une jeune enfant ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Marine récemment allait être trop compliqué.

- Disons que des méchants sont devenus gentils. Connais-tu la grande impératrice pirate Boa Hancock ?

- Que... Qui ? Je crois avoir déjà entendu ce nom-là quelque part...

L'homme éclata de rire. Cela ne l'étonnait pas de sa fille. Elle avait la sale manie de toujours fouiner partout, et surtout, d'être extrêmement curieuse. Elle a dû regarder les journaux ou avoir entendu parler les passants. Cette petite ne perdait pas une miette de ce que les gens disaient autour d'elle. C'était cependant une manie très intéressante.

- C'est normal, après tout, je crois qu'on a commencé à peine à entendre parler d'elle, sur l'Archipel. Eh bien, elle est gentille maintenant.

- Gentille ?

- Oui. Elle était une méchante pirate. Mais maintenant, elle est amie avec la Marine.

- Et c'est bien ?

- Oui. Pour le moment.

- Ça existe de gentils pirates ?

L'homme fronça les sourcils. Un silence accueillit ces paroles.

- Je ne sais plus, ma petite 'ryn.

- Tu as oublié ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Quand tu t'en souviendras, tu me le diras, hein ?

- C'est promis.

- Chouette !

Il sourit tristement.

Camryn était si jeune pour pouvoir comprendre tous ces conflits, ces alliances qui ensuite se rompaient du jour au lendemain, ces convictions qui poussaient les hommes à s'aventurer en mer... Pour l'instant, la petit Camryn ne devait connaître qu'une seule chose : les Marines sont les gentils, les pirates sont les méchants. C'était un raisonnement tout à fait ridicule. Même s'il ne portait pas les pirates dans son cœur. Mais il faut dire que dans la Marine, certains n'étaient pas mieux. Pour lui, la justice était sa conviction à lui. Mais il se sentait tout de même impuissant face aux nobles mondiaux ou aux haut-gradés qui prenaient des décisions injustes, ou même encore les corruptions pour obtenir plus de pouvoir. Cela marchait ainsi depuis des années, personne ne pouvait changer quoi que ce soit.

Sa petit 'Ryn n'avait que 8 ans. Même s'il voyait en elle une grande soif de savoir, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire part de ces pensées bien pessimistes.

'' Elle fera une bonne marine'', s'était-il dit plusieurs fois. Une fille sérieuse, droite, réfléchie cultivée... Mais rien que le fait de l'imaginer sur un champs de bataille le mettait mal à l'aise. Cependant en ces temps durs, avec cette soudaine vague de piraterie causée par Roger, il voulait préparer sa fille à toute forme de danger. Surtout ici, à l'Archipel de Sabaody, où Camryn est née. Il avait été muté à cause de son travail pour se trouver près du Nouveau Monde, et avait son poste dans la base marine de Sabaody. Sa famille l'avait suivit depuis North Blue. Le voyage avait été périlleux, mais sa femme avait tant insisté... D'ailleurs, les conditions de vie étaient bien meilleures à l'Archipel, le froid de son île natale ne le manquait pas, c'était certain.

Il entendit des ronflements. Il vit avec étonnement la petite dormir, en serrant le manteau contre elle. En agrippant fermement ses petite mains au mot '' Justice'' .

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'était le prologue.. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais la suite comportera plus de trucs, bien sûr^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, et à bientôt !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**ARC I : Sabaody **

**Chapitre 1 :La trouillarde face à la légende**

- Les gars... Vous êtes sûrs que c'est bon ?

- Raaaah, mais oui, allez !

- Fais pas ta chochotte, Cam' !

La petite déglutit.

- Oui mais... C'est interdit normalement, et...

- Grouille-toi ! Tu vas nous faire repérer ! En plus t'étais d'accord, tu t'en souviens ?

Camryn sortit de derrière la racine où elle était cachée et rejoignit ses deux camarades, qui attendaient derrière un gros rocher.

L'un avait des cheveux roux en bataille et s'appelait Graig. Il paraissait être le leader de la petite bande. L'autre s'appelait Kurai et avait ses yeux caché par un énorme bonnet noir. Il avait l'air plus calme que son compère. Cependant, tous les deux étaient inséparables malgré cette petite différence. Ce sont des enfants intrépides et surtout très audacieux. Tout le contraire de la petite Camryn. Elle avait huit ans et demi, maintenant. Les deux voyous n'ont pas raté l'occasion d'entraîner Camryn dans leur projet. Les parents de celle-ci ne comprenaient toujours pas comment elle s'était retrouvée à rester tout le temps avec ces fauteurs de troubles. Peut-être que c'était justement pour ça qu'elle avait décidé de les rejoindre. Ou par curiosité. Oui, la curiosité était vraiment ce qui les reliait entre eux.

Leur projet consistait à aller explorer la zone de non-droit du vaste Archipel de Sabaody, où nos trois petits énergumènes sont nés. Camryn avait accepté. Pour en savoir un peu plus. A part les interdictions de ses parents, ou les rumeurs douteuses qui circulaient, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il y avait.

Après un petit instant d'hésitation, la petite couru le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à ses amis. Là, elle se mit dos au rocher, et glissa le long de la paroi, en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

- Les gars, on devrait faire attention, non ? Demanda-t-elle pour la énième fois.

- T'es vraiment une trouillarde, Cam', dit Graig.

- Chut ! Regardez là-bas ! Chuchota Kurai.

Trois petites têtes dépassèrent du rocher. Loin devant eux, au milieu d'arbres et racines, se dressait le lieu tant évité par les habitants, ce lieu presque légendaire pour ces gamins.

- Whoaaa... Regardez-moi ça ! Sourit Graig.

- Comment on fait pour y aller du coup ?Demanda Kurai.

- On a qu'à passer par les racines qui longent la gove. On ira jusqu'au pont, ça marche ? Proposa Camryn.

- Mec, t'aurais dû faire une carte...Soupira Kurai.

- Mais ça sert à rien, je connais cet endroit comme ma poche !Dit fièrement Graig.

- T'es pas censé connaître cette zone avant même d'y être allé, abruti ! S'exclamèrent Camryn et Kurai.

- Ecoutez-moi ! C'est pas le moment de nous disputer. On passera par les racines, point barre !dit-elle.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules puis acquiescèrent. Graig leur fit signe d'avancer et ils se faufilèrent parmi ces fameuses racines. Ils atteignirent tant bien que mal leur but. Ça y est, se dit Camryn. Ils ont finalement réussi. Et ils ont bravé un interdit. En pensant à son père, elle sentit une pointe de culpabilité. Il ne serait pas fier d'elle s'il l'apprenait... Par contre, les deux garçons jubilaient.

- Ouaiiis ! On est trop forts !

- Plus rien ne peut nous arrêter maintenant !

Camryn soupira et les suivit. Ils commencèrent à marcher. En dépassant plusieurs groves, ils s'apercevaient du piteux état des lieux. Cela excitait les garçons. Pas elle. La petite regardait constamment autour d'elle. Le contraste entre ces magnifiques mangroves et ces maisons détruites était saisissant. Elle trouva d'ailleurs que ces arbres paraissaient soudainement glauques. Ils se dressaient de toute leur hauteur, imparables, indestructibles. Même si il y avait un guerre, subitement, ils seraient toujours là, comme seuls survivants.

- Dites, on devrait pas s'éloigner, non ? Demanda-t-elle

- Cam', arrête sérieusement de te plaindre... Tu es vraiment bruyante ! Soupira Kurai.

- T'es vraiment la plus grosse frappe de Sabaody, on aura tout vu ! T'es bien une fille ! Dit Graig.

Camryn fronça les sourcils.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sois une fille ? Ça te dérange ?! Cracha-t-elle.

- Oooh, tu l'a énervée, sourit Kurai.

- On peut savoir ce que ça nous avance d'être là, en plus ? Dit soudainement Camryn.

Les deux garçons se turent. Ils sourirent. Graig ricana.

- On est pas censés venir ici, c'est interdit par tout le monde...Commença Kurai.

- … Mais c'est ce qui nous différencie des autres, pas vrai Camryn ? Acheva Graig.

Cette dernière ne dit rien. En réalité, elle ne savait pas quoi leur répondre. Pour eux, cette audace représentait quelque chose de grandiose. Braver un interdit aussi grand que celui-ci était symbolique. La petite ne s'en rendait pas compte cependant. Mais leur petite tirade lui avait fait effet. Elle s'était sentie étrange quand ces deux gamins ont sorti cela avec un sourire insolent sur leur visage.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

" Cachez-vous! " s'écria Graig.

Les trois coururent derrière des morceaux de bâtisses loin de la route.,Quelques secondes plus tard, trois hommes arrivèrent. L'un d'eux était d'une grande taille, et avait des cheveux noirs en broussaille. Ils portaient des chapeaux avec une plume accrochée. Ils avaient l'air forts, et surtout, répugnants. Camryn aperçu alors quelque chose à leur ceinture qui lui envoya un petit reflet dans l'œil. Elle comprit ce que c'était. De plus, le grand lui disait quelque chose. Elle avait déjà vu sa sale tête quelque part. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Ça y est, ça lui revenait ! Elle savait leur identité. Ces hommes étaient très dangereux. Il ne fallait pas traîner.

- L-les gars ! Chuchota-t-elle. Je sais pas si vous le savez, mais on est mal !

- Tu nous prends pour qui ? Dit calmement Kurai. On sait qui sont ces gens, pas la peine de nous faire un dessin.

- Des chasseurs d'esclaves ! C'est bien la première fois que j'en vois. Ils ont l'air vraiment sans pitié !

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, bande d'imbéciles ! Dit brusquement Camryn.

Les deux se retournèrent vers elle étonnés. Camryn avait des sueurs froides, ses dent étaient serrées, ses sourcils étaient levés vers le haut. Des rides se formaient aux coins de sa bouche.

- Tiens, c'est la tronche que tu fais quand t'as super peur... Ce sont eux qui te tracassent comme ça ? Demanda simplement Kurai.

- Ecoutez-moi. Fichons le camps immédiatement !

- Comment ? Répliquèrent les deux en chœur.

- Raah, ça craint, je pensais pas qu'on allait les croiser ...Murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même.

Elle soupira puis fronça les sourcils.

" Si je ne me trompe pas, ces types sont du gang de Peterman. Celui-ci au milieu, le grand, ben c'est lui en personne. Je pense que c'est un gang rookie, qui monte doucement dans le milieu, je n'ai pas trop entendu parler d'eux. Mais j'ai vu une affiche sur un mur, avec la tête de Peterman. Ma mère m'a dit qu'il était mauvais. Par contre, ils ont des armes à leur flancs, et je nous conseille de décamper en vitesse si on veut pas se faire attraper !"

Les deux la regardèrent, incrédules. Kurai tenta de dire quelque chose, mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Les enfants furent poussés, et dégringolèrent la pente, pour rejoindre le chemin. Camryn se mit sur les genoux et se frottait la tête en gémissant.

" Aiie... Hum ?"

Elle vit quatre grandes ombres les surplomber. Elle se figea d'horreur, n'osant pas lever la tête. Graig et Kurai se remettaient péniblement de leur chute.

- A quoi tu joues, Cam' ! Pourquoi tu nous as poussés !

- Maintenant on est sur la route...Observa Kurai.

- C'est forcément elle, elle était derrière nous ! Et puis arrête de te la jouer calme et posé, Ku...

- Fermez-la, les gars, murmura Camryn.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et aperçurent à leur tour ces ombres. Leur visage se crispa. Graig sourit nerveusement. Kurai s'enfonça encore plus dans son bonnet noir. Quant à Camryn, elle déglutit et refit son expression de peur.

- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu viens de nous dégoter ? Qui sont ces gamins ? Vociféra l'un.

- Ils vous observaient. J'ai entendu la petite dire le nom du chef, dit sournoisement celui qui les avait poussés.

A ces mots, Peterman regarda Camryn. Son expression s'assombrit.

- Voyez-vous ça... Et t'étais sur le point d'aller avertir les Marines c'est ça ?

- Haha ! Elle n'en aura pas le temps, à votre avis, ça peut rapporter combien ces gamins-là ?

L'homme qui dit ça se prit une coup de poing par Peterman. Le coup est parti si vite que même le sourire insolent de Graig disparut laissant place à des yeux écarquilles.

- Ne m'interromps pas. Dit seulement Peterman.

Camryn n'en crut pas ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ce taré ! Il frappe même ses acolytes maintenant ? Quels sauvages !

Peterman se tourna vers elle et exigea une réponse. Camryn déglutit et commença à ouvrir sa bouche tremblante. Elle allait lui répondre, rassemblant tout son courage, sous les yeux stupéfaits de ses deux amis. Les yeux de Peterman brillèrent.

" COURREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!" hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Devant cette réaction les chasseurs d'esclaves se bouchèrent les oreilles. Cette petite en avait de la voix ! Son cri avait été si strident qu'ils avaient cru que leur tympans allaient exploser. Graig et Kurai ne se firent pas prier, ils détalèrent avec elle comme des lièvres, dans la direction du prochain pont pour rejoindre une autre mangrove. Peterman hurla des ordres à ses hommes pour les rattraper mais ils étaient déjà très loin.

- Haha, bien joué, Cam' ! s'esclaffait Graig.

- Y'a pas de quoi rire ! Je sais même pas où on va ! rétorqua-t-elle, paniquée.

- Contente-toi de courir ! Ils auront du mal à nous rattraper, vu leur réaction qui a dû durer une bonne minute ! Pouffa Kurai.

- Ouais ben, j'vous signale qu'on s'éloigne de nos maisons ! Et on est en train de s'enfoncer dans la zone de non-droit ! répondit la petite.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Sourit Graig.

Camryn soupira. Dans quelle galère s'était-elle encore fourrée ?

Mais les cris des subordonnés de Peterman s'intensifiaient. Ils allaient bientôt les atteindre. Camryn hurlait aux deux de courir plus vite, mais son souffle se fit plus haletant. Elle n'avait pas une endurance extraordinaire, comparée aux deux idiots. Ils étaient devant et l'avaient dépassée. Soudain, Graig rentra dans quelque chose. Malheureusement, Kurai était derrière lui et s'aplatit sur lui. Camryn se prit Kurai en pleine poire et tomba en arrière sur les fesses.

- Les gars ! Ils arrivent !

- C-Camryn ! Il y en a un autre !

La petite se figea d'horreur. C'est vrai, dans quoi Graig avait foncé ? Elle vit un homme qui, malgré son âge avancé, était très imposant. Elle se sentit paralysée, et eu la désagréable impression d'être écrasée sous une pression imaginaire.

Elle ne pouvait faire un geste. Les deux autres aussi.

- T-t'es qui, le vieux ! Articula Graig.

- Hum ? Des gamins, ici ? Dit calmement le vieil homme.

Derrière, Peterman et ses hommes arrivèrent. Ils arboraient tous une mine sournoise et sadique. Mais elle disparut aussitôt qu'ils aperçurent le vieux.

- Hey, papi, dégage gentiment si tu veux pas te faire amocher. On doit récupérer ces gamins.

- Ouais, ils nous appartiennent !

L'homme fit une mine surprise. Il les regarda calmement, puis son regard se posa sur les gamins. Puis encore une fois sur les brutes. Il sourit.

- Vous avez l'air d'avoir de gros ennuis mes petits, dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on vient de te dire, le vioc ! Rentre chez toi, et laisse-nous ces mioches !

- Et arrête de nous ignorer, Salopa...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Quelque chose se déclencha. Camryn ne sut quoi. Subitement, les hommes et Peterman tombèrent au sol, comme s'ils avaient été assommés.

Camryn avait senti une légère brise balayer ses cheveux. Les deux garçons avaient une mine stupéfaite, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Camryn fixait les hommes étendus par terre avec effarement. Le vieillard venait-il de les sauver ?

Graig et Kurai se relevèrent et allèrent vers Peterman.

- Hey, le vieux ! Tu les as rétamés !

- Incroyable... T'es plutôt fort, pour un papi !

Camryn paniqua devant tant de familiarité envers ce vieil homme, qui avait l'air très puissant. Et si lui aussi était un chasseur d'esclave ?

Soudain, le concerné éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Camryn le fixa, éberluée.

- Vous êtes bien drôles pour de simple gosses ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici d'ailleurs ?

-Bah, on voulait explorer ! Répondit Graig, en souriant à pleines dents.

- Je vois, vous êtes plutôt curieux ! Même en sachant que c'était une zone remplie de chasseurs d'esclaves ?

- Bien sûr !S'exclamèrent les deux garçons, comme si c'était évident.

L'homme les regarda, amusé.

- Venez, vous devez être exténués après vous être enfuis. Je vous propose de venir chez une amie, elle vous servira quelque chose pour vous revigorer !

- C'est pas de refus !

Graig et Kurai sautillaient autour du vieux. Puis, il s'arrêta et regarda Camryn, qui était restée en retrait. Elle le fixait, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées. Ses mains étaient accrochés à son t-shirt. L'homme prit un air sérieux.

- Que se passe-t-il, petite ? Tu t'es blessée ?

- Non ! Répliqua-t-elle violemment. C'est juste que...

Elle se ravisa. Et si cet homme était dangereux ? Mais il leur avait quand même sauvé la vie !

Graig commençait à s'impatienter.

- Hey l'ancêtre ! Fait pas attention, elle a juste peur de toi !

- Hein ? De moi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Même pas vrai ! S'écria-t-elle. Et ne soit pas aussi familier avec lui, tu ne le connaît même pas !

Il prit un air bienveillant.

- Allons, tu n'as rien à craindre. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Je m-m'appelle Camryn !

Il se caressa la barbe. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit sa main.

- Enchanté, petite. Je suis Rayleigh. Mais appelle-moi plutôt Ray.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 2: Les légendes de la vieille ère.**

Ils arrivèrent enfin. Devant eux se dressait modestement une petite maison, où une pancarte était accrochée. Il y était écrit '' Shakky's Arnaque Bar''. Un vieil homme et trois enfants y entrèrent. Les gamins étaient enthousiastes. Sauf un. Ou plutôt, une. A la vue de ladite pancarte, Camryn se renfrogna. Pendant tout le trajet, elle avait suivit à l'écart Rayleigh, Graig et Kurai. Elle ne pensait qu'à son père. Et s'il découvrait qu'elle était allée aussi loin dans la zone de non-droit? Mais surtout, elle pensait à ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant. Quel était cet étrange pouvoir dont Rayleigh avait fait preuve? Elle n'avait pourtant pas rêvé, les hommes sont tombés sans qu'il les touche. On aurait dit de la magie ! Que s'était-il passé? Avait-il prononcé une incantation? Et surtout... Pourquoi ces deux abrutis de Graig et Kurai faisaient comme si de rien était ? Ça ne les étonnait pas qu'un vieux ai pu avoir une telle puissance?

Ils finirent pas entrer, Camryn traînant un peu derrière. Là, ils virent une vaste pièce, avec un bar au fond. Des canapés étaient disposés près des fenêtres. Ils virent une grande femme aux cheveux courts noirs coupés au carré. Elle avait des yeux noirs. Elle était derrière le bar et tenait une cigarette au bout de ses longs doigts fins. Quand elle vit Rayleigh, elle soupira.

- Te voilà enfin. Mais ?...

- Sers-leur à boire, Shakky. Ils reviennent d'une longue course, répondit simplement Rayleigh.

Shakky le regarda sans comprendre. Puis elle vit les enfants qui la fixaient. Elle leur sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire? J'ai du jus, si vous voulez.

- Oui, m'dame! Répondit Graig.

- T'es super sympa, m'dame! Compléta Kurai.

Elle rit devant cette spontanéité. Elle leur offrit à boire et s'assit sur un tabouret, fumant tranquillement.

Les deux garçons bassinaient Rayleigh de questions. Ils avaient des étoiles dans les yeux à chaque réponse, et cela faisait beaucoup rire l'homme.

- Mais monsieur! T'es qui!

- Doucement ! Je suis ce qu'on appelle un mécanicien de revêtement. Vosu savez ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas?

- Ouais! J'en ai entendu parler...C'est génial! Vous revêtez des bateaux ? S'écria Graig.

- Oui, on peut dire ça.

- Des bateaux de pirates surtout...Sourit malicieusement Kurai.

Rayleigh éclata de rire.

- Exactement.

- Génial! Ça doit être impressionnant! Rêva Graig.

Camryn sentit un petit frisson lui parcourir. Comment pouvaient-ils trouver ça drôle... C'est pas pour rien que cet homme vit ici, s'il revêt des bateaux pirates. Ils faisaient un sacré tapage... La petite était de nouveau à l'écart, silencieuse, son jus à peine entamé. Elle réfléchissait surtout à un moyen de sortir d'ici

'' Quelle bande de gamins, décidément. '' dit une voix tranquille.

Camryn leva la tête et tomba nez-à-nez avec la serveuse du bar. Elle gémit de surprise. Shakky lui sourit.

- Tu es plutôt calme pour une petite fille de ton âge. Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Eh bien...Commença-t-elle.

Elle lança un regard en biais vers Rayleigh qui s'amusait avec ses deux camarades. Shakky regarda dans sa direction puis rit doucement.

- Je crois comprendre...Dis-moi, de quoi étiez-vous en train de courir tous les trois?

- Euh... On fuyait des chasseurs d'esclaves de Peterman. Puis on est tombés sur monsieur Rayleigh et il les a vaincus sans faire de geste...Dit-elle, maladroitement

Shakky soupira. Elle se mit à la hauteur de Camryn et lui sourit malicieusement.

'' Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui. Tu sais, il est très fort, mais il utilise cette force pour se protéger des gens comme ces chasseurs de primes. Enfin, même si ces derniers ne font pas le poids face à lui!'' Elle rit doucement puis reprit. '' Allez, détends-toi, un peu. Tu es plutôt tourmentée pour une enfant! On vous ramènera chez vous, sois sans crainte! ''

Et elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Curieusement, Camryn rougit devant ces propos. Cette femme avait peut-être raison, finalement. Tout comme Graig et Kurai. Si elle était venue dans cette zone, c'était bien par pure curiosité, certes, mais c'était aussi son désir d'en savoir plus sur cet endroit interdit. En plus il était évident qu'elle rencontrerait des personnes vivant dans l'illégalité. Pourquoi penser à son père, et se sentir coupable? Un poids sembla s'envoler de ses frêles épaules. Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Oui, madame...,

- Shakky. On m'appelle Shakky.

- D'accord, madame Shakky!

- Quelle politesse... Tu es bien différente de tes amis!

Camryn rit, gênée.

- Oui, on me le dit souvent...

- A propos, ma petite, tu le connais ce Peterman?

- A vrai dire... J'ai vu sa photo dans le journal. Il vient d'arriver je crois. Ma mère m'a dit qu'il était mauvais!

Shakky sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Tu es plutôt du genre curieuse, toi! Mais c'est très bien. Tu sais que c'est très important de savoir les informations.

Ce fut au tour de Camryn d'avoir des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle sourit chaleureusement et remercia Shakky.

- Par contre, c'est bien curieux que tu puisses comprendre ce qu'il est écrit sur un journal, à ton âge, fit-elle remarquer.

- Vous savez, je ne comprend pas des fois! Ils utilisent des mots compliqués, mas mon père me les explique!

- Ton père?

Elle hocha la tête. Shakky haussa les épaules et tira une bouffée de fumée.

Camryn porta tranquillement le verre à ses lèvres. Cependant, ce fut de courte durée.

- Cam'? Bien sûr qu'elle est avec nous. Voilà comment on s'est connus! On allait faire une bonne farce au vendeur de poisson. Ouais, on allait peindre des trucs sur ses gros poiscailles! Et c'est là que Camryn est arrivée. Elle nous demandait ce qu'on faisait, racontait soudainement Kurai.

- Quand le vendeur nous a surprit, on a détalé. Et Camryn aussi, vu que le vendeur pensait qu'elle était avec nous. On a tellement courut ce jour-là!

- A croire que c'est une habitude chez vous, rit Rayleigh.

- Wooo, pas mal trouvé, papi! s'écrièrent les deux gamins.

Camryn était blasée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontaient comme bêtise, alors ! Rien que de se souvenir de ça, elle avait mal aux jambes. C'est vrai, ce jour-là, elle a été mêlée à tout ça. Mais la tête du vendeur était tellement mythique quand il a découvert les gros mots peints sur ses énormes thons! Camryn n'avait jamais autant rit. Oui, c'était une rencontre très étrange. Depuis, ils traînaient tous les trois ensembles, malgré leurs caractères complètement opposés. Elle esquissa un sourire sur ces pensées. Elle aperçu Rayleigh les écouter attentivement, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous savez, elle peut-être pleurnicheuse, mais elle en a dans sa tête! Pouffa Graig en tapant sur la sienne. Vous savez que son père est le Colonel Tôshizo de la base de Sabaody?

- Il est plutôt balèze, son père! En plus ils se ressemblent beaucoup, hein Cam-

Mais Camryn n'écoutait plus. Camryn avait les yeux écarquillés. Camryn était paniquée. Non... Pourquoi se sentait-elle mal? Pourquoi ça la dérangeait que ces inconnus sachent que son père est un Marine? Elle vit le sourire de Rayleigh disparaître peu à peu de son visage et il fronçait maintenant les sourcils. Il regarda Camryn. Elle avait maintenant des sueurs froides. Ces types aident les pirates à franchir Red Line, ça elle le savait. Mais si jamais ils sont au service d'un capitaine pirate...Et que son père est un Marine... Alors cela voulait dire qu'elle ne devait pas traîner ici.

- Ton père est un colonel? Répéta Shakky.

- Euh... Je.. Je... bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle se précipita vers Graig et Kurai et leur attrapa le poignet.

- Vite ! On s'casse !leur dit-elle.

- Mais Cam?...

- Qu'est-ce que...

Elle allait atteindre la sortie quand Rayleigh toussota, pour attirer leur attention. Camryn s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

- Qu-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

Rayleigh prit un air étonné.

- Mais rien du tout. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'enfuis comme ça, dit-il.

- C'est faux ! Dès que vous avez su que j'étais la fille d'un colonel, vous... Enfin, vous êtes un hors-la-loi, non ?

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Puis Rayleigh explosa littéralement de rire. Shakky rit aussi, délicatement. Graig et Kurai se regardèrent, puis rejoignirent le vieux. La seule qui rigolait pas était juste éberluée. Elle devint toute rouge et fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi encore ?! S'écria-t-elle.

- Du calme, petite. Je te signale que toi aussi tu en es une, à partir du moment où tu as mis les pieds ici, répondit Shakky.

- - Hein? Sérieux ?Couina Camryn

Mais non, Shakky se moque de toi, lui dit Rayleigh en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil. Dis donc petite, tu es plutôt tourmentée! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne te ferais aucun mal. Et puis, je ne suis qu'un mécanicien, il n'y a pas de danger!

Camryn fit la moue. Puis elle regarda Rayleigh. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui paraissait sincère. Elle bafouilla des excuses. Rayleigh lui sourit.

- Bon, il se fait tard, vous devriez rentrer, les gamins, ajouta Shakky.

- C'est vrai, je vais vous raccompagner.

- Naaaaaaan sérieux ! On veut rester! protestèrent Kurai et Graig.

- Non, on rentre !Dit fermement Camryn aux garçons.

Rayleigh commença à se lever.

- Il vaut mieux que j'y aille. Par contre, je me demande quelle excuse vous allez inventer à vos parents!

- Vous inquiétez pas, m'sieur! On est des pros ! Répondit Graig.

- Ça se voit. Dit Rayleigh.

Ils dirent au revoir à Shakky. Cette dernière lança un regard chaleureux à la petite Camryn qui s'inclina devant elle, en la remerciant pour la boisson. Puis elle rejoignit Rayleigh après lui avoir fait un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un joli sourire. La petite l'aimait bien. C'était une femme tranquille, elle lui semblait emplie d'une grande sagesse. Pendant que les deux garçons étaient en tête de cortège, Camryn marchait aux côtés de Rayleigh. Elle se sentait encore gênée par rapport à sa méprise.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la limite de la zone de non-droit, Graig et Kurai saluèrent le vieil homme avec enthousiasme. Quant à Camryn, elle s'excusa une dernière fois.

- Tu sais petite, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne reviennes plus ici.

- Comment ?

- Tu risques de t'attirer des ennuis. En plus, tu es la fille d'un colonel, que vont dire tes parents q'ils découvrent que tu vas dans les zones de non-droit ? Tu es bien trop curieuse pour une fille de ton âge. C'est plutôt une bonne chose, mais vous vous êtes mis en danger, les enfants.

- Je sais... Mais...

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Camryn parut surprise.

- Je vous attendrais avec impatience !

Ces mots résonnèrent dans les oreilles de Camryn. Est-ce que c'était un invitation à revenir les voir, lui et Shakky? Elle lui sourit. Et partit vers la base de la Marine, près de laquelle se trouvait sa maison.

* * *

><p>Camryn était dans sa chambre, en train de lire un livre. Un désordre total y régnait, des vieux journaux traînaient au sol, ainsi que des livres de toute sorte. Il n'y avait aucun jouet. Graig et Kurai lui reprochaient sans cesse qu'elle restait trop longtemps dans sa chambre à lire. Ses parents quant à eux trouvaient que c'était une bonne chose. Son père était soulagé qu'elle ne se soit pas faite totalement influencer par ses deux amis. Cependant, cette manie de collectionner des journaux, des avis de recherche ou des livres venait directement d'elle. Personne ne lui obligeait quoi que ce soit.<p>

Elle entendit un bruit venant du salon. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Camryn se précipita vers la personne qui venait d'arriver.

'' Papa! ''

L'homme paraissait exténué. Il enleva son grand manteau et sa casquette sans dire un mot. Puis il baissa le regard vers Camryn. Elle paraissait minuscule devant lui. Il lui sourit.

'' Camryn... Je suis heureux de te voir. Mais je suis fatigué. Je dois me reposer...''

La petite fit la moue puis elle secoua la tête en souriant. L'homme s'avança ensuite vers sa femme, qui le regardait mélancoliquement. Elle semblait se rendre compte de l'état de son mari.

'' Camryn. Va dans ta chambre, s'il-te-plait'' dit-elle doucement.

Camryn s'exécuta.

Cependant, une fois dans sa chambre, les voix de ses parents devenaient de plus en plus audibles.

Elle sortit discrètement de sa chambre et se glissa vers le salon. Elle entendit des paroles plus qu'étranges.

- Chéri... Tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Tout va devenir encore plus dangereux, je ne sais pas si Camryn pourra le supporter.

- Non. Je dois être fort pour vous protéger. Aujourd'hui, les nouvelles ont été très mauvaises. Cette vague n'en finit plus de grandir, ces maudits pirates sont partout.

- Alors quittons Sabaody! Je t'en pris...

- Non. Je ne peux me résoudre à abandonner la Marine. Et si je décide de rester ici, c'est pour que vous ayez une vie meilleure qu'à North Blue. Ici au moins, la Marine vous protège, toi et 'Ryn.

Camryn entendit ensuite des reniflements. Cela ressemblait à des pleurs. Elle entendit son père murmurer des mots doux à sa mère.

- Comment peux-tu croire ça... Tu risques vraiment de mourir si tu montes en grade, tu crois que Camryn le supporterait?

- Ne dit pas de bêtises. C'est ma décision de servir la Marine et la Justice. Camryn est forte, elle pourra supporter n'importe quoi. Et elle saura se battre dans cette ère rempli de piraterie. N'oublie pas qu'elle est encore une enfant. Elle grandira avec tout ça.

- Alors promet-moi qu'elle saura se défendre. Promet-moi qu'elle saura survivre quoi qu'il arrive. Tu sais bien qu'elle passe son temps à lire des journaux et à lire des livres. Il faut qu'elle sache se défendre physiquement.

- Très bien. Je le jure.

- Et promet-moi aussi... Qu'elle ne basculera jamais de l'autre côté de la barrière, celle de la piraterie.

- Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Elle sera Marine, c'est certain.

Camryn sentit ses parents se diriger vers sa direction. Elle se réfugia dans sa chambre. Elle réfléchit ensuite à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle n'avait rien compris à leur conversation. Elle attrapa un journal précis dans son bazar et le fixa intensément. Là-dessus, figurait la photo d'un homme imposant, les menottes autour de ses poignets, un grand sourire aux lèvres. ''Gol D Roger, le Seigneur des pirates.'' Tout ce qui suivait sur cet article parlait de la grande vague de piraterie qui s'était enclenchée. Alors c'était donc vrai. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment l'ampleur de ce qu'avait provoqué Roger. Puis, elle vit plusieurs avis de recherche, des membres de son équipage. Elle n'y avait jamais fait attention avant. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet, et s'assit sur son lit. Elle était impressionnée par leur primes phénoménales. Elle remarqua celle d'une espèce de clown, qui l'avait fait pouffer de rire. Puis son regard se posa sur un homme, avec des lunettes, et une barbe étrange sur le menton. Des espèces de ligne noires, qui lui rappelaient quelque choses. Il portait des lunettes. Il n'était ni trop vieux, ni trop jeune. Elle vit son nom. Rayleigh, le seigneur des ténèbres. Rayleigh. Rayleigh... Ray?

'' Est-ce que tous les pirates sont mauvais? ''


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merci a ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. Ça me fait plaisir!**_

_**La suite! **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3 : La nostalgie d'une légende<strong>

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Ses cheveux bleu foncés légèrement ondulés étaient emmêlés, et collaient sur son visage. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement. Des traces de terre étaient présentes sur son visage. Elle était étendue sur une herbe d'un vert pur, les bras en croix. Une bulle se forma sur le sol, et monta haut dans le ciel. Elle soupira.

- C'est bon, 'ryn. Tu peux aller te reposer, dit une voix masculine.

- Merci, 'pa !

Elle semblait reprendre des forces subitement. Son père soupira.

'' Et n'oublie pas de te laver, tu es pleine de crasse ! ''crut-il bon d'ajouter, alors que sa fille disparaissait dans la maison.

Le père de Camryn avait prit la décision radicale de lui faire faire un peu d'exercice. Elle ne savait pas se battre, certes, mais il voulait avant tout fortifier son corps si frêle. Un an s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait tenu cette conversation troublante avec sa femme. Même si son statut avancé de colonel ne lui donnait aucun répit, il avait trouvé le temps pour s'occuper de sa fille et tenir sa promesse. Elle avait grandi, même si cela ne faisait qu'un an. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, ils lui arrivaient aux épaules, et n'avaient toujours pas changé de couleur, bleu nuit, comme les siens. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi grands, d'un beau vert clair. Ses habitudes n'avaient pas changé, elle continuait toujours de collectionner des journaux. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait, c'est qu'elle avait aussi commencé à collectionner autre chose.

Des avis de recherche. Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas dans cette histoire, c'était le fait qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi elle faisait cela. Il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'elle pourrait devenir plus tard.

Camryn avait prit une douche éclair et s'était précipitée dans sa chambre. Elle avait attrapé un livre et s'enfonça dans le matelas doux de son lit. A peine avait-elle ouvert le livre qu'elle entendit un bruit provenant de sa fenêtre. Quelqu'un avait balancé quelque chose dessus. Elle soupira et alla voir.

Dehors, elle vit deux personnes qu'elle connaissait bien.

'' Cammmmmmm' ! Viens, c'est l'heure, t'as oublié ?''

Celui qui avait crié avait des cheveux roux touffus. L'autre qui se tenait à côté de lui souriait aussi à pleines dents. Il portait un bonnet noir qui lui couvrait les yeux.

Camryn grogna puis referma sa fenêtre. Elle descendit après avoir prévenu son père qu'elle allait jouer dehors. Quand elle sortit, elle faisait la moue.

- Fait pas cette tête, Cam ! Rit Graig

- C'est aujourd'hui qu'on avait décidé de les voir, t'as oublié ? Ajouta Kurai.

C'est vrai. Aujourd'hui elle allait retourner au '' Shakky's Arnaque Bar '' voir Rayleigh et Shakky. Les trois enfants s'étaient jurés de les revoir, et donc de devenir un peu plus fort et rapides pour traverser la zone de non-droit. Camryn avait élaboré un passage avec des racines, pour éviter le plus possible les chemins. Il ne s'agissait pas de refaire la même erreur d'il y a un an. Depuis, Camryn y était retournée un fois,, il y a six mois, alors qu'elle avait créé ce passage. Elle avait également trouvé une carte de Sabaody, avec les zones de non-droit, et essayait de situer le bar de Shakky dessus. Quant aux deux autres, ils s'étaient contentés de traîner plus souvent qu'elle dans la zone, et lui rapporter des détails. Ils lui avaient souvent reproché sa trouillarde habitude de ne pas les accompagner dans leurs expéditions.

Mais Camryn ne faisait pas attention à leurs remarques à partir du moment où elle put dessiner correctement un plan de l'endroit, et du chemin à parcourir. Elle connaissait aussi les heures où il ne fallait pas trop traîner dans les parages, car les gangs étaient de sortie, grâce à ses amis.

Elle avait prit ladite carte avant de partir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas allée dans la zone de non-droit.

Les trois amis se mirent en route. Les deux jacassaient et se racontaient leur future vie. Ils parlaient de devenir riches, puissants, et maître d'eux-mêmes. Quand Camryn les écoutait, elle secouait sa tête. Elle ne croyait pas qu'ils y arriveraient.

- Quand je serais grand, je serais riche ! Plus que ces enfoirés de Tenryuubitos! Ces espèces d'empaffés de nobles qui se croient tout permis !

- Abruti ! s'écria Camryn en lui mettant sa main sur la bouche.

- Humph ! Tu m'étouffes !

- Ah ! Pardon !

Elle retira sa main. Kurai pouffait devant la soudaine panique de son amie à l'entente de ce mot.

- Graig ! Ne dis pas ces choses ! Tu risques de t'attirer des problèmes ! Et si quelqu'un t'entendait et allait tout leur raconter ? Lui dis rapidement Camryn.

- Je m'en fiche. Je fais ce que je veux !

Décidément, cette façon de penser déplaisait à Camryn. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait se croire au-dessus de tout le monde. Puis elle avisa quelqu'un derrière eux. Une vieille dame vêtue de haillons les regardait avec un air horrifié. Puis elle sourit à pleines dents, dents presque inexistantes. Elle s'approcha des enfants en tendant ses mains.

'' Dites, les enfants... Venez avec moi, comment vous appelez-vous ? Je vais vous emmener chez moi... Venez, venez..''

Camryn fronça les sourcils. Elle avait entendu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses habits déchirés et à son vieux corps couvert de crasse. Et vu son statut social, elle ne serait pas contre de l'argent facile provenant peut-être des Tenryuubitos en échange de ces gosses qui avaient osé salir leur nom. Cette pensée était, admettons-le, complètement optimiste, vu que les Dragons Célestes ne donneraient rien à cette pauvresse en échange de sa dévotion.

'' T'es qui, mamie ? '' Dit Graig, blasé.

Bien sûr, les deux abrutis n'avaient pas remarqué la ruse de cette vieille. Camryn se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira. Puis elle se posta devant la vieille et lui dit ''non'' poliment.

- Ma mère m'a dit que je ne devais pas suivre des inconnus. Au revoir, madame.

- Non ! Non, non. Je connais ta mère, je l'ai vue l'autre jour, ça me revient. Tu es sa jolie petite fille ! Viens avec moi, et vous aussi les garçons !

- Non, désolé, on doit y aller.

Mais, sales petits c... Ça alors, que vous avez l'air suspicieux ! Que pourrait faire une pauvre vieille comme moi, sans défense ? Allez, venez ! S'impatienta-t-elle, tout en souriant.

Camryn voyait sa nervosité. La vieille voulait les emmener devant un soldat pour les accuser d'avoir salit le nom des nobles mondiaux. Le soldat la payerait alors. Enfin, s'il la croit. Ce qui pouvait arriver, vu la spontanéité presque agaçante de Graig et Kurai, qui seraient incapables de nier ce qu'ils avaient dit sur les Tenryuubitos, et se feraient même une joie de le répéter dix fois, devant le soldat.

Camryn avait prit l'habitude d'anticiper. Depuis l'accident d'il y a un an dans la zone de non-droit, elle savait à quoi s'attendre avec ses amis.

- Dans tes rêves, vieille peau ! Lui dit Camryn, fermement, mais avec quand même les genoux tremblants.

La vieille ouvrit des yeux ronds et commença à s'avancer, une aura menaçante autour d'elle.

Camryn détalla soudainement en criant aux deux autres de courir. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait dit ça à la dame, et la suivirent en pouffant et en insultant la clocharde.

- Revenez ici, bande de sales gamins ! Je vous retrouverais ! Tout le monde, écoutez-moi ! Ces sales gosses ont salit le nom des Dragons Célestes ! Il faut les châtier, non ? Donnez-moi de l'argent ! Hurla-t-elle aux passants.

Tout le monde s'éloignait d'elle, la prenant pour une folle. La vieille vit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la zone de non-droit puis haussa les épaules. Ils allaient mourir, de toutes façons.

* * *

><p>Camryn était loin devant, et entendait Graig pester. Elle leur criait qu'elle allait arriver avant eux. Ce fut au tour de Kurai de lâcher un juron et de redoubler de vitesse.<p>

La petite sourit. Elle allait emprunter le passage des racines, qu'elle avait créé. C'était aussi un raccourci très utile. Elle se faufila à travers dudit passage et courut de toutes ses forces. Il n'était pas question de perdre la course ! Puis, elle aperçu de la lumière au bout du tunnel de racines. Quand elle sortit, elle vit la petite maison. '' Shakky's Arnaque Bar''. Le bar de l'arnaque de Shakky. Elle sourit à pleines dents quand elle vit la pancarte et se précipita à la porte. Elle ne frappa pas à la porte, histoire de leur faire une petite surprise. Puis, soudainement, elle ouvrit la porte.

'' Surpr...Mph !''

Sa voix fut soudainement étouffée. Elle avait buté contre quelque chose de mou. Sa tête était enfoncée dans ce qu'il semblait être du tissu. Elle se dégagea et se frotta le nez. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit des jambes, puis un ventre, et une main qui était posée sur sa ceinture, encadrées d'un grand tissu noir. C'était bien une personne ! Elle leva son petit visage et vit un homme. Il avait des cheveux rouges qui contrastaient avec son teint basané. Ses grands yeux noirs la regardaient avec surprise. Une barbe naissante était visible sur son menton. Elle aperçu une cicatrice sur un de ses yeux. Le tissu noir était une grande cape qui lui donnait une allure assez imposante.

Oui, elle avait l'air d'un grain de poussière comparé à l'aura imposante qu'émanait ce personnage. Elle haussa les sourcils qui se froncèrent vers le haut, ses dents se serrèrent et une goutte de sueur coula de son front. Sa tête typique de trouillarde.

- V-vous êtes qui, vous ? R-Ray ? S-Shakky ? Ou êtes-vous ? Bafouilla-t-elle.

- Dis-moi, Rayleigh, c'est quoi ça ? Dit l'homme en pointant la petite, morte de peur.

Un rire tonitruant familier retentit de la salle. Camryn prit un air d'incompréhension totale. Il était bien là ? Elle se faufila entre la porte et l'homme, en le poussant légèrement. Il la suivit du regard rejoindre Rayleigh.

- Camryn ! Ça fait un bail, dis-moi ! Tes cheveux ont encore poussé !Rit-il.

- M'sieur Ray ! J'ai créé un super passage pour venir ici ! Ne dites rien aux autres ! Lui sourit-elle franchement.

- Bien sûr, tu peux compter sur moi !

L'homme roux les regardait avec incompréhension et se gratta le derrière de la tête. Rayleigh lui fit signe de s'approcher. Camryn regardait fixement l'inconnu. Sa tête lui disait vaguement quelque chose. ..

Rayleigh posa une main sur l'épaule de l'inconnu.

- Camryn, je te présente Shanks, un ami à moi. Il est venu ici, le temps que je revête son bateau. Normalement, il partira demain matin. Enfin, s'il ne font pas la fête trop longtemps !

- Hey, c'est quoi ces allusions, sourit Shanks.

Puis il reporta son regard sur Camryn. Il s'accroupit et lui tendit la main.

- Enchanté mademoiselle, je suis Shanks. Par contre, je ne pensais pas que j'étais aussi effrayant... Dit-il en faisant la moue.

- S-Shanks ? Vous vous appelez Shanks ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Hum...Oui. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

- C'est... Commença-t-elle.

Elle regarda Rayleigh qui soupira. Ainsi donc, elle avait découvert. Il savait qu'elle avait la sale manie de collecter des avis de recherche, depuis qu'elle avait apprit qu'il était membre de l'équipage du roi des pirates. Quand elle était revenue chez lui, avec le sien, il avait eu du mal à la calmer. Elle avait commencé à déballer tout ce qu'elle avait lu sur le journal et tout ce qui allait avec. Il dut même faire appel à cette chère Shakuyaku, qui lui avait dit en l'occurrence son vrai prénom, et qu'elle aussi avait été une pirate, juste pour la tourmenter d'avantage. Rayleigh avait alors dit fermement à Camryn : '' Arrête de parler de moi, et de cette histoire de pirates recherchés. Concentre-toi plutôt sur toi-même.'' Il espérait qu'elle avait comprit, malgré son jeune âge. A ce propose, il la vit déglutir.

- Ha! R-rien! Enchantée moi a-aussi monsieur Shanks Le roux...AH! Oups!S'écria-t-elle en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

Shanks était assez étonné.

- Tu me connais, petite? Sourit-il.

- Laisse tomber, Shanks. Camryn a une manie assez spéciale. Elle a sûrement ton avis de recherche chez elle, lui répondit à sa place Rayleigh.

Shanks fronça les sourcils. Puis il éclata de rire.

- Allons, bon! Même les gosses veulent ma peau! riait-il, une main derrière la tête.

- Mais non! Je suis trop petite pour vous taper ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

- Tu es aussi rouge qu'une tomate, Camryn, lui fit remarquer Rayleigh en pouffant.

Camryn porta ses mains sur ses joues cramoisies. Rayleigh se joignit au fou rire de Shanks, pendant que Camryn leur criait dessus, morte de honte.

- Eh bien, c'est toi qui fait tout ce raffut, petite Camryn? dit une voix féminine.

Camryn se retourna et vit Shakky, qui venait d'arriver, fumant tranquillement une cigarette. La petite se jeta sur elle, au bord des larmes.

- Madame Shakky! Ils sont méchants ! Ils se moquent de moi!

- Oh ? Rayleigh, c'est donc toi qui fait tout ce boucan ? En plus tu fais pleurer Camryn ? Et toi Shanks, on dirait que le succès t'est monté à la tête pour que tu t'en prenne à une pauvre petite fille sans défense, leur dit-elle avec un sourire sadique, un aura menaçante autour d'elle.

Les deux s'inclinèrent en s'excusant bêtement devant Camryn. Shakky rit devant leur têtes abattues. Shanks s'avança vers Camryn et posa sa main sur sa tête.

- Excuse moi de t'avoir fait pleurer, Camryn, mais tu m'as bien fait rire. Reste comme tu es, surtout, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

- Ça me donne pas envie, si c'est toi qui le dit, répliqua-t-elle, l'air méfiant.

Rayleigh éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

- J'y crois pas, tu t'es fait remballer mon pauvre ami !

- Raaaah, mais qu'est-ce que les gosses ont contre moi! Enfin tu n'es pas pire que Luffy, au moins!

- Luffy ? questionna Rayleigh.

Shanks soupira puis sourit.

- C'est un gamin avec qui je me suis lié d'amitié à Fushia, quand j'étais à East Blue. Je crois que ça doit faire un an que je suis parti de l'île de Dawn. On avait accosté, et resté toute une année là-bas. Les villageois ne nous embêtaient pas en plus. C'est là que j'ai rencontré ce gamin, qui a changé beaucoup de choses en moi.

Il dit cela en regardant sa cape noire, qui devait cacher son bras. Une vague de nostalgie avait remplie la pièce. Le soleil commençait à pénétrer le bar de ses doux rayons. Une lueur passa dans les yeux de Rayleigh.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Shanks Le Roux, dit platement Camryn, blasée.

En un instant, toute l'atmosphère presque touchante s'était envolée. Shanks fulminait.

- Maaaais! Tu as cassé l'ambiance, petite teigne ! Ne m'interromps pas! s'écria celui-ci.

- Mais tu parlais même pas! Répliqua Camryn.

Une goutte de sueur était apparue sur les fronts de Shakky et Rayleigh. De vrais gamins...

- Shanks! Est-ce que c'est à cause de Luffy que tu n'as plus son chapeau? dit alors Rayleigh sérieusement.

Shanks soupira puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux roux. Il acquiesça en souriant. Rayleigh reprit son éternel sourire.

- Maiiiiiiis je comprends rieeeeen ! Pourquoi Luffy a-t-il changé ta vie, Shanks Le Roux!

- Réponds-lui, Shanks. Elle te lâchera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas de réponse.

Le concerné posa son regard sur les yeux déterminés de la petite. Elle insiste beaucoup, pour une banale anecdote. Mais peut-être avait-elle comprit que c'était une histoire importante. Ce qui était le cas. Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, pourquoi pas...

- Très bien, accroche-toi Camryn. Je vais te raconter ma rencontre avec Luffy!

- Dis-moi tout, Shanks Le Roux!

- Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, gamine !

-Bon, ça vient cette histoire?

Shanks soupira. Décidément, les gamins de nos jours étaient vraiment insupportable! Même si Luffy restait bien pire qu'elle. Puis il se rappela de Luffy, étirant ses joues élastiques, faisant des grimaces. Il se rappela de la douce Makino qui l'avait réconforté avec son humeur joyeuse. Il se souvint des doux moments passés dans le petit village de Fushia. Il sourit.

- Camryn, écoute-moi bien. C'était il y a un an.

- Je veux tout savoir, Shanks!


	5. Chapter 5

_**La suite! **_

_**Merci à :**_

**Roy D. Turquoise** **_pour ta review et ton soutien, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! ( ta fiction est géniale, je veux la suite ^^)_ **

** .love _pour ton gentil message et ton soutien, je te remercie! _**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4 : Inspirée d'une Légende<strong>

'' Luffy... Monkey D. Luffy?''

Shanks avait terminé son histoire. Pendant tout le long, Camryn buvait chacune de ses paroles, tant et si bien qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui balancer de piques pour l'énerver. Un petit silence s'était installé dans le bar, qui fut rompu par un soupir de Rayleigh. Il souriait à présent. Shakky fumait toujours sa cigarette tranquillement. Camryn risqua un regard vers le tissu noir qui cachait le bras perdu de Shanks. Elle déglutit. Celui-ci le remarqua et fit une moue de gamin.

- Hey gamine ! Ne t'occupe pas de ça, je n'sais pas si t'es trop jeune pour...

- Luffy était plus jeune que moi, Shanks Le Roux!

- Raah, peu importe! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça!

- Mais j'avoue que tu as été courageux, ajouta Camryn d'une voix ferme.

Shanks parut surprit. Camryn baissa les yeux, gênée. Elle posa un doigt sur son menton et fit mine de réfléchir.

- Ben quoi, c'est vrai... Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu sacrifier mon bras pour sauver un ami..., dit-elle, une vague lueur de tristesse dans le regard.

Camryn pensa alors à Graig et Kurai. L'aurait-elle fait? Elle se souvint alors d'il y a un an. Devant Peterman, elle avait crié aux autres de s'enfuir. Et devant la vieille de tout-à-l'heure, pareil. Mais se battre? Défendre quelqu'un ? Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle en était capable. Son père l'entraînait à être forte, certes, mais pour se défendre elle-même. Enfin, elle l'avait comprit comme ça.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une main qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Arrête de te morfondre, sale gosse! Lui dit Shanks en rigolant.

- Maiis !

Rayleigh éclata de rire. Cependant, il était maintenant temps pour Shanks de partir. Il devait aller rejoindre ses camarades sur son bateau. Et Camryn voulait s'en aller elle aussi. Sur le pas de la porte, il était temps de se quitter.

- Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu fais pour moi, Rayleigh, lui dit Shanks, ravi.

- Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi. Essaye de ne pas mourir dans le Nouveau Monde, petit, lui répondit-il avec un sourire tranquille.

- Heiin ? J'veux pas que tu meures, Shanks Le Roux ! Shakky ! Rayleigh me fait peur, pleurnicha Camryn.

Rayleigh parut blasé, au contraire de Shanks qui avait l'air flatté du commentaire innocent de la gamine.

Shakky soupira devant sa bêtise.

- Tu sais, Rayleigh, pour en revenir au gamin..., commença le roux.

Il passa sa main derrière la tête, et baissa le regard vers le côté en souriant légèrement.

- C'est fou, ses propos, son allure... Il me fait tellement penser à lui, tu sais...

Rayleigh écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Une brise légère balaya ses long cheveux blanchis par le temps. Il regarda vers le ciel et reprit son éternel sourire.

- Prend soin de toi, Shanks, reviens quand tu veux ! Enfin, si tu ne te fait pas attraper avant !

- J'te promet rien !

Camryn serrait son t-shirt dans ses petits poings.

- Shanks Le Roux! Même si tu es un pirate... Tu n'es pas si mauvais que ça ! S'était-elle écriée.

- Mais c'est que toi aussi, petite teigne ! Lui répondit-il avec un sourire enfantin.

- C'est nul comme surnom. Ça ne t'empêche pas d'être stupide, ajouta-t-elle, blasée.

Le concerné fit un sourire crispé. Puis il s'éloigna et leur fit un geste d'au revoir.

- Au revoir! Shanks le Roux!

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, la teigne!

Camryn lui tira la langue et se réfugia derrière Shakky. Elle le vit rire puis partir. Peut-être définitivement. Elle ne quitta pas des yeux cet étrange homme. Après avoir entendu son histoire, elle avait un peu revu son jugement sur lui. Au départ, elle avait eu du mal à croire qu'il avait fait parti de l'équipage de Roger. Mais, son courage... Tout ça pour sauver un enfant... Oui elle avait changé d'avis. Cela arrive parfois.

- Monsieur Rayleigh, Madame Shakky, je dois maintenant partir. Je vais essayer de venir plus souvent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu dois être très occupée. En plus, on risque de t'attirer des ennuis si ton père nous découvre, lui dit Shakky.

- Non, non. Mon papa,il... Lui aussi est très occupé. Je ne le vois qu'aux entraînement. Il ne vous fera pas de mal!

- Il n'en serait pas capable rit Shakky.

Camryn soupira. C'est vrai, Rayleigh devait être plus fort que son père. En vérité elle ne savait pas qui était le plus performant. Qu'importe, elle les aimait tous les deux.

- J'y vais !

- Prends soin de toi, petite !

Elle repartit. Passant par le tunnel. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage. Elle courut, les cheveux au vent. Elle apercevait de la lumière au fond. Shanks Le Roux, le courageux. Et ce courage, elle l'obtiendrait.

Au fait... Graig et Kurai n'étaient pas censés la suivre jusqu'au bar par hasard? C'est bien pour eux qu'elle avait fait la course jusqu'ici, et... Oh et puis, bon débarras. Ils avaient qu'à être plus rapide, ces deux idiots. Même si elle comprit que sans eux, elle serait restée chez elle à lire un livre. Elle n'aurait pas rencontré une légende.

* * *

><p>'' Vous savez pas ce qu'il se passe à Alabasta ? Le pays est presque en guerre civile !''<p>

Une oreille se tendit. Un coup de fourchette dans un plat.

'' Et ce pirate de South Blue, là, il aurait fait un autre massacre sur une île...''

… Se situant à l'entrée de Grand Line. Oui, elle le savait depuis longtemps.

'' Au contraire, je sais pas si vous avez entendu parler du pirate de North Blue qui a carrément découpé ses victimes ! Je crois qu'il s'appelle...''

… Trafalgar Law, 19,000,000 de Berrys, elle le savait aussi.

'' C'est à croire que les infos sont toujours merdiques sur cette fichue mer! ''

Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon grand, t'es sur la Route de tous les Périls. Fallait pas la ramener.

Un autre coup de fourchette. Le dernier. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et soupira de soulagement.

- Vous allez bien , mademoiselle?

- Oui, merci beaucoup pour votre repas, c'était succulent.

- De rien. Vous avez encore une nouille sur votre joue.

- Ah, mince. Merci.

L'homme la regarda un instant un peu blasé. Puis il vaqua à ses occupations en haussant les épaules.

La jeune fille posa des pièces sur le comptoir et partit. Quelques personnes la saluèrent sur son passage. Des connaissances. Ou des gens qu'elle avait l'habitude de croiser dans son quotidien. Enfin bref. Elle sortit du bar assez bruyant à son gout. Les gens parlaient des dernières nouvelles, pas étonnant. Enfin, même s'ils étaient en retard de quelques heures, mais bon.

'' Les informations sont vraiment lentes à être sues...'' murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Ses mèches bleues foncé se balançaient au rythme de son pas rapide. Ses yeux verts se posaient partout. Sur le visage de chaque personnes. Sa frange irrégulière cachait son large front, ses cheveux étaient retenus en un chignon traversé par une baguette en bois. Des mèches ondulées encadraient les deux cotés de son visage. Elle avait encore grandi.

Elle, c'est Camryn. Vous vous souvenez? La gamine trouillarde et curieuse, qui passait son temps à collecter des journaux et des avis de recherche, à lire des livres plus gros qu'elle, à paniquer pour un rien, à être blasée pour rien également. Sauf qu'elle a grandi. Dix ans se sont écoulés. Elle vient tout juste d'avoir 18 ans. Un chiffre assez considérable. Depuis, plusieurs choses se sont passées. Elle a juste vécu une adolescence normale, suivit des études rigoureuses et trouvé un but: intégrer les services d'information de la Marine, servant le Gouvernement Mondial. Elle avait acquit durant ces années une très grande ambition. Ses profeseurs la voyant apte, l'orientèrent. A 19 ans, elle passerait les examens à la base de Sabaody. Depuis, elle travaillait dur. Elle n'avait plus trop eu l'occasion de s'entraîner, et passait ses journées à manger, travailler et dormir. Le soir, elle s'entraînait à tirer au fusil, son père avait insisté. Elle ne pensait pas réellement s'en servir contre quelqu'un un jour. Parfois elle sortait un peu. Son père voulait qu'elle fortifie davantage son corps, mais elle n"avait malheureusement pas le temps libre qu'elle avait eu durant son enfance. Sa physionomie avait donc un peu changée, elle avait prit un peu de poids, elle n'avait pas le corps très fin... Malgré ses rondeurs, son caractère n'avait pas changé. Elle s'était promis qu'une fois les examens terminés, elle retournerait à l'exercice.

Ses parents étaient fiers d'elle et de son ambition honorable. Ils l'avaient poussée et accompagnée durant toute son aventure qu'était l'enfance et l'adolescence. Mais, malheureusement, quelqu'un n'avait pas pu continuer son chemin à ses côtés. Camryn perdit sa mère à l'âge de 15 ans. Une période qui fut mouvementée, et qui était aussi à l'origine de cette prise de poids et de cette volonté inébranlable. Elle allait réaliser son but pour elle, mais aussi pour sa mère. Elle n'allait pas échouer.

D'ailleurs, tous les jours après manger, elle allait la voir au cimetière de Sabaody, un endroit tranquille, loin de l'agitation presque agaçante du centre-ville.

Elle marchait tranquillement quand soudain, un cri lui parvint à ses oreilles.

'' Écartez-vous ! Les Tenryuubitos sont de passage! ''

Sans réfléchir, elle s'écroula par terre, front au sol, les sourcils froncés. La rue fut plongée dans un silence troublant. Elle entendit des pas de plusieurs personnes. Le voila, c'était lui. Un noble mondial. Elle déglutit. Cet imbécile était souvent de sortie à Sabaody, ces temps-ci. Il passa devant elle, devant tout le monde. Quand il fut parti, elle se releva rapidement et continua son chemin, toujours d'un pas rapide.

Elle avait quelque chose à faire.

Elle était arrivée. Un énorme bâtiment se dressait devant elle. C'était la base Marine de Sabaody. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il devait être à l'intérieur normalement. Elle entra, et croisa plusieurs marins qui la dévisagèrent vite fait. Elle arriva à l'accueil. La dame parut surprise de la voir et lui sourit.

- Bonjour, Camryn ! Que fais-tu ici? Tu es venu voir ton père, c'est bien ça? Gloussa-t-elle.

- Euh...

Camryn entendit des chuchotements derrière son dos. Cette secrétaire avait la langue bien pendue...

- Je préfère ne pas le crier sur tous les toits, madame... Je suis juste venue apporter son repas...

- Mais bien sûr, minauda-t-elle. Le Contre-Amiral Tôshizo sera ravi de voir sa chère fille ! Il a finit sa réunion, normalement.

Elle soupira. Bon, elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Très bien... Elle s'assit sur un banc et attendit.

'' Quoi ? C'est sa fille? ''

'' Elle lui ressemble pas physiquement... Enfin, elle a pas l'air taillée pour la Marine..''

Ces chuchotements indiscrets firent battre une veine sur la tempe de la jeune fille. Son physique ne la regardait qu'elle. Ils verront, quand elle aura ce fichu examen de merd...

Un claquement de porte se fit entendre. Plusieurs hommes en costard arrivèrent dans le hall de la base tenant des dossiers contre leur poitrine. Puis vinrent quelques gradés et enfin son père qui discutait avec un... Camryn écarquilla les yeux. Un Amiral. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec un Amiral... Cela devait être une réunion extrêmement importante! Surtout si l'Amiral en question n'était autre qu' Aokiji Kuzan. Aucun doute, ses cheveux noirs hirsutes, son teint un peu bronzé, cet air flegmatique et surtout... Ce masque de sommeil ridicule.

Elle s'approcha lentement de son père, son repas dans un sac.

Son père n'était qu'un Contre-Amiral, même s'il allait bientôt passer en grade pour Vice-Amiral. Qu'est-ce qu'un Amiral lui voulait... Enfin bref. Sa curiosité la perdra. Ça aussi, ça n'avait pas changé.

Elle toussa un petit coup et eut leur attention.

- Vous avez oublié votre déjeuner, Contre-Amiral.

- Camryn! Pas de formalités, je t'en prie, dit-il avec un petit soupir.

Elle lui tendit le sac avec un air blasé. Aokiji, du haut de ses 2 mètres la dévisagea.

- C'est votre sœur? Elle vous ressemble un peu, quand même. Peut-être les cheveux.

Deux ou trois veines bâtirent sur le visage de Camryn. Son père écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Mais enfin, Amiral... C'est ma fille!

- Ah ?

Il se pencha vers elle et plissa les yeux. Camryn fronça les sourcils. Son air blasé ne la quitta pas.

- Elle vous ressemble pas trop physiquement, si je puis me permettre... Elle aussi deviendra Marine ?

-Elle veut passer l'examen pour entrer dans la section de collecte d'informations de la Marine. Vous savez, la filiale du Gouvernement Mondial.

- Heiiiin?

Il haussa un sourcil. Puis il pouffa.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, monsieur Aokiji?

- Ha ? Tu m'connais ?

- Laissez tomber, Amiral...,commença le père de Camryn.

- Tu sais que si tu es admise, il faudra devenir aussi un soldat de la Marine, non?

Il bâilla puis passa une main derrière ses cheveux. Camryn fronça les sourcils. Il la croyait inapte? Est-ce qu'il pensait la même chose pour son père?

- Si vous faites référence à mon physique, c'est pas ça qui va m'en empêcher. J'y arriverais.

- Hum... Facile à dire.

- Non, au contraire. C'est très dur à dire, sachez que je ne dis pas ce genre de choses à la légère. Il faut avoir de l'ambition pour survivre dans cette ère pourrie de pirates, vous n'êtes pas d'accord? On est sur Grand Line, alors il faut avoir au moins le culot d'assumer ses dires. J'irais à la Marine, que ça vous plaise ou non.

Un silence accueillit ces paroles. Camryn écarquilla les yeux puis rougit. Son père se pinça l'arrête du nez. Quant à Aokiji, il entrouvrit sa bouche et plissa les yeux. Puis il rit légèrement. Camryn s'inclina de confusion.

- Excusez de mon impertinence, Amiral Aokiji. Je suis profondément navrée.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui disait qu'il fallait assumer ses dires? Mais en tout cas, tu es plutôt intelligente comme nana. Même si t'es pas si bien gaulée que ça mais bon, on n'y peut rien.

- QU... ,s'étouffèrent Camryn et son père.

- A bientôt peut-être. Contre-Amiral Tôshizo, je vous souhaite de réussir.

Tôshizo se mit au garde à vous. Aokiji partit laissant le père et la fille seuls.

Tôsihzo soupira. Il accompagna Camryn à la sortie.

- Franchement, qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de lui parler comme ça.

- Oui, oui je suis désolée... Quelle idiote je fais ! Rien que d'y repenser, c'est la honte..., lui répondit Camryn, en posant sa main sur sa figure, morte de honte.

- Enfin... Il est aussi bizarre. Et impoli sur les bords.

- C'est vrai... Tu as vu la sale réaction qu'il a eu quand j'ai dit que j'allais entrer dans la Marine...

- Il redit encore une fois que tu es '' mal gaulée'', je l'étripe. On ne dit pas ça de ma magnifique fille.

Camryn tomba à la renverse. Son père lui faisait peur parfois. Tôshizo était un homme respecté au sein de la Marine. Droit, intelligent, inébranlable. C'était un homme grand, avec des cheveu courts bleu foncés, et les yeux noirs, durs. Il portait un costume gris sous sa grande cape où le mot ''Justice'' était écrit. Mais des fois, dès qu'il parlait de sa fille, il perdait tout son sérieux. Il devenait un papa gâteux.

Elle soupira. Même si c'était un amiral, il pouvait pas s'en empêcher..

- Je suis sûre que cette arrogance te vient de ces deux idiots.

- Tu veux parler de Graig et Kurai ? Dans ce cas-là, appelle-les par leurs prénoms. Ce sont mes amis.

- Bah, je sais très bien comment ils vont finir. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être amie avec eux.

- Ecoute, ils font ce qu'ils veulent. S'ils ont décidé de devenir pirates, c'est leur problème.

- Même si un jour, tu devras les balancer à la Marine pour les arrêter? Et même.. Les exécuter?

Un silence accueillit ces dures paroles. La jeune fille prit un air mélancolique.

- C'est la réalité, non... Et puis, ils ne se feront pas arrêter. Ils sont bien trop malins.

- C'est mal connaître la Marine, Camryn.

- Oh et puis... Oui, je n'aurais pas le choix. On vivra dans deux mondes différents. C'est comme ça, non ?

Elle sentit un mal de tête. Comment pouvait-elle dire des choses pareilles... Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme cela que le monde fonctionnait. Graig et Kurai n'avaient pas de parents, ils vagabondaient dans l'île et passaient leur temps à se battre contre les chasseurs de primes et d'esclaves. Ils avaient commit des petits délits, mais rien de bien méchant. Cependant cette manière d'agir, cette mentalité, cette obsession pour la liberté... Ils allaient devenir pirates. Il suffit de voir leur admiration dès qu'ils voyaient un galion avec un jolly roger imprimé fièrement sur les voiles de celui-ci. Ils allaient constamment se baigner avec Camryn, quand ils étaient petits. Et ils jouaient aux pirates et aux marins. Normal pour des gosses. Mais eux, ils faisaient toujours les pirates. Toujours. Et ils continuent à nager dans la mer, chaque jour depuis dix ans. Depuis, elle ne les voyaient pas souvent. Ils avaient constitué un petit gang avec d'autres marginaux et habitaient dans une zone de non-droit. Camryn savait qu'ils allaient bientôt prendre la mer. C'était imminent. Et elle aussi, elle allait surement être transférée à une autre île que Sabaody. C'est drôle, elle voulait être Marine, mais elle fréquentait des pirates. Surtout un certain pirate, qui était devenu une légende à une époque.

Silvers Rayleight, le bras-droit de Gol D. Roger, le seigneur des pirates. Son père ne savait toujours pas qu'elle était allée sur les zones de non-droit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vu, avec Shakky. Et elle aurait tellement voulu qu'ils soient plus accessibles, ce n'était qu'avec eux qu'elle pouvait se détendre et passer de bons moments.

- Bon je dois y aller, papa. Prend soin de toi. Et ne mange pas trop vite.

- T'inquiète pas, Camryn. Pense plutôt à toi.

- Je vais bien.

Et elle partit. Cette phrase n'était pas vraie. Mais alors, pas du tout. Elle marchait à présent dans la rue. Il fallait qu'elle retourne travailler. Et vite. Encore une journée monotone qui passait. Les gens étaient toujours aussi en retard par rapport aux nouvelles, son père oubliait trop de fois de prendre un repas dès qu'il partait au travail. Et on pensait qu'elle allait mal. Ce qui était vrai, en partie. Personne croyait en elle, à part son père. Le vide qu'avait laissé sa mère était toujours là, et ses deux amis allaient tomber dans la piraterie. Mais Camryn avait apprit à ne pas se laisser déstabiliser pas ces événements. Camryn était trop dure envers elle, ce qu'elle ne semblait pas remarquer.

Un jour, un certain rouquin lui avait donné une force, une espèce d'inspiration. Une joie, un goût de vivre. Mais cela n'avait pas duré. Son pas était toujours aussi pressant. Elle entendait avec perfection les conversations des gens.

- Trafalgar Law...

- … Eustass Kidd...

- …. Pirates... Alabasta... Guerre Civile...

Les mêmes bribes de conversation que tout à l'heure. Elle soupira. Rien n'allait arriver.

'' … Nouveau pirate... ''

Non, pas de nouveau pirate. Ou peut-être un rookie insignifiant.

'' … East Blue...''

'Viendrait de East Blue ? Encore un qui veut se frotter à Grand Line.

'' … Chapeau de paille... ''

Quel surnom ridicule.

'' ... Monkey D. Luffy.''

Le nom également.

Le nom.

Le...

Pause.

A-t-elle bien entendu?

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle pivota lentement sur ses talons en direction de celui qui avait parlé.Un homme qui discutait avec une marchande. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

"Hey, toi là. Oui, toi. Dis-moi... As-tu bien dit... Monkey D. Luffy?"

L'homme acquieçat.

Camryn détalla. Où? Vers le bar ou elle était partie manger. Il y a souvent des avis de recherche placardés en masse là-bas. Luffy. Ce nom... Le gamin qui venait de Fushia. Elle s'en souvient de cette histoire. Avait-il enfin prit la mer? Sa curiosité la guida donc vers le bar.

'' Toujours cette foutue curiosité, hein...'' pensa-t-elle en souriant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : Devenir une légende.**

Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Un peu trop, peut-être. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait fait ce boucan. Une jeune fille essoufflée. Elle toussa un peu, puis se reprit. Elle marcha vers le bar, où les conversations reprirent. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret.

- Hé, Barman, chuchota-t-elle.

- Oui? Mais tu es la gamine de tout à l'heure ! Tu as encore faim? Et c'était quoi cette entrée... Y'en a qui s'y croient, j'vous jure, et...

- S'il-vous-plaît, Barman. Je voudrais avoir une information, l'interrompit-elle poliment, légèrement agacée.

L'homme la dévisagea, les yeux plissés.

- Je consommerais quelque chose, si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

- Bon très bien.

'' Quel sale radin'', pensa-t-elle, en commandant du cidre. Il lui en servit quelques secondes plus tard. Camryn sirota un peu le liquide puis elle soupira.

'' Connaissez-vous Monkey D. Luffy ?''

L'homme réfléchit. Puis il secoua la tête. Camryn fronça les sourcils. Quel emmerdeur. Et puis, c'était bien possible qu'il ne le sache pas, après tout... Peut être avait-elle mal entendu dans la rue. Tant pis, elle aura bu un peu de cidre avant de travailler.

Soudain, un homme habillé avec une chemise blanche, le col entouré d'un foulard bleu et une casquette sur la tête entra dans le bar. Il portait un paquet de feuilles.

Camryn ne prêta pas attention. C'était le type qui collait les affiches de la Marine. Comme d'habitude, depuis qu'il venait dans ce bar, il collait de nouvelles primes sur les murs en brique du bar. Cependant, ces avis de recherche était placardés un peu plus tard que la sortie des informations sur les journaux, donc la jeune fille ne les regardait pas souvent. Elle entendit des chuchotements désapprobateurs.

- Quelle sale gueule...

- Y'en a qui valent pas leur figure, sérieux...

- Si jeune...

- Je crois en avoir entendu parler en plus, un petit d'East Blue.

- Une mer pourrie. J'suis sûr qu'il va se casser les dents sur Grand Line.

'' Tu ferais pas mieux'' pensa-t-elle.

Elle tourna son visage vers les nouvelles affiches, avec un air fatigué.

Puis elle se figea.

Vous devez savoir pourquoi, non ?

Elle recracha son cidre dans la face du Barman. Elle le vit. Elle l'a vu.

'' Dead or Alive

Monkey D. Luffy

30,000,000 B ''

Elle ne fit pas attention aux cris du Barman. Elle se leva et contempla le visage d'un jeune garçon, un sourire idiot collé aux lèvres. Et le chapeau de paille. Son chapeau de paille. Un vague de nostalgie se fit sentir chez la jeune fille. Elle ne savait pas qui était ce gamin. Mais il est un ami de Shanks. Luffy! Qui était-il? Allait-il survivre? Encore cette foutue curiosité.

- REVIENS, SALE GAMINE!

Cet hurlement lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Le barman s'était dressé devant elle, se craquant les jointures. Elle fit un air blasé. Il était temps de courir. Ça elle savait faire, non ?

* * *

><p>Un coup de feu retentit. Puis un autre. Les balles fusaient. Parfois elles atteignaient leur cibles. Parfois non. Et quand cela arrivait, un juron s'échappait des lèvres du tireur. Enfin, de la tireuse. Elle tirait encore et encore.<p>

Encore.

Toujours.

Cela la détendait de tout le stress accumulé pendant la journée. Son examen était dans plusieurs semaines et elle travaillait jusqu'à l'épuisement. De plus, un haut gradé était persuadé qu'elle n'allait pas y arriver. On la jugeait encore pas son apparence pas très avantageuse, résultat de sa forte volonté d'intégrer cette section. Et là... Le petit garçon, ami de Shanks était devenu un pirate avec une grande prime. Oui, une grande prime pour un début dans la piraterie... Elle n'avait jamais vu ça. A part peut-être, cette fille, Nico Robin, mais l'avis de recherche était vieux d'au moins vingt ans. Enfin bref, il fallait qu'elle réussisse. Elle tira.

Elle rata sa cible.

Elle jura.

- Eh bien... Ce ne sont pas de belles paroles que tu dis-là, 'Ryn.

Elle soupira. Il était revenu. Un peu trop tard, mais il était là.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires, papa...

- Au contraire! Je ferais tout pour ma petite fille adorée!

- … N'importe quoi.

- Tu m'as l'air troublée. Rater ces cibles ne te ressemble pas, 'Ryn.

Elle se tut. Oui, elle était stressée. Et énervée par les paroles de l'Amiral.

- C'est bientôt la dernière ligne droite, papa.

- Tu rigoles? S'exclama-t-il. Tu as encore des jours avant l'examen! Détends-toi un peu.

- C'est ce que je fais déjà. Tu te plains alors que j'ai accepté de continuer le tir. C'est pas sympa!

- Arrête de faire la tête, 'Ryn!

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant. Elle le repoussa en souriant.

Elle posa son fusil sur l'herbe fraîche et s'assit par terre, les jambes croisées aux côtés de son père. Cet endroit où elle s'entraînait actuellement se trouvait sur le bord d'une falaise, près de la maison de Camryn. Des cibles étaient disposés juste devant le vide. Ici, elle pouvait tirer quand elle le voulait, elle ne pouvait blesser personne et ne dérangeait qui que ce soit. Elle leva son visage vers le ciel d'un bleu nuit profond, parsemé d'étoiles. La lune apparaissait nettement. L'air était doux, on entendait le chant des cigales fuser à travers le grove.

'''Comme cette nuit-là'', pensa Tôshizo. Oui, où il avait revu sa fille adorée après de longs mois d'absence. L'époque où sa femme était toujours là.

- Maman me manque, dit tendrement sa fille, le regard perdu dans les étoles, et en interprétant les pensées de son père.

- Moi aussi, 'Ryn. Moi aussi.

La jeune fille n'aperçut pas une larme discrète au coin son œil.

- Papa... Je dois absolument réussir cet examen.

- Pourquoi tant que ça? Je veux dire... Tu le désires tant que ça?

- Maman sera fière de moi si je réussi.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Réponds-moi sérieusement, Camryn.

Elle se tourna vers lui surprise. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom. C'était sérieux.

- Tu dois le faire pour toi, Camryn. Arrête d'en faire trop.

- C'est toi qui en fait trop. Je fais ce qu'il me semble être correct pour mon avenir.

- Mais tu ne fais pas attention à toi-même, Camryn, la coupa-t-il.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça? S'écria-t-elle.

Il se leva brusquement. Il regardait droit devant lui. Derrière lui, Camryn était toujours assise, les sourcils froncés. L'atmosphère était tendue. Elle se leva à son tour.

- Camryn...,commença-t-il.

- Non! Je vais te dire, moi, ce que je pense de tout ça. Tu veux savoir? Tout le monde ne fait que me juger par mon apparence. Personne ne croit en moi, je me démène comme une folle pour réussir ce fichu examen. J'ai même carrément été transformée en une grosse fille qui passe ses journées enfermées dans sa chambre. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai pas la force que tu as, ni la carrure, ni quoi que ce soit pour faire une bonne Marine. Alors, tu sais quoi? Cette section, c'est le seul endroit où je peux aller. Sauf que c'est absolument impossible d'être sélectionné à moins d'être super doué.

Un léger vent fit voleter la cape de Tôshizo.

- Tu ne crois pas en moi, c'est ça? Je n'ai pas le choix dans cette ère maudite dans laquelle je suis née, je deviendrais forcément Marine. Mais tu crois que c'est facile, si même un enfoiré d'Amiral me dit que c'est pas la peine? A cause de ma carrure? Je suis une trouillarde! Comment veux-tu que je survive ?

Le mot ''Justice'' flottait devant les yeux de Camryn. Il la narguait.

- Je ne sais faire que ça. Étudier! Et je veux réussir pour elle! Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre, bon sang!

Les larmes lui picotaient les yeux. Puis, son père se tourna vers elle.

- Camryn. Vis pour ta mère, mais vis surtout pour toi. Tu es en train de te faire du mal. Tu dois te reposer.

Camryn écarquilla les yeux. Ces paroles lui étaient familières. Mais elles étaient sorties de la bouche d'un pirate.

'' Arrête de te préoccuper de moi. Pense plutôt à toi.'' Lui avait un jour dit Rayleigh.

C'est vrai. Elle l'avait comprit. Elle n'avait jamais été maître de son destin. Elle n'était pas forte ou quoi. Elle était faible. Elle avait peur.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son père, en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

- Tiens le coup, ma petite 'Ryn. Ne sois pas défaitiste. Si telle est ta volonté, alors je t'encouragerais.

La jeune fille reniflait et pleurait de tout son être. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'instant. Mais le confort de son père l'aida à oublier pendant un moment tous ces problèmes. Les mains agrippées à la cape de son père. Au mot '' Justice''.

* * *

><p>C'est l'heure, les gars.<p>

C'est aujourd'hui.

Camryn allait passer cet examen qui allait décider de son futur. Si elle rate, alors toutes ces heures auront été vaines. Mais elle se sent confiante. Enfin pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut.

Elle venait d'arriver dans la Base de Sabaody. Elle était arrivée trop tôt, c'était peut être la peur d'arriver en retard. Mais malgré tout, elle savait qu'elle devait être calme et posée, ne surtout pas paniquer.

Assise dans la salle d'attente, deux filles étaient en face d'elle, et ne cessaient de la regarder en ricanant. Camryn ne fit pas attention. Après tout, on verra qui sera prise à la fin. Les candidats arrivaient les uns après les autres, et la salle d'attente se remplissait au fur et à mesure. Plusieurs personnes venaient d'îles complètement perdues, et peut être sans base Marine, il était donc impossible pour eux de passer l'examen chez eux.

Camryn avait travaillé dur ces derniers mois. Cette nuit où elle avait lâché toute sa frustration sur son père lui revint en mémoire. Oui, cette nuit-là, elle avait enfin connu un peu de paix. Et elle savait que sa mère la regardait depuis là-haut. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'échouer.

Sur ces pensées, elle entendit une voix familière. Elle était nonchalante et masculine. Et elle lui tapa immédiatement sur les nerfs. Encore lui.

- Dites-moi, les filles, vous êtes sacrément bien foutues. Tu veux pas venir dîner ce soir avec moi?

- Heiiiiiin? Gloussa une voix suraiguë.

L'Amiral Aokiji venait de faire son entrée. Les gens le regardaient avec des yeux écarquilles et s'inclinaient avec respect, même s'ils n'étaient pas officiers. C'est dire de l'influence de cet homme. Alors qu'il avait vraiment une attitude déplorable. Là, il draguait les jeunes filles qui se trouvaient devant Camryn. Bon, faut dire que la Nature les avait bien gâtées. Mais quelle hypocrisie de leur part de faire les gênées alors qu'au fond, elles étaient plus que flattées.

Un officier dit alors aux candidats de se diriger vers la salle d'examen. Tous se levèrent et se bousculaient. Camryn attendait toujours assise, que les gens soient tous entrés pour y aller à son tour.

Au fur et à mesure, elle pu voir distinctement Aokiji. Il était vraiment impressionnant, avec ses presque deux mètres de hauteur...

Il la vit.

Un petit sourire flegmatique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Camryn ne perdit pas patience. Elle le salua.

- Alors comme ça, tu étais vraiment sérieuse à propos de ça, dit-il.

- Oui, Amiral. Je compte bien réussir cet examen.

- Pff, t'as même pas changée depuis la dernière fois, lui répondit-il en la regardant de haut en bas.

- Et bien, je me préoccuperais de cela quand tout sera terminé.

- Hin. J'en doute.

- Très bien, finit-elle, en le saluant.

Elle était sur le point de partir quand elle s'arrêta soudain. Elle avait oublié de lui demander quelque chose.

- Amiral ?

- Moui?

- C'est étrange de vous trouver ici. Il a dû se passer quelque chose d"anormal, n'est-ce pas?

- Tôshizo n'a pas tenu sa langue?

- Non, le contre-amiral Tôshizo ne me dit jamais rien sur son travail. C'est juste que vous êtes un haut-gradé. Votre présence ici sur l'Archipel est curieuse.

- Ha?

'' En même temps avec une carrure pareille, comment veux-tu que ça n'éveille pas les soupçons...'', pensa-t-elle blasée.

- Bon, je dois y aller. Mes salutations Amiral.

- Hum.

Elle s'engouffra alors dans la salle.

Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond... Pourquoi était-il encore là, cet Amiral... Quelque chose de grave avait dû se produire, ces derniers-temps. Mais c'est étrange qu'ils ne relayent pas l'information. Et en plus, c'était le même Amiral. Aokiji. Elle ne l'avait plus jamais revu depuis la dernière fois. C'était il y a des mois. Et sa remarque lui était restée en travers de la gorge.

Elle grommela.

Elle s'assit à une table, devant une feuille retournée. L'examen d'entrée de la Section d'informations de la Marine, un département affilé au Gouvernement Mondial. C'était vraiment un examen à l'échelle internationale, ceux qui s'y présentaient n'étaient pas là pour rigoler. Pas de place pour les faibles. Il n'y avait à peine que 5 places disponibles dans le secteur de Camryn. Et il y avait au moins plusieurs centaines de candidats. Mais ça ne lui faisait pas peur.

Pour accéder à tout ce qui se tramait sur le monde, elle devait le réussir. A tout prix.

* * *

><p>'' Est-ce que j'y retourne ou pas? ''<p>

Elle se demandait cela, plantée devant le bar. Vous savez le bar, ou le tavernier voulait lui refaire le portrait pour lui avoir craché la totalité de son verre de cidre au visage, en voyant l'avis de recherche d'un certain Monkey D. Luffy. Cet incident qui s'est déroulé il y a trois mois. Oui, trois mois... Mais c'était aussi il y a quelques semaines que Camryn avait passé le concours.

Et c'était aujourd'hui que les résultats sortaient. Cependant, elle voulait retourner dans le bar, pour boire un petit coup. Oui, elle pouvait enfin se détendre. Après des semaines de suspense.

''Bon, tant pis'', pensa-t-elle. " C'était il y a longtemps, il va pas se souvenir de moi."

Elle poussa discrètement cette fois les portes de la taverne et s'y engouffra. Mais juste avant d'entrer, elle crut avoir aperçu un homme qui lui était familier. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que la foule avait déjà engloutit le personnage. Elle eut juste le temps de voir des cheveux flamboyants. Rien d'autre. Un pirate, sans doute, vu sa dégaine. Enfin, elle ne pensa plus à cela et entra. Le bar était bondé, en effet, c'était la fin de la matinée.

Elle s'assit sur une table ronde entourée de chaises surélevées. Elle s'assit et commanda de la bière. Enfin elle pouvait souffler un peu. Elle regarda les affiches sur le mur. La prime de Luffy n'avait toujours pas montée, elle s'arrêtait à 300,000,000 de Berrys. Une prime colossale. En effet, il avait complètement détruit Enies Lobby. Cela était apparu dans le journal en édition spéciale des millions de fois. Les gens en parlaient beaucoup. Elle se souvint de sa propre réaction, juste après qu'elle ai passé l'examen, devant la prime de Luffy qui avait passé à 100,000,000 alors qu'il avait vaincu Crocodile, le Grand Corsaire. Elle n'avait jamais vu cela, c'était beaucoup trop pour un pirate rookie. Et juste après, il avait augmenté et resté à 300,000,000, sa prime actuelle. Camryn, était secrètement heureuse pour lui. Pas qu'elle apprécie particulièrement les pirates, loin de là, mais parce qu'il avait réussi à survivre malgré son jeune âge. Et ça, c'était intéressant.

Camryn avait 19 ans, elle était adulte maintenant. Enfin presque. Elle a pu passer son examen, et aujourd'hui elle allait connaître les résultats. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Pour l'instant.

- Hey,toi.

Elle sursauta. Elle se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec le barman. Il la regardait, un œil plus grand que l'autre.

- Ta tête me dit quelque chose, gamine.

- Vraiment?

Elle priait pour qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas. Elle voulait simplement boire tranquillement, bon sang!

- Ha ! Ça me revient ! T'es la sale gamine qui m'a aspergé d'alcool!

Grillée.

- Et puis... Tu m'avais demandé si je connaissais un certain Monkey D Luffy?

Et là, tout le bar se tut.

Merde.

Tous les clients se tournèrent vers les deux. Ils lançaient un regard noir à Camryn.

- Et voilà que j'te surprends ici, à contempler sa prime. Tu l'connais ?

- Non pas du tout. Je dois y aller. Au revoir, Mons...

Un verre se brisa. Camryn se tourna vers le bruit et vit plusieurs clients qui s'étaient levés.L'un avait éclaté une bouteille de rhum par terre et la regardait d'un œil injecté de sang.

- T'iras nulle part. Nous, les pirates, on peut pas se les blairer. 'Sont tous des enfoirés de première. Non seulement t'oses nous mentir, mais en plus t'essaye de t'enfuir.

- Va falloir payer pour ça, grognasse.

Des rires gras approuvèrent ces dires. Le barman les rejoint. Après tout, ces brigands allaient s'occuper d'elle à sa place.

Attends... Grognasse ? Comment ils l'avaient appelé ? Une veine battit sur sa tempe. Elle était furieuse...Comment osaient-ils penser qu'elle était pirate par dessus le marché? Elle regretta soudain de ne pas s'être entraînée plus souvent aux exercices physiques de son père. Ça lui aurait servit dans cette situation...

Sans qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Les clients écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeur. Plusieurs hommes entrèrent d'un pas lourd. Ceux qui commençaient à sortir leurs armes pour attaquer Camryn reculèrent.

Soudain, un poing s'abattit sur l'homme à l'œil sanguin. Il valsa jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Camryn soupira puis se tourna vers celui qui avait fait ça. Un garçon, du même âge qu'elle, les cheveux roux en bataille se dressait de toute son hauteur, se craquant les jointures, un sourire aux lèvres. Derrière lui se trouvait un autre jeune homme, les yeux voilés par un bonnet noir. D'autres garçons de leur âge se tenaient derrière eux. Camryn sourit légèrement.

- Tu vas voir des ennuis... Graig.

- C'est ça qui va être drôle, Cam', lui répondit une voix pleine d'entrain.

Graig et Kurai. Ils ne tombaient pas mieux, ces deux-là! Les clients baissèrent la tête et les acolytes de l'homme prirent la fuite. Camryn plissa les yeux. Ces abrutis avaient donc autant d'influence que ça? Encore une fois, elle avait raté un épisode. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas revenue sur la zone de non-droit depuis un petit bout de temps... Enfin bref. Elle afficha un sourire sincère devant eux.

- Ça fait un bail, les gars !

- Ça tu peux le dire, Cam', sourit Kurai.

Ils n'avaient pas changé. Ils devaient être vraiment forts. En effet, la puissance du coup que Graig avait porté tout à l'heure n'était pas négligeable...

- Plus sérieusement, Cam'. On doit te dire un truc de ouf!

- Ouais, tu vas jamais le croire!

Camryn se pinça l'arrête du nez. Aie. Si ça les excitait à ce point, alors ça ne présageait rien de bon...

- Naaan lui dis pas, en fait, elle va péter son câble. Oublie pas que c'est une fille de Marine, après tout, dit Kurai à Graig.

- Justement, ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas taquinée!

Camryn commençait à perdre patience. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient lui dire! M'enfin, il étaient tout de même pas apparu, sortant de nulle part pour lui parler de rien du tout, tout de même !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bon sang !

Graig lui offrit son plus beau sourire machiavélique.

- T'es déjà entendu parler des Onze Supernovas? Disons que notre bon vieil Archipel a de la visite...

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Yo ! C'est ici que la véritable histoire commence. J'avais l'impression de prendre trop de temps à développer le début, mais chaque détail a son importance, alors c'est un peu long... Mais c'est vraiment à partir d'ici que son aventure va commencer. Alors, continuez de lire, s'il-vous plaît ! Merciiiiiiiii<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à : **

**_LittleSigh_****pour ta review, c'était vraiment gentil de ta part! **

**La suite! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 6 : L<strong>**es ****légendes**** ont débarqué. **

Un silence pesant. Un barman amoché gisant. Des yeux écarquillés. Un sourire insolent. Un goutte de sueur. Tel était le tableau, avec une atmosphère aussi lourde que tendue, dans un bar à Sabaody.

Mais surtout, parmi ces expressions se trouvait une particulière. Les yeux grand ouverts, les sourcils froncés vers le haut, les dents serrées, des rides autour de la bouche.

- Graig... T'es venu lui faire peur ou quoi?soupira un jeune homme, les yeux à peine visible, cachés par un bonnet noir.

- Haha... Elle a toujours cette sale expression de trouillarde, rit le garçon aux cheveux touffus, à ses côtés.

Devant eux, une jeune fille arborait donc cette tête. Camryn. Apparemment, elle savait de quoi parlaient les deux garçons. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Elle allait dire quelque chose.

- Les onze... Supernovas...

- T'as bien entendu, Cam!

Camryn fronça les sourcils. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret près du bar et poussa un soupir. Puis elle prit un air tout à fait innocent et regarda droit dans les yeux des deux garçons.

- C'est qui, ceux-là?

Tous les clients se pincèrent l'arrête du nez. Kurai pouffait devant l'air blasé de Graig.

- NON MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?

- Calme-toi, Graig, hahaha!

- QUE DALLE ! T'ES CENSÉE LE SAVOIR ! T'étais l'intello de notre groupe, Cam'!

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries, toi! Protesta Camryn.

Quelle bande d'abrutis, ça a pas changé! Même les clients se foutaient royalement de sa gueule! Elle commençait à légèrement s'impatienter.

- Bon, qui sont ces types ? Un nouveau gang ? Vous savez, j'ai pas l'habitude comme vous de traîner dans les zones de non-droit, dit-elle agacée.

- T'énerves pas, Cam'. Tu as beaucoup changée dis-moi, dis Graig en la regardant des pieds de la tête.

- Ah oui? En quoi?

- Je préfères ne pas te le dire, tu risques de mal le prendre, répondit-il, en souriant.

Ces sourires. Cela lui rappelait vaguement Rayleigh qui passait son temps à sourire pour un rien. Il n'avait que très rarement un air sérieux, qui ne durait pas longtemps d'ailleurs. Après tout, ces gamins qu'étaient Graig et Kurai passaient leur temps dans les zones interdites, ils devaient aller voir Rayleigh très souvent.

A ces mots, Graig enjamba le corps immobile du barman et alla derrière le comptoir pour attraper une bouteille de rhum. Les clients ne faisaient pas grand bruit, ils se contentaient de manger ou de boire silencieusement. Camryn fronça les sourcils. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de ça... Cette soudaine influence de ces deux abrutis! Il a dû se passer quelque chose. Soit ils sont devenus vraiment très forts et passaient donc leurs journées à se battre, soit... Elle déglutit. Soit ils se sont engagés sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de particulièrement intimidant pour tout l'Archipel.

Graig but un peu sous le regard suspicieux de la jeune fille.

- Ce sont... Les onze pirates ayant une prime supérieure à plus de 100,000,000 de Berrys qui ont débarqué tous en même temps sur l'Archipel. Inutile de préciser qu'ils sont de renommée mondiale...

Les gens dans le bar s'arrêtèrent subitement de parler. Ils se jetaient maintenant des coups d'œils horrifiés

Camryn haussa les sourcils. Ce n'était que ça? Des pirates, elle en avait vu un paquet qui accostaient ici, alors... Soudain un déclic se fit dans son cerveau. Si ces pirates avaient tous une prime supérieure à 100,000,000 de berrys, alors peut-être qu'il y allait avoir... Son regard se posa doucement sur une prime présentant le visage d'un jeune garçon souriant à pleines dents.

- Dis-moi leurs noms, Graig! s'écria-t-elle.

- Nan.

- S'il-te-plait! J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir, c'est urgent!

- Vraiment? Dans ce cas, à une seule condition.

Camryn plissa les yeux. Une condition? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui chantait encore?

- Tu retournes voir Shakky.

Camryn haussa un sourcil. Comment? Voir Shakky? C'était tout? Mais attends, cela voulait dire aussi... Retourner dans la zone de non-droit.?

- Ecoutez, elle me manque, mais je ne peux pas retourner là-bas, je n'en ai pas les conditions, dit-elle en montrant son corps. Soyez gentils, et dites-moi leurs noms.

- Les conditions? Pourtant c'était bien toi qui a gagné la course il y a dix ans..., fit mine de se rappeler Graig.

- Et c'est à ce moment-là que tu as rencontré Sh...commençait Kurai.

Camryn se jeta sur lui et lui plaqua les mains sur la totalité de son visage. Cela éveilla la curiosité de certains hommes de main des deux jeunes hommes.

Elle lui lança un regard affolé.

- D'accord, je ferais ce que vous voudrez, mais par pitié, ne dites pas un mot de plus! chuchota-t-elle. Je pars chercher mes affaires.

- Très bien, on t'attend là-bas, Cam'. pouffa Graig.

- Débarrassez-moi le plancher! répliqua-t-elle, rouge de honte.

Quand ils furent partis, Camryn resta seule, plantée au milieu de bar. Les clients la regardaient toujours, avec un air béat.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?! Continuez donc vos conversations! lança-t-elle au hasard, en sortant des lieux d'un pas rapide.

* * *

><p>'' C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai...''<p>

Camryn fulminait. Ces abrutis lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Elle était maintenant chez elle, en train de chercher quelque chose dans a penderie. Elle devait absolument se changer. Pas question de pénétrer dans la zone interdite avec des habits raffinés. Elle enfila un t-shirt vert clair au larges manches et une salopette short en jean. Elle nouait maintenant les lacets de ses grosses basket montantes jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle enfila une cape beige par dessus tout. Elle attrapa son fusil. C'était une arme simple, sans artifices, ni de signes distinctifs. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau où elle ouvrit un tiroir. Elle prit là plusieurs petite boîtes beiges avec l'inscription '' bullet'' dessus. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle fit un mouvement de recul. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers le tiroir ouvert. Elle y glissa sa main doucement, jusqu'au fond. Elle en sortit une boîte de balles, identique aux autres, mais noire. Camryn l'ouvrit délicatement et fronça les sourcils. Une goutte de sueur glissa sur son front. Elle détourna les yeux de l'intérieur de la boîte et la referma d'un coup sec. Elle l'enfouit dans ses poches et cacha son arme sous sa cape. Elle traversa sa chambre et passa devant un miroir. Elle se regarda avec sérieux. Elle refit rapidement son chignon et passa la baguette de bois au travers. Elle semblait se jauger. Et finit par faire un petit sourire triste.

- T'es moche..., dit-elle dans un rire.

Elle changea son expression quand elle passa le pas de la porte. La zone de non-droit... Les onze Supernovas... Il était temps d'y retourner. Elle rabattit la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête et partit en courant de sa maison.

En traversant la zone peuplée de non-droit, elle scrutait les passants, à la recherche de visages connus. Peut-être que ces fameux supernovas se cachaient là. Si elle en croisait un, elle pourrait facilement deviner qui pouvaient être les autres. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle se tient au courant des agissements des plus grands pirates de Grand Line. Elle arriva enfin devant la zone détruite. Il n'y avait plus personne désormais, l'endroit était un vrai No-Man's land.

Elle sortit du chemin pour emprunter son tunnel de racines, toujours intact.

Elle emprunta le passage des racines, en se baissant un peu car sa taille avait changé. Ce passage avait été conçu par une gamine pour une gamine, pas pour un adulte. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'y retourner. Elle arriva enfin à la sortie. La petite maison était toujours là, éternelle. Elle prit une grande inspiration, retenant son souffle quand elle frappa à la porte. Aucune voix lui dit d'entrer. Elle y alla par elle-même et trouva le bar vide. Pendant un instant, elle prit peur. Ou était Shakky ? Mais elle se reprit aussitôt en repensant à Graig qui lui avait assuré qu'elle était présente.

- Eh bien, je te revois encore avec cette tête d'enterrement. C'est devenu une manie, chez toi, dit une voix tranquille.

Camryn se retourna vers le comptoir et vit celle qu'elle recherchait. Une femme aux cheveux courts noirs, une cigarette entre de longs doigts fins, de grands yeux noirs. Camryn écarquilla les yeux.

- Je... Des pirates sont sur l'île et... Graig et Kurai m'ont dit que... Tu savais des choses et...

- Et c'est pour ça que tu es venue ? Lui dit calmement la dame, le regard sérieux.

Camryn se sentit soudainement blessée. C'est vrai, si les deux ne lui avaient fit de chantage, elle ne serait pas venue. Elle baissa les yeux, qui se remplissaient peu à peu de larmes.

- Oui. Mais...

Elle releva son visage inondé de larmes et de morve, les sourcils froncés.

- SHAKKY! cria-t-elle.

A ces mots, elle se jeta dans les bras de la femme qui éclata d'un rire léger et chaleureux. Elle entoura la jeune fille dans ses bras et lui caressait les cheveux.

- Tu vas me salir, petite Camryn!

- Oh, Shakky! Il s'est passé tellement de choses, j'aurais tellement voulu vous revoir, toi et Rayleigh! Et maintenant voila que des pirates vont mettre la pagaille dans l'île!

- Voyons ma petite, ne te met pas dans cet état-là, je plaisantais!

Et Camryn redoubla les pleurs.

Plus tard, Camryn buvait une tasse de thé, les yeux rougis, plus calme. Elle racontait à Shakky ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces dix dernières années. Shakky l'écoutait avec un petit sourire. Camryn avait beaucoup grandit mais avait toujours cette curiosité qui lui plaisait autant. De plus, si elle allait vraiment devenir une Marine, cela allait être intéressant pour la suite. En effet, elle n'ignorait pas le désir de Camryn de savoir enfin qui était Monkey D. Luffy, l'ami de Shanks. Ce Shanks qui l'avait d'ailleurs fascinée, le jour où il était venu voir Rayleigh. Et Camryn devait forcément savoir qu'il était devenu l'un des Quatre Empereur du Nouveau Monde. Mais elle semblait bien faire abstraction de tout cela.

Entre temps, des clients étaient venus boire un coup. Shakky les vit soudainement se diriger vers la sortie. Elle soupira.

- Dites donc, messieurs... Avez-vous payé votre consommation?

* * *

><p>Camryn était horrifiée devant le spectacle. Shakky tenait un des hommes par le col, il y avait du sang partout. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était aussi puissante que ça...<p>

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. La cloche sonna.

- Rayleigh! Shakky!

Camryn plissa les yeux. Rayleigh? Ah, Rayleigh! C'est vrai!

- Shakky! Où est R... Commença-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit complètement laissant apparaître plusieurs individus. Shakky se tourna vers les personne et sourit.

- Salut, les gars. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

Une goutte de sueur apparut sur le front de Camryn. Shakky faisait vraiment comme si de rien était alors qu'elle était en train de massacrer un type. Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez et se retourna, continuant de boire son thé.

- Salut, Shakky, ça fait un bail!

- Octi! Ça alors, ça fait tellement longtemps! Comment vas-tu! Laisse-moi m'occuper de ces messieurs, et je suis à vous!

- Pas de problèmes, on s'assoit.

- Décidément, aujourd'hui c'est la journée ds rencontres, murmura-t-elle.

Camryn entendait les voix, mais ne voyait pas leur propriétaires. Après tout, cela ne l'intéressait pas. Elle entendit des craquements douteux provenant certainement d'un des hommes amoché puis un bruit de porte qu'on ferme. Shakky avait finit son boulot, on dirait.

Octi? Un ami à elle de longue date, sûrement. Et puis, il n'était pas seul. Elle vit Shakky s'asseoir avec eux et discuter. Elle n'osait pas s'incruster, de peur de les déranger. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps. Mais sa curiosité prit le dessus, comme d'habitude. Elle risqua un regard sur le côté. Elle aperçu une jeune fille aux cheveux courts verts, portant une longue jupe. Sur ses genoux reposait une sorte d'étoile de mer avec un bonnet. Et celui qui tenait une conversation plutôt animée était un grand homme avec des cheveux blancs en pétard, une bouche très bizarre en forme de trompe. Il avait une large carrure poru un simple homme, pensa Camryn. Mais elle ne fit pas attention. Des personnes peu communes étaient fréquentes sur Grand Line.

Soudain elle entendit des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un passa derrière elle et se précipita vers le frigo derrière le comptoir. Il l'ouvrit et prit une montagne de nourriture au hasard et l'enfourna dans sa bouche . Camryn le regardait faire, ne pouvant voir que le dos de l'individu qui dévalisait le frigo de Shakky. Elle prit un air blasé, et continua à boire son thé. Shakky avait vraiment des fréquentations étranges...

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda Shakky

'' C'est inutile, il se sert lui-même... Quel impoli'' pensa la jeune fille.

- Oh! Désolé! Il va tout vous vider!

'' J'te jure...'Qui peut bien être ce morfale..''

- Luffy !

Une grande gerbe d'eau chaude sortit de la bouche de Camryn et s'écrasa avec force sur la personne qui mangeait. Un silence suivit.

Le garçon se retourna, mécontent, et rajusta son chapeau de paille sur sa tête.

- Hey, ça va pas, ou quoi? Tu vas me le mouiller!

La mâchoire de Camryn se décrocha et tomba jusqu'au sol, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

- QU..., s'étouffait-t-elle.

Elle entendit Shakky rire. Alors, cela voulait dire qu'il était...

- MONKEY D. LUFFY ?

* * *

><p>- Shakky! Tu le savais et tu m'as rien dit!<p>

Camryn était désormais assise aux côtés du gamin au chapeau de paille ainsi qu'un espèce de squelette parlant qui lui avait fichu la peur de sa vie. De plus, ils étaient accompagné d'une espèce de raton laveur qui gigotait dans tous les sens. Une belle bande d'abrutis...Camryn était nerveuse. Alors c'était ce gamin, l'ami de Shanks? Il est vraiment tel qu'il l'avait décrit. Surtout son idiotie. Elle pouffa de rire. Luffy lui avait demandé comme elle le connaissait, elle avait bêtement répondu qu'elle avait vu son avis de recherche. En vérité elle n'osait pas lui parler de Shanks. Et puis, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires après tout, elle devait se mêler de ce qui la regardait.

- Alors, mon petit Monkey, à ce qu'on raconte tu aurais détruit Enies Lobby? Je me demande si c'est vrai... N'est-ce pas?

- Franchement, laisse tomber, c'es trop compliqué, répondit Luffy.

Camryn tressaillit. Alors c'était donc vrai? Comment cette blague de gamin avait pu vaincre la Marine d'Enies Lobby... Et osé tenir tête au Gouvernement Mondial?

C'est tout à fait incroyable. Camryn avait apprit avec le temps à prendre du recul sur les informations qui sortaient des journaux. Certains points de vus étaient totalement biaisés, ou alors favorisaient l'image de la Marine au détriment des criminels. Mais elle ne pensait pas que les Mugiwara avaient réellement détruit Enies Lobby. Ou conduit à sa destruction. Cependant, ces faits viennent d'être confirmés. Elle se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Ils doivent être d'une puissance phénoménale, alors...

- C'est drôle, tu as le même nom que Garp, le haut gradé de la Marine.

- C'est normal, c'est mon grand-père!

- Vraiment? rit Shakky.

- QUOI ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche.

- Cela te choque, petite Camryn ? pouffa Shakky.

- Y'a pas de quoi rire, Shakky! Garp est un grand Marine, je ne pensais pas que ces deux-là avaient un lien! répliqua Camryn.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça eut te faire? Et puis d'abord, t'es qui ? dit Luffy.

- Je suis Ca... Gnn, je suis personne de bien important! Ça ne te regarde pas, Monkey D. Luffy!

- Pourquoi tu dis mon nom en entier? Je suis Luffy !

Il fit la moue. Shakky riait.

- Je vous présente Camryn Tôshizo. Elle est née ici, c'est une vieille amie à moi.

- Tôshizo ? Ça me dit quelque chose...dit Luffy.

- Raah, Shakky, tu l'as fait exprès!

- Haha ! Enfin bref, elle n'a pas l'habitude de voir des pirates, comprenez ses réactions.

- Yohohoho, il n'y a pas de mal! ajouta le squelette.

Camryn le regarda d'un air blasé.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir importunés. Je ne le pensais pas mal.

- Nyu! Ne t'inquiète pas, les amis de Shakky sont mes amis! Comment l'as-tu connue?lui demanda Octi.

- Oh, euh... C'est une très longue histoire! sourit Camryn.

- Oui, c'est un peu long à expliquer, ajouta Shakky.

Elle alluma une autre cigarette et en tira une bouffée.

- C'est drôle que tu sois le petit-fils de Garp, mon petit Monkey. Tu sais, il m'a beaucoup pourchassée à l'époque.

- Pourquoi?

- Shakky était une pirate il y a longtemps, Luffy, dit Octi.

- Oui ça doit faire une quarantaine d'années que j'ai quitté la piraterie. A présent, je préfère assister à l'ascension des petits rookies comme toi.

- Non mais t'as quel âge, mamie? dit Luffy.

- MAMIE? Comment ça, mamie? C'est pas une manière de l'appeler, Monkey D. Luffy!

Shakky éclata de rire. Puis elle prit un sourire énigmatique que Camryn connaissait bien.

- Si vous êtes venus ici, c'est pour aller au Nouveau Monde, n'est-ce pas?

Luffy fit une mine surprise, puis sourit avec détermination.

- Ouais! Sur l'île des Hommes Poissons!

- Des hommes-poissons? Dit Camryn, les sourcils froncés.

Shakky plissa les yeux à l'instant où Camryn dit ces mots. Elle avait oublié que Camryn était née à Sabaody. Elle doit avoir un certain point de vue sur les hommes poissons.

- Et oui, Ca...Gnnn ! dit Luffy, un sourire idiot collé au visage.

- Non mais c'est pas mon prénom, abrutiiiiiiiiiii !

- Ben c'est pas ma faute, tu me l'a dit comme ça! Et puis je m'en souviens plus, moi..

- C'est CAMRYN!

- Bon. Fit Shakky, fermement. Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous cherchez un bon mécanicien de revêtement, non? Rayleigh je présume.

- Oui, c'est ça!

- Malheureusement, il n'est pas là.

Luffy poussa un gémissement et posa sa tête sur le bois du comptoir. Les autres soupirèrent.

- Où est-il alors?

- Rassurez-vous, il n'est pas sorti de l'Archipel. Il a dû se trouver une petite femme et vit quelque part avec elle. Cela fait six mois que je ne l'ai pas revu.

- QUOIIIII? .

La mâchoire de Camryn fit bonjour au sol. Six mois? Comment est-ce possible? C'était il y a des lustres! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre pendant tout ce temps? Enfin, elle était au courant pour ses manies de parier son argent au Casino ou de faire la tournée des bars, mais... Six mois! C'était bien trop long!

- Et tu n'es pas inquiète pour lui?

- Non, pas du tout. Je sais qu'il va bien. Lui aussi, c'était un pirate, tu sais.

C'est vrai, pensa Camryn. Celui qui fera du mal à Rayleigh n'était pas encore né.

- Sérieux? Mais du coup on fait quoiiiii ! s'écria Luffy.

- Je crois que l'on doit partir à sa recherche, proposa le squelette.

-Bonne idée, Brook !

- NGGG JE VAIS LE CHERCHER! s'écria Camryn, serrant son poing.

- Il doit probablement se trouver entre le grove 1 et le grove 29.

- L-la zone de non-droit... Euh... Peut-être plus tard, Shakky, dit Camryn en se tassant subitement.

- T'es vraiment une trouillarde, toi, lui dit platement Luffy.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !

- Voyons, petite Camryn, tu connais bien la zone. Je suis sûre que tu le trouveras assez facilement. Tu n'avais pas de plan des groves?

Camryn fit la moue et soupira. Shakky leur dit de chercher également dans le Sabaody Park, ce que les autres approuvèrent avec de grands cris de joie. Camryn observait Luffy. Finalement, il lui ressemblait assez. A Shanks. Il avait cette même attitude déterminée et optimiste. Ce que Luffy avait en plus était peut-être sa spontanéité parfois décourageante. Mais, cela faisait longtemps que Camryn n'était pas revenue dans ce bar, et qu'elle ne pensait plus à Shanks, mais aussi Shakky et Rayleigh. Décidément, ce bar lui procurait un peu de joie dans sa vie monotone.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, faites très attention, dit subitement Shakky.

Tous se turent.

- D'après mes informations, et si j'ai bien compté, ça veut dire qu'actuellement, onze personnes dont la tête est mie à prix à plus de 100,000,000 de Berry sont sur l'Archipel. Et tous en même temps. Étrange, non?

- Les onze supernovas! s'écria Camryn.

- Hum? Tu es déjà au courant? Après tout ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.

- Je n'en sais pas plus... Je ne sais pas qui étaient les primes, c'était pour ça aussi que j'étais venue te voir! Mais à présent... J'ai la confirmation de quelque chose. Merci, Luffy!

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles? J'a irien fait!

- Haha, merci d'être venu. Je suis juste venue vérifier !

- Je ne comprends rien, mais si ça peut te faire plaisir..., dit Luffy en passant sa main derrière la tête.

- Je dois partir! Et je vais essayer de retrouver Rayleigh, ça fait un bail que je ne l'ai pas vu!

- Fais comme tu veux, ma petite Camryn. Surtout sois prudente!

Camryn lui sourit puis rabattit sa capuche. Elle sortit du bar et se faufila dans le tunnel en direction des groves habités. Elle partit donc à la recherche de Rayleigh.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bar, Shakky donnait les dernières instructions à Luffy et ses amis, après leur avoir donné les noms de ses futurs rivaux.

- Merci pour tout, Shakky, dit Octi.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, je suis heureuse d'aider tes amis. Fais attention!

- Merci Mamie Shakky! cria Luffy.

- Essaye de ne pas mourir, mon petit Monkey!

- Au fait, elle est plutôt bizarre, ton amie! Elle m'a remercié alors que je n'ai rien fait...

Shakky éclata de rire.

- Je te raconterais ça plus tard. Soyez discrets!

- Compte sur nous!

Shakky sourit. Elle ne croyait pas que cela allait arriver. Ce gamin était imprévisible. Il y aura du grabuge, c'était sûr.

Pendant ce temps, Camryn courrait vers les groves les plus bas. Elle était dans la zone habitée, et dû ralentir la cadence à cause des passants. Soudain, son den den mushi sonna. Elle s'arrêta.

- Allo?

- Camryn! Alors, tu es allée la voir?

C'était la voix de Graig.

- Oui. J'ai mes réponses, abruti.

- Hahaha, tu m'en veux encore! Ce Luffy, je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais c'est le deuxième plus primé des supernovas.

- QU...

Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche. Quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre.

- Sérieux? Mai alors, il y a quelqu'un de plus fort que lui?

- Oui! C'est...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Une violent grésillement perturba la ligne. Le den den mushi disait des paroles inaudibles, et un cri se fit entendre. Au même moment, Camryn entendit un bruit sourd provenant d'un peu plus loin dans la ville. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Une fumée noire s'échappait de l'horizon.

- Graig!

Une goutte de sueur coula sur son front. Soudain, un déclic se fit.

Onze pirates très puissants.

- Maudits pirates...,murmura-t-elle.

- Camryn!

-Graig! Tu es vivant! Que se passe-t-il, bon sang?

Elle entendit son ami éclater d'un rire triomphant.

- Camryn, j'en trouvé un! C'est lui a a provoqué l'explosion.

- Et ça te fait rire? Pauvre débile, t'as faillit y laisser ta peau! J'espère que tu l'as pas défié!

- Non, je n'oserais pas. Mais quel honneur de le voir!

- Qui ?

- Eustass ''Cap'tain'' Kidd. Le plus primé des Supernovas.

Camryn fronça les sourcils.

'' Oh non... Pas lui! ''

* * *

><p><span><strong>fiiiiiiiin ! <strong>

**Merci de lire! **


	8. Chapter 8

**La suite! **

**Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fiction! **

**Et merci à _LittleSigh_ pour sa review, qui m'a fait beaucoup plaisir^^ **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 7 : Sur les traces de la Légende. <strong>

'' Eustass Cap'tain Kidd, le plus primé des supernovas! ''

'' Oh non... Pas lui ! ''

Camryn se pinça l'arrête du nez et courut vers la direction opposée de la fumée au plus vite. Il était question de s'éloigner de ce fauteur de trouble le plus possible!

- Graig, écoute-moi bien! Ne fais rien d'idiot! Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, il te tuera!

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, pour qui me prends-tu?

- Arrête, je sais très bien de quoi tu es capable. Et je sais très bien que tu admires autant que tu le craint !

- Comment ça ? Tu l'connais?

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres.

- T'occupes. Ne fait rien d'idiot!

Un rire suivit ces paroles. Camryn soupira. Elle savait que le départ pour la piraterie de Graig était plus qu'imminent, et qu'il pourrait bien rejoindre un équipage. Ou alors en créer un. Mais la présence des supernovas était une bonne occasion pour s'enfuir de cette île et partir à l'aventure. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. D'accord, il allait peut-être rejoindre un équipage, mais... Pas de Kidd! Cet homme était à peine connu il a quelques mois, et le voilà supernova! Il a d'ailleurs causé pas mal de pertes civiles dans certaines îles, c'était un tueur sans pitié. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Graig pouvait l'admirer. Elle priait d'ailleurs intérieurement pour que Graig ne succombe pas à l'envie de lui parler ou de tenter quoi que ce soit pour essayer de rejoindre ses rangs.

En courant, une larme discrète apparut au coin de l'œil vert de la jeune fille. Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait aujourd'hui que ses deux amis d'enfance allaient partir...

C'est donc aujourd'hui que leur chemins allaient se séparer.

- Graig. Tu étais censé m'attendre chez Shakky.

- J'ai changé d'avis.

- Très bien. Et tu ne m'avais pas dit que Ray avait disparu de la circulation depuis six mois.

- Ah, oui. Mais ne t'en fait pas, il va s'en sortir. Il est bien plus fort que tous les supernovas réunis.

- Peut-être, mais moi je veux le voir. Tu n'aurais pas une idée ?

- Pourquoi tu veux le voir? Il t'a tant manqué que ça ?

Camryn se tut. Non, ce n'était pas pour ça. Enfin, si, en partie, mais elle devait lui parler. Il se trouve que le gamin au chapeau de paille se trouvait sur l'île. Et qu'il avait besoin de lui, pour partir vers le Nouveau Monde. Mais la jeune fille voulait vérifier autre chose. Ce chapeau de paille... Rayleigh devait absolument le revoir. Et surtout... Ces personnages sont liés. Elle le sentait.

Finalement, elle était confuse. Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à le retrouver? Elle n'en savait rien. Pour plusieurs raisons peut-être. Cependant, cette forte curiosité qui la guidait depuis des lustres était plus forte que jamais.

Alors pourquoi ne pas suivre son intuition? C'est ce qu'elle a toujours fait.

- LES DRAGONS CÉLESTES !

La jeune fille s'arrêta soudainement et se prosterna automatiquement. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir où elle était. Elle attendit longtemps. En effet, le Tenryuubitô prenait plus de temps que d'habitude pour traverser la rue. Petit à petit, elle entendit des gémissements. Elle risqua un regard délicatement et discrètement vers le sol couvert d'herbe fraîche qui fut écrasée par une masse. Puis cette chose se retira. Et fut remplacée par une autre. Camryn ferma les yeux quelques secondes, réalisant ce qu'elle avait vu.

Cette masse, c'était une main. Celle d'un humain. Couverte de blessures et de crasse. Son imagination devina le reste du tableau. Le noble mondial se déplaçait à dos d'humain. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il mettait autant de temps à avancer. Elle vit ensuite des chaînes. Les esclaves étaient traités de plus en plus cruellement, ces temps-ci.

Puis elle le vit s'arrêter et se diriger vers un groupe de personnes. Camryn ne put voir ce qu'il s'y passait mais elle entendit des personnes crier.

Soudain, un coup de feu se fit entendre. Le jeune fille ferma doucement les yeux à l'entente de ce son qui lui était si familier. Voilà. Quelqu'un venait de se faire sûrement tuer. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a offensé un Dragon Céleste. Elle sentit plus que jamais le poids de son arme sur son dos.

'' Je croyais que c'était pour se défendre qu'on les utilisait...''

Peut-être, mais on les utilisait quand même pour tuer. C'est pareil. Camryn entendit un rire. Elle rouvrit les yeux en entendit les gens aux alentours chuchoter fébrilement.

'' C'est qui ce type ? Il veut mourir ou quoi ? ''

'' Quel taré! ''

N'y tenant plus, Camryn se redressa sur ses genoux et se tourna vers l'origine de cette agitation.

Son cœur faillit s'arrêter. Sa bouche s'ouvrit lentement puis se referma.

Une jeune homme marchait tranquillement dans l'allée. Il buvait une bouteille de rhum. Son teint était basané et ses cheveux verts courts étaient un peu ébouriffés. Il tenait à son flanc trois sabres. Ce qui permit à Camryn de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

'' D'accord, c'est bien normal qu'il soit là, après tout je viens de rencontrer son capitaine il y a quelques minutes, mais...''

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent, ses dents se serrèrent et formaient des rides aux coins de sa bouche. Ses sourcils se froncèrent vers le haut.

'' Mais quelqu'un peut me dire qu'est-ce qu'il lui preeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeend''! Hurla intérieurement Camryn.

Sous les cris déchirant d'une femme contemplant son mari à l'agonie, Zoro, les chasseur de pirates marchait nonchalamment dans l'allée. Si bien qu'il se retrouva devant le Tenryuubitô.

Camryn retenait son souffle, les yeux écarquillés. Elle déglutit.

Puis elle se mit à réfléchir. Si jamais Zoro le provoquait -ce qui était tout à fait impossible, du moins si on était sain d'esprit-, qu'arriverait-il?... Les Onze Supernovas seraient alors tous découverts, et il faudrait plus qu'une base Marine pour tous les capturer. Des renforts de l'île voisine, certes, mais serait-ce une flotte banale? Celle d'un vice-amiral par exemple? Non,non. Il fallait penser beaucoup plus large que cela. Camryn tiqua. Seraient-ils capable de faire rappliquer un Amiral?

L'image du visage d'Aokiji, un sourire flegmatique collé au visage s'imposa dans son esprit.

Elle frissonna. Rien que de penser à cet imbécile, elle se sentit légèrement agacée.

Cependant, elle le reverra sûrement si jamais elle réussissait son examen... L'examen! Les résultats sortaient aujourd'hui!

Ses pensées furent interrompues des murmures indignés. Zoro se trouvait devant le noble et le regardait d'un air agacé. Il lui dit quelque chose que Camryn ne sut entendre et un coup de feu se fit entendre.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Elle vit un éclair rose se jeter sur l'homme qui fut projeté à quelques mètres du Tenryuubitô.

'' Grand frère! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de le défier! Tu savais très bien que tu allais mourir ! ''

Une masse de cheveux rose gémissait et pleurait sur le corps du Chasseur de pirates.

Camryn plissa les yeux. S'était-il fait tuer? Non impossible. Elle vit un sabre dégainé. Avait-il vraiment tenté de tuer un Dragon Celeste ? Et puis, elle avait vu la gamine arriver après le coup de feu. Et pendant ce laps de temps, Zoro était intact. Le timing était parfait, tant et si bien que le noble, croyant l'avoir tué, s'en alla, toujours sur le dos de son esclave.

La jeune fille rabattit encore plus sa capuche sur son visage et se rapprocha des deux pirates. Elle reconnut Jewerly Bonney, dite La Gloutonne, qui criait maintenant sur Zoro. Soudain la jeune fille s'arrêta. Elle scruta les alentours.

'' 1,2,3... Et même 4...''

Elle se raidit. Il y avait beaucoup de supernovas présents, ici. Là-bas, en face, c'était Capone '' Gang'' Bege. Et encore là, c'était Scratchmen Apoo, la Marée Rugissante. Un peu plus loin se trouvait Urouge le Moine Fou. Ces noms qui étaient devenus connus au fil des années... Bien sûr, Camryn n'aperçu pas Hawkins, qui, lui demeurait caché à l'instar de ses collègues pirate.

Les supernovas. Cette nouvelle génération de pirates, la Pire des Générations, comme dit Shakky.

'' Faut pas rester là'', pensa la jeune fille, en reprenant son chemin.

* * *

><p>Elle avait était bientôt arrivée aux derniers groves. Elle n'avait plus croisé d'autres supernovas et arrivait maintenant dans les zones les plus dangereuses.<p>

C'était ici que s'attroupaient les différents maison de vente aux enchères. Les gangs ramenaient leurs prises en échange d'argent. Camryn trouvait cette activité dégoûtante. Bien qu'elle avait grandit, en voyant les Dragons Célestes se pavaner avec leurs esclaves. En vérité, la jeune file n'avait pas forcément d'avis sur la question. Certes, attraper des humains et les transformer en esclaves pour le restant de leurs jours l'effrayait. Mais elle avait appris à vivre avec cela, en se disant que rien ne pouvait changer cette pratique. Les nobles mondiaux étaient bien trop puissants pour que l'on s'oppose à eux. Mais elle ne pensait pas réellement que Rayleigh s'était fait attraper. Elle appela Graig.

- Oui?

- Graig, je suis dans les zones de ventes au enchères. Je vais rentrer chez Shakky, Rayleigh ne peux pas être là.

- Vraiment? N'oublie pas qu'il avait beaucoup de dettes.

- Tu penses qu'il se serait laissé prendre? Devenir esclave parce qu'il n'avait pas assez pour rembourser ses dettes?

- C'est possible.

- Dans tous les cas, je rentre. Il s'en sortira.

- Entendu. Camryn, tu ne devinera jamais !

Elle soupira.

- Oui?

- On a vu les Chapeaux de paille !

- Ah, ce n'est que ça.

- Quoi? Ne me dit pas que tu les as vus avant nous?

- Ils étaient chez Shakky tout-à-l'heure. Mais vous étiez occupés à chercher les supernovas.

- Enfin bref, une de leurs amies a été enlevée!

Comment? Une de leurs amies? Qui ça pouvait bien être...

- Ils ont demandé de l'aide aux Exceeds Riders. Je ne savais pas qu'ils connaissaient Duval, continuait le jeune homme.

- Ah, oui, eux. Je me demande comment vous pouvez traîner avec ces chasseurs d'esclaves. Je vous signale qu'on a faillit en devenir, à l'époque!

- Bah, c'est du passé! C'était la loi du plus fort qui voulait ça.

Camryn souffla de mécontentement. La loi du plus fort ? Une connerie sans nom, oui! Mais le poids de son fusil sur son dos lui rappela que c'était la triste vérité si on voulait survivre dans les zones de non-droit. Elle soupira, puis raccrocha.

Elle marcha un peu et se retrouva dans le grove 1.

Elle soupira. Rayleigh n'était visiblement pas ici. Il a dû partir vers la ville. Et puis, s'il s'était fait vraiment capturer, il s'en serait sorti sans problèmes. On parle de Rayleigh, quand même.

Des éclats de voix attirèrent soudain son attention.

Elle se rapprocha instinctivement. Elle s'embusqua dans des buissons et vit un bâtiment au loin. Une maison de vente aux enchères. Sur le panneau, il était marqué '' Human''.

Camryn déglutit. C'était ici que l'on vendait des humains... A d'autres humains. Décidément, la logique de la chose lui échappait complètement. Elle vit deux hommes discuter avec animation et reconnu l'un d'eux. Il avait une figure singulière, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, des cheveux hirsutes, et un chapeau avec une plume. Peterman.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle ne pensait pas le croiser ici. Elle tenta de bouger, mais son pied s'entrava dans une racine, et elle s'étala de tout son long, sortant de sa cachette. Evidemment, l'homme la remarqua immédiatement.

'' Merde, ça craint...''

Elle se releva, mais remarqua trop tard que sa capuche n'était plus sur sa tête. Peterman la dévisagea un instant puis sourit.

'' Tiens, tiens... Que fait ici une demoiselle seule, devant une maison de vente aux enchères.

Camryn fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis venue participer.

- Ah oui? N'étais-tu pas plutôt en train de m'espionner, par hasard?

- Haha... Pas du tout, cher monsieur, dit-elle avec un sourire jaune.

Plus aucune excuse n'était possible. Mais visiblement, il ne l'avait pas reconnue. Tant mieux, pensa-t-elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir maintenant. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de son front.

- Bah, une humaine en plus d'une sirène, ça ne fera qu'augmenter mon pactole!

Et il tira une dague de son étui. Il la lança sur Camryn, qui l'évita maladroitement.

'' C'est pas passé loiiin !'' paniqua-t-elle, une expression d'extrême peur sur le visage.

Il était temps de courir! Cependant, elle se rappela soudain de l'arme qu'elle portait sur son dos. Elle ne s'était jamais battue de sa vie contre un véritable ennemi! Mais il était peut-être temps de se débarrasser de ce type une bonne fois pour toutes!

Elle attrapa son fusil et se mit en joue. Peterman se jeta sur elle. Elle tira. La secousse habituelle qu'elle recevait sur son épaule était anodine, comparé à ce qu'elle sentait aux entraînement. L'adrénaline faisait part du combat.

La balle siffla, elle fut évitée par l'homme mais elle troua son couvre-chef. Celui-ci le retira et contempla le trou. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et il s'élança sur la jeune fille, de la colère dans ses yeux.

Camryn recula. Elle ne pouvait que tirer à distance. Un fusil était inutile au combat rapproché. Elle réfléchit rapidement. Oui, elle pouvait l'utiliser d'une autre manière. Cependant, Peterman était proche et lui donna un coup de dague. Camryn évita tardivement, se prenant une égratignure sur la joue droite. L'home lui donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac et elle tomba au sol. Il la dominait de toute son hauteur.

- Finalement, je vais plutôt te tuer. Ta sale tête ne me revient pas, tu ne ferais même pas une bonne esclave, vu tes capacités. Tu es inutile.

Ces mots résonnèrent. ''Inutile''. Camryn écarquilla les yeux. Cet homme venait de porter un jugement sur toute sa vie. Non seulement il ne l'avait pas reconnue, celle qui l'avait fui il y a des années, mais en plus elle avait perdu face à lui, une simple vermine. Elle serra son poing. La jeune fille se sentait insultée au plus profond de son être. Un regard chargé de haine fut lancé à Peterman.

- Ne me juge pas! S'écria-t-elle, d'une voix forte et assurée.

Elle donna un coup de pied sur la rotule du chasseur qui lâcha un juron. La jeune fille se redressa, retourna son fusil, et donna un formidable coup de crosse sur le visage de Peterman qui était maintenant plein de sang. Pour finir, elle chargea son fusil et le pointa sur son front.

Mais l'homme était inconscient.

La jeune fille soupira et rangea son arme. Elle s'écroula par terre, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de son souffle. Elle regarda son pire ennemi, celui qui avait voulu l'attraper quand elle n'était qu'une enfant, celui qui pratiquait ces chasses illégales. Oui, illégales. Camryn sourit. Venait-elle de... De battre un homme qui ne pensait faire que le mal? Était-ce cela de... D'accomplir quelque chose de juste par rapport à ceux qu'il a fait souffrir? Elle éclata de rire. Juste! Justice, plutôt! Elle leva son poing en l'air. Elle était rassurée. Elle ne tombera jamais de l'autre côté. Elle l'a battu, lui, un criminel. Ce n'était que justice.

'' Maman...'' murmura-t-elle.

Oui, elle ne deviendras jamais une hors-a-loi. Elle rependra la justice et arrêtera ce genre de tortionnaire. Pour rendre la liberté à leur prisonniers. Le voilà son sens de la Justice. Faire régner la Liberté.

* * *

><p>Deux garçons courraient vers le grove où se trouvait notre héroïne. L'un arborait un sourire triomphant, l'autre paraissait plus calme. Ils courraient et s'arrêtèrent subitement.<p>

- Ku! Cache-toi!

Ils se baissèrent. Les feuillages des buissons les camouflaient parfaitement. Tout était calme, les bulles montaient dans le ciel, et l'on entendait plsu que leurs bruit, dans le grove 1. Les deux jeunes hommes scrutèrent la grande maison de vente aux enchères. L'un d'eux sourit.

- Regarde qui voilà. Nos amis les empaffés de Dragon Célestes.

En effet, un homme d'âge mûr tenait une canne en bois, suivit d'une jeune fille rousse. Ils portaient tous les deux des combinaisons blanches, ainsi qu'une bulle sur leur tête. Derrière eux se tenait un mastodonte aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux profonds. Cet homme gigantesque arborait un tatouage rouge qui entourait son œil. Son regard était vide, sans joie. Ses mains étaient entourées de chaînes, et il portait à son cou le collier meurtrier des esclaves, qui exploserait si on tentait de l'enlever.

Un homme sortit de la maison et se prosterna.

- Oh! Saint Roswald! Sainte Charlia! Nous vous attendions pour débuter les enchères!

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec un sourire entendu. Ce qu'ils cherchaient était peut-être à l'intérieur.

- Plutôt mignonne, la Charlia. Dommage qu'elle soit pourrie de l'intérieur, sourit Graig.

- Raconte pas n'importe quoi. Ne me dis pas que tu la trouve belle. tout en elle est immonde, dit platement Kurai.

- Aaah Kurai, décidément tu es si compliqué. M'enfin bref, la sirène est sûrement là-dedans. La vendre pour des Dragons Célestes, c'est une affaire en or.

- Les Exceeds vont bientôt arriver. Dépêchons-nous.

Les deux garçons se faufilèrent vers la maison, mais butèrent sur quelque chose. Une masse sombre était étendue derrière les buissons. Ils virent que c'était un homme.

- J'y crois pas, Graig, regarde un peu ça! chuchota Kurai.

Le jeune homme interpellé s'approcha de la masse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

- Peuh! Qui a osé s'occuper de cet enfoiré avant moi... Il va m'entendre!

- Qui a bien pu faire ça... Tu crois qu'il est déjà à l'intérieur ?

- Je sais pas... Viens on y va.

Ils se levèrent et laissèrent le corps inconscient de Peterman là où il était. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de service.

Ils furent arrêté par un garde.

- Halte! Si vous voulez assister à la vente, ce n'est pas par là!

- Hey, calme-toi. Nous sommes des chasseurs d'esclave . On vient de la part de notre chef.

- J'espère bien! Tout à l'heure, il y avait une gamine étrange qui voulait rentrer. Quel clan ?

Ils sourirent. Graig releva son t-shirt, dévoilant son flanc à l'homme qui pâlit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici! Je ne vous ai jamais vu délivrer une marchandise!

- T'occupes, laisse-nous entrer si tu veux pas qu'on te coupe la langue, dit Graig, un sourire torve sur son visage.

L'homme les laissa entrer à contre-cœur. Il se fit immédiatement assommer par Kurai ensuite.

Quand ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal à la salle des cachots, ils se cachèrent. Il y avait plus de gardes que prévu. Ces derniers prenaient les ''lots'' et les emmenaient un à un vers la scène.

Puis, Graig eut une idée.

Il s'avança vers les prisonniers, devant les gardes incrédules.

'' Que fait-il'', paniqua Kurai, toujours caché.

- Excusez-moi les gars. Je viens de la part de mon chef. Je dois passer un message à un des prisonniers.

Les gardes le regardèrent en plissant les yeux, méfiant. Puis voyant qu'on lui avait autorisé à pénétrer ici, ils haussèrent les épaules et l'ignorèrent.

Graig avança directement vers la sirène.

- Hé. Camie.

La jeune sirène avait un regard perdu et emplit de tristesse. Elle avait le nez qui saignait. Elle releva doucement la tête. Puis, en apercevant le jeune homme, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Qui.. Etes-vous?

Le jeune homme s'accroupit devant la cellule. Il lui sourit.

- Les Mugiwara arriveront, murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est étrange... La fille du bar m'a dit la même chose!

- La fille du bar ?s'étonna Graig.

Graig se releva et scruta les prisonniers. Il reconnu le vieillard, près d'un géant.

Il se dirigea vers lui.

- Hey, le vieux! Tu t'es fait attrapé?

Rayleigh sourit. Il était là, les chaînes autour de ses vieux poignets, le collier autour du cou. Il regarda le jeune homme, un regard plein de malice.

- Vous savez... Je peux m'en sortir.

- Je n'en doute pas. Je suis venu pour la sirène. C'est une amie de Monkey D. Luffy. Il la cherche partout.

Un sourire naquit sr les lèvre de Rayleigh.

- Et Camryn te cherche, aussi. Même si Shakky lui a assuré que tu ne risquais rien, elle est quand même venue.

- Tout cela ... Je le sais.

- Comment?

Les gardes aux alentours les regardaient de plus en plus suspicieusement.

- Elle... Est déjà venue me prévenir que le gamin au chapeau de paille va arriver.

- Camryn est donc... Ici?

- Hey, toi là! Ça fait trop longtemps que tu lui parles ! Qu'est-ce que vous disiez?

Graig fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Il lança un regard agacé au garde.

- Rien qui te concerne, abruti.

Le garde allait répliquer quand un hurlement se fit entendre.

- ON A ASSOMMÉ LE GARDIEN DE L'ENTRÉE!

Tous les gardes s'y précipitèrent.

Kurai sourit et sortit de sa cachette.

- Ecoutez, tout les deux. Camryn est encore cachée ici. Partez d'ici, je serais de retour avec elle chez Shakky, dit calmement Rayleigh.

- On t'as déjà dit qu'on était venus pour la sirène. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient lui foutre son collier maintenant. J'avoue que nous arrivons un peu en retard... Si c'est ça, on attendra les Mugiwara. Viens Kurai, on s'casse!

Ils partirent. Rayleigh les regardait en souriant. Puis il dirigea son regard vers un pan du mur, en face de lui.

- Décidément, tu es bien têtue de rester ici... Camryn.

* * *

><p>La jeune fille était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait vu dehors. Quelque chose qui lui avait obligée à pénétrer dans la salle aux enchères. Elle avait très bien réussi son coup, d'ailleurs, dans la panique. Le garde n'y avait vu que du feu. Mais pas le temps de repenser à ça. Elle avait même rencontré Camie, et lui avait assuré que ses amis allaient la sauver. De plus, elle avait parlé à Rayleigh de Mugiwara. Une leur de malice était passé dans son regard. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en dire plus. Des gardes étaient arrivés en masse pour préparer les prochains lots. Camryn n'avait donc pas eu l'occasion d'expliquer à Rayleigh pourquoi elle devait absolument ne pas sortir de l'endroit et rester la plus discrète possible. Et elle avait besoin de son aide pour s'enfuir d'ici.<p>

Profitant de la diversion causée par ses deux abrutis d'amis, elle se rapprocha de Rayleigh.

- Camryn... Je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas de soucis pour moi. Tu aurais dû laisser Graig et Kurai me prévenir que Luffy était sur l'Archipel, tu n'aurait pas eu d'ennuis.

- Rayleigh... Il ne s'agit plus de ça... A la base, je n'étais pas censée venir ici... J'allai te laisser te débrouiller tout seul, après tout, même Shakky ne s'inquiétait pas. Seulement...

- Oui?

Camryn déglutit.

- C'était il y a quelques heures...commença-t-elle.

Il y a quelques heures, Camryn était dehors. Elle était en train de cacher le corps de Peterman dans les buissons. Puis elle s'était redressée, et était sur le point de quitter cette zone pour rentrer chez Shakky. Comme elle le pensait, Rayleigh allait s'en sortir sans problèmes. Elle l'attendra là-bas.

Mais, ce qu'elle aperçu au fin fond des arbres la dissuada. Elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher. Une marche régulière, forte, militaire. Elle se hissa sur un petit arbre, et mit sa main en visière. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Un groupe d'hommes, portant es casquettes blanches et des uniformes blanc et bleu avançaient progressivement. Les Marins portaient leurs armes sur leur dos, il y avait même une unité avec des machines de guerre, des canons. Le cœur de la jeune fille rata un battement quand elle vit leur chef.

Un grand homme était en tête de file, les cheveux bleu foncé ébouriffés par la brise. Sa longue cape blanche se balançait au rythme de ses pas assurés. Sa carrure était impressionnante, et il y avait de la détermination dans son regard. Des rides légères marquaient son visage, c'était un homme d'âge mûr, mais pas très vieux.

Les yeux de Camryn s'embuèrent.

Cet homme était le Contre-Amiral Tôshizo.

Son père.

* * *

><p>Eeeeet voilà!<p>

Un peu de retard pour ce chapitre, mais bon... Le voilà quand même!

Merci de lire!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8 : Fuir les légendes.**

Dans une maison de vente aux enchères, à Sabaody, c'était le temps des révélations. En effet, une jeune fille se tenait là, devant un vieil homme. Elle arborait un visage fermé. Lui, avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Puis, il reprit une expression sereine, calme. Quant à la jeune fille, elle avait la tête baissée.

- Camryn. Ne te mets pas à pleurer. Tu étais consciente que cela pouvait arriver. Tu n'allais pas cacher éternellement à ton père le fait que tu aies des connaissances douteuses. De plus, si tu te met à regretter maintenant, tu...

- Ne dis pas ça , Ray.

Il fut surpris. La voix de la jeune fille, bien qu'un peu tremblante, était profonde, sincère, catégorique.

Elle releva sa tête vers lui. Comme il s'y attendait, il découvrit un visage baigné de larmes, qui tentaient vainement d'êtres retenues. Cependant, la jeune fille esquissa un sourire. Elle planta ses yeux verts, déterminés,dans ceux du vieillard. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple vieil homme. C'était Silvers Rayleigh, le second de Gol D. Roger, le Seigneur des Pirates. Mais pour elle, c'était celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, il y a longtemps. Celui qui lui avait redonné le sourire, avec Shakky. C'était un ami.

- Comment pourrais-je penser cela de vous? Toi et Shakky êtes vraiment importants pour moi, hors-la-loi ou non.

Il sourit franchement. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre au fond de lui. Qu'il était bête d'avoir dit tout cela à cette brave gamine. Il vit la jeune fille s'essuyer le visage.

- Quand même, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses penser ça de moi. Je me sens presque insultée, tu sais! Fit-elle, avec une mine boudeuse.

- On sait jamais avec toi, petite trouillarde! Rit-il de bon cœur.

- Ça va, on va passer les détails, l'ancêtre!

Camryn entendit soudain des bruits provenant de l'entrée de service. Les gardes n'allaient certainement pas tarder à revenir! Elle paniqua soudain.

- Ça craint! Ray! Tu vas m'aider à m'enfuir sans que mon père me voit, pas vrai? Je te le demande! S'il-te-plait!

- Voilà que tu refais la trouillarde! Sourit-il.

- C'est pas l'moment de rigoler! Les gardes vont rappliquer!

- La question ne se pose même pas, Camryn. Je vais te sortir de là, ne t'en fais pas. Par contre...

- Hein?

Rayleigh prit un air sérieux, soudainement.

- Je me demande pourquoi la Marine arrive. J'espère que c'est pas pour moi, sinon je serais obligé de quitter ma vie d'ici, ce qui serait fort dommage.

Camryn se tut. Puis elle retourna dans sa cachette. Elle considéra les paroles de Rayleigh. C'est vrai, pourquoi la Marine venait subitement ici? Normalement, le trafic d'esclave ne les avait jamais fait intervenir, et ils venaient rarement, même jamais , s'occuper des affaires qui se tramaient sur les zones de non-droit. Puis, elle se rappela soudain d'un détail. Elle avait aperçu par deux fois un Amiral dans la base de Sabaody. Aokiji pour être exact. Son père parlait souvent avec lui, ou alors assistait à des réunions en masse pendant cette époque.

Ces événements étaient-ils liés?

Elle pu entendre les pas précipités des soldats qui revenaient sur les lieux, pour reprendre leur position. Ensuite, la voix tonitruante du présentateur se fit entendre.

Les enchères étaient commencées.

* * *

><p>Les gardes allaient et venaient dans les cachots. Camryn redoutait le moment où Rayleigh serait emporté. Ce serait le moment où ils s'enfuyraient. Elle restait embusquée dans son coin, les sens aux aguets. Elle voyait défiler les futurs esclaves, allant vers la scène. Les cris qu'elle entendait des femmes et des hommes, suppliant les gardes de les laisser lui serraient le cœur. Elle n'avait jamais prit pleine conscience du trafic d'esclaves qui régnait sur l'Archipel. En effet, Camryn était née ici. Elle avait grandi avec tout cela. Non pas que cela la choquait, loin de là, mais elle avait apprit à ignorer les faits. Les Nobles Mondiaux achetaient ces esclaves. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de s'apitoyer sur leur sort. Et elle considérait cela comme une perte de temps. Donc, accepter cela était la meilleure des solutions. Mais ce jour-là, elle comprit quelque chose de capital: ces hommes avaient perdu leur liberté. La liberté. N'était pas là son sens de la justice? Faire régner la liberté?<p>

C'est ainsi qu'un léger flux de haine se déversa en Camryn. Elle détestait tout cela. L'esclavage. Les cris, les pleurs des hommes et femmes vendus, arrachés à leur famille pour finir traités comme des animaux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Et tout ça pendant que d'autres hommes, remplis de cupidité, s'enrichissaient et en faisaient un véritable business. Quant aux victimes, elles mettaient leurs droits, leur liberté et leur vie en jeu. La jeune fille se maudissait de n'avoir rien fait pendant tout ce temps. De n'avoir même pas pris en compte le fait que des hommes étaient maltraités sous ses yeux étant petite, alors qu'elle vivait la belle vie, les ignorant. Et surtout, la Marine qui ne faisait rien. N'étaient-ils pas censés protéger les citoyens? Petit à petit, sa haine retomba. Repenser à la Marine lui rappelait son père. Il a dû être indigné, lui aussi, de voir ces hommes réduit à l'état de bon à rien. Mais que peut-on bien faire? Peut-être que ce n'est pas la faute de la Marine. Non, les Tenryuubitô rendaient tout cela possible, en étant des clients réguliers. La Marine ne peut pas se dresser face à eux. Mais détruire les Tenryuubitô? Ce ne sont que des clients, ils ne pratiquent pas le trafic. Dans ce cas, détruire celui qui est derrière tout cela?

La jeune fille leva son visage vers les coulisses. Elle aperçu des hommes discuter avec animation.

Et derrière eux, il y avait le grand mur de bois, qui servait de fond de scène. Les projecteurs lançaient des lumières vives, suivant les diverses exclamations du présentateur. Elle plissa les yeux. Elle crut apercevoir quelque chose sur l'habit d'un des hommes qui discutait. Une espèce de dessin. Elle tendit l'oreille pour tenter de capter des bribes d'informations. Apparemment, il était question d'argent. Celui qui portait l'habit au dessin semblait être le supérieur du garde.

Il partit et passa devant elle. C'est là qu'elle vit le dessin distinctement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle faillit laisser échapper un juron. C'était un rond, avec des yeux, simples. Un sourire ornait le visage et une barre traversait un des yeux. C'aurait pu être un dessin banal. Sauf que c'était un jolly roger.

Et la jeune fille savait très bien à qui il appartenait.

'' Maudits pirates...'' murmura-t-elle.

Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Rayleigh de quelque chose : ne surtout pas oublier de délivrer ces personnes, s'ils s'enfuyaient.

Soudain, elle entendit des cris venant du public. Il a dû se passer quelque chose, vu que c'étaient des cris horrifiés. Pourvu que Graig et Kurai n'avaient pas tenté quelque chose , pensa la jeune fille. Les gardes s'agitaient dans les coulisses et traînaient vers la scène un énorme bocal. La sirène allait être présentée.

Les cris paniqués se transformèrent en cris de joie et d'excitation. La jeune fille était dégoûtée. Il n'y avait que de la cupidité et de l'envie dans leurs cris. Mais, toute l'attention était portée vers cette sirène, les gardes s'étaient presque tous déployés dans la salle, auprès du public. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les cachots. La jeune fille risqua un regard aux alentours et s'approcha de Rayleigh. Il n'était pas compliqué de le repérer, un géant était assit à côté de lui. De plus, la vente aux enchères prenait bientôt fin.

- Rayleigh, murmura-t-elle. C'est bientôt à ton tour!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Camryn. Au fait, je pense que les pirates au Chapeau de Paille sont déjà là, ou du moins, quelqu'un est présent dans la salle pour sauver Camie.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont tenter de l'acheter?

- C'est possible.

- Espérons pour eux qu'il n'y ait pas de Dragon Celeste, sinon ils n'auront plus d'espoir...

- Effectivement. Les sirènes sont de rares marchandises, un Noble fera tout pour se l'approprier.

- Rayleigh, à propos des nobles, je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Un bruit tonitruant secoua tout le bâtiment. Des exclamations indignées se firent entendre. Une voix se détachait parmi les autres, hurlant quelque chose continuellement.

Les derniers gardes restés à l'entrée s'étaient à présent totalement mobilisés vers la salle.

''Hey, toi! Qui es-tu?!''

Camryn se retourna. Des gardes la menaçaient de leurs lances. La jeune fille prit soudainement peur. Son fusil était toujours là, mais si elle tentait quoi que ce soit, s'en était fini d'elle.

- P-personne de très important! Qu-quelque chose de plus grave se produit dans le public! Allez donc voir!

- Qui nous dit que tu n'y es pas pour quelque chose? Ne bouge pas!

Eeeeh merde, grommela Camryn. Ils n'allaient pas la lâcher. Soudain, les gardes s'effondrèrent. Camryn sentit un léger vent lui balayer ses mèches sombres. Elle sentit une petit pression sur son corps s'exercer. Puis, plus rien. Ceux qui la menaçait étaient inconscients, à terre, les yeux révulsés.

Elle se retourna vers Rayleigh, qui arborait son sourire éternel.

- Rayleigh ! Tu l'a utilisé!

- Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sache ce qu'est le fluide, Camryn. J'imagine que dès que je l'ai utilisé il y a une dizaine d'années pour te sauver, tu es immédiatement partie faire des recherches sur ce pouvoir, je me trompe?

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres. En effet, à ce moment-là, elle avait voulu absolument savoir comment Rayleigh avait fait pour vaincre Peterman sans le toucher.

- Laisse tomber, c'est pas le plus important ! Qu'est-ce que c'était tout ce boucan? S'écria-t-elle, en se tournant vers les coulisses.

- J'avoue que cela m'intrigue. On devrait aller jeter un petit coup d'œil.

Subitement, un bruit caractéristiques aux oreilles de Camryn retentit. Un coup de feu venait d'être tiré. Un silence s'abattit sur toute l'assemblée. Puis des murmures et des cris de joie se firent entendre.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Quelqu'un venait-il d'être tué?

Pourquoi tout le monde riait alors?

-Rayleigh... Tu as entendu ce que j'ai entendu...

- Oui. Ça ne présage rien de bon.

- Je vais voir!

- Attends!

La jeune fille se précipita vers les coulisses. Elle serrait fort dans sa poche ses boîtes de balles. Elle écarta les rideaux qui se situaient sur les côtés de la scène. Quand elle les entrouvrit, elle vit quelque chose qu'elle aurait préféré éviter de voir. Ou du moins, quelque chose d'impensable.

Elle vit un jeune garçon avec un chapeau de paille. Il était proche d'une personne qui lui pontait une arme. Cette personne portait un casque en bulle. Derrière le jeune garçon au Chapeau de paille se trouvait une espèce d'homme-pieuvre, couvert de sang. Le jeune garçon lança son poing vers l'arrière, puis l'abattit en hurlant de rage sur le noble mondial, qui alla s'écraser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Camryn était... Non, il était impossible de décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Sa mâchoire semblait se décrocher de son visage, tant elle était ouverte. Ses yeux étaient tellement écarquillés qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs trous. Elle était tout simplement ébahie, stupéfaite, voire choquée. Elle venait d'assister à quelque chose de presque historique. Un Tenryuubitô venait de se faire violemment frapper par un jeune pirate, qui n'était autre que Luffy au Chapeau de Paille.

La jeune fille s'effondra sur ses genoux en refermant le rideau. Elle respirait difficilement. Quel choc! Et pourtant, quelque chose semblait s'être délivré subitement de son cœur. Elle retourna voir Rayleigh, les jambes tremblantes.

Quand elle arriva, il discutait avec le géant.

- RAY!, cria-t-elle.

- Qu'y a t-il, Camryn?répondit-il, tranquillement.

- Hahajkjs... Bisqglkgs!

Elle n'arrivait même plus à articuler. Rayleigh fut attiré par le soudain bazar qui se produisait dans la salle. Il soupira.

- Mon ami le Géant.. Es-tu prêt à être libre?

La mastodonte lui lança un air interrogateur.

- Non parce que... Je pense qu'il va être temps d'intervenir! De plus, ma gourde est vide, 'faudrait que je la remplisse.

* * *

><p>Camryn n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant elle, ce n'était plus une salle d'enchère mais un champs de bataille. Des hommes gisaient par terre, le toit était complètement défoncé, des machines volantes étaient éclatées, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que trois Dragons Célestes étaient au sol. Trois. C'était beaucoup trop.<p>

Camryn tenait son fusil dans ses mains, se préparant au combat. Mais elle n'eut pas un très grand rôle, puisque Rayleigh avait fait évanouir la noble qui menaçait la sirène dans son bocal. Camryn observa la salle. Elle reconnut tout de suite les personnes présentes. Et c'étaient plutôt des grosses pointes dans la piraterie. Elle vit dans un coin, Trafalgar Law et trois de ses compagnons, assis confortablement. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très surpris de l'état des lieux. Au fond se trouvait Kidd, avec quelques uns de ses camarades également. Il souriait à pleines dents, une lueur folle dans son regard quand il aperçut Rayleigh. La jeune fille se trouvait aux côtés de son ami et du géant, qui avait défoncé le mur des coulisses pour les permettre de passer.

'' J'me sens... Toute p'tite!'' pensa-t-elle, les jambes légèrement flageolantes.

Elle inspectait les environs, pendant que Rayleigh s'occupait de délivrer la sirène, sous les yeux ébahis des pirates présents. La Marine devrait être déjà là, normalement. Il ne restait que les trois équipages pirates, et eux. La jeune fille comprenait à peine ce qu'il se passait. L'humain qui accompagnait la sirène était un homme poisson? Elle se renfrogna. A ce qu'on lui a dit étant petite, ces créatures n'étaient que des monstres. On lui avait répété cela pendant son enfance. Elle n'en avait jamais vu, mais celui qui se trouvait devant elle était particulièrement étrange. Il la mettait mal à l'aise.

- Rayleigh.. Quelqu'un peut me dire qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir, articula-t-elle, un goutte de sueur coulant de son front.

Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant. La jeune fille et les pirates le regardaient faire, blasés. Puis il reprit son sourire malicieux.

- Eh bien, mon ami Octi a de gros ennuis. De plus, voilà que Chapeau de Paille vient de mettre la pagaille en frappant un Dragon Céleste.

- Hein, c'est ton ami ?

- Regardez! Ils n'ont plus le collier! , s'écria un garde.

La jeune fille soupira. Oui, c'est vrai que Rayleigh avait des pouvoirs impressionnants. Il avait réussi à extraire d'une curieuse façon le collier meurtrier. L'homme lança son fluide sur les gardes qui s'évanouirent. Tous les ennemis étaient maintenant terrassés. Trafalgar et Kidd parurent assez impressionnés devant la puissance de l'homme.

Camryn vit le jolly roger barré sur les restes des murs éclatés. Elle fronça les sourcils. Alors elle n'avait pas rêvé, c'était bien lui qui était derrière tout ça.

'' Rendez-vous, pirates! Vous êtes totalement encerclés, livrez-nous les otages ! Vous n'avez plus aucune chance de vous en tirer! ''

Le sang de Camryn se glaça dans ses veines. La Marine! Instinctivement elle rabattit son capuchon.

- Rayleigh, il faut qu'on se fasse la malle! Comment on va faire pour s'enfuir?!

- Calme-toi, Camryn. Surtout ne te découvre pas, des marines ont peut-être déjà pénétré dans ce bâtiments.

- C'est pas possible...soupira-t-elle.

- Hey ! Mais c'est Ca..gnnnn! cria une voix familière.

Camryn fronça les sourcils. Un jeune garçon lui faisait signe de la main, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- J'y crois pas, Monkey D. Luffy! Tu souris encore alors que t'es dans de beaux draps! Et c'est Camryn !

- Hein ?

- Raaah laisse tomber! Tu ferais mieux de déguerpir, un Amiral de la Marine va pas tarder à se ramener pour tous vous tuer!

Sa phrase fit son petit effet. En effet, un type au long nez et aux cheveux crépus se mit à paniquer, ainsi que l'espèce de petit raton laveur vu dans le bar, quelques heures plus tôt.

- Camryn, je te signale que tu es aussi avec nous, dit calmement Rayleigh.

- QUOIIIIII? Ça veut dire que...Que la Marine me prend pour ciiiiibleeeeeeee?!

La jeune fille s'effondra sur les genoux sous les rire de Luffy. Il se moquait de sa réaction. Rayleigh rit légèrement.

- Allons, petite, t'en fais pas. Bon, et vous, qu'allez-vous faire? demanda le vieil homme, en se tournant vers les deux autres équipages.

Ils n'avaient pas bougé. Leur capitaines arboraient des mines sérieuses. Puis, l'homme au bonnet blanc tacheté sourit machiavéliquement. Camryn pinça les lèvres en l'observant. Il avait les cheveux noirs, le teint basané. Il portait un sweat jaune avec un dessin qui ressemblait à un virus. Près de lui se trouvait un long katana, avec de la fourrure sur le manche. Cet homme était surnommé le Chirurgien de la mort. Camryn n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi. Elle avait lu ses exploits dans les journaux, comme quoi ses victimes se retrouvaient découpées en mille morceaux, mais toujours vivantes. Il a certainement dû manger un fruit du démon. Oui, mais lequel?

Tout au fond de la salle, il y avait Eustass Kidd, avec sa carrure impressionnante et surtout intimidante. Ses cheveux roux de jais le caractérisaient bien. Il portait un long manteau de fourrure rouge. Des armes étaient accrochées à une ceinture qu'il tenait en bandoulière. On le disait sanguinaire, cruel et sans-pitié. Il était surtout le plus primé des supernovas. Sa réputation tenait de ses massacres qui avaient impliqué des civils innocents. A mesure que la jeune fille le scrutait, il esquissa un sourire carnassier. Ce pirate, Camryn le connaissait particulièrement. Elle rabattit un peu plus son capuchon, si bien qu'on voyait à peine son visage.

Ces deux hommes foutaient les jetons à Camryn, sans aucun doute.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser vous occuper de la Marine, les gars. S'ils me découvrent, ma vie ici sera foutue, dit Rayleigh.

- On en avait pas l'intention, l'ancêtre. Bon restez tous ici, je vais m'occuper de ces abrutis, comme ça vous pourrez tous sortir sans problèmes, sourit Kidd, en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Un instant, petit. Il me semble que mon amie voudrais prendre la parole, lui dit Rayleigh.

Kidd se retourna. Il lança un regard agacé à la jeune fille encapuchonnée. En effet, Camryn pressait Rayleigh depuis tout à l'heure. Elle tentait de lui dire quelque chose. La jeune fille l'obligea a s'accroupir, pour lui chuchoter fébrilement son problème.

- Rayleigh... Ce gars-là... Kidd!

- Eh bien, quoi? Je sais que tu le connais et que tu as son avis de recherche, mais là, on a pas le temps si on veut s'en sortir.

- Rayleigh, il ne s'agit pas de ça! Souviens-toi que c'est mon père qui est en train de nous attendre!

- Et?

- Eh bien, il... Lui et Kidd, ils...

L'homme fronça les sourcils. Il soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Ne me dit pas que...

- Rayleigh! Mon père pourchasse Kidd depuis si longtemps! Kidd et lui sont ennemis jurés! murmura la fille, sa voix tremblante.

Elle déglutit.

- S'ils se voient, ils... Mon père risque de mourir!

L'home soupira.

- Ecoute, Camryn. On a pas le choix. Ton père sait très bien ce qu'il fait, il est pas Contre-Amiral pour rien. Il me considère aussi comme un ennemi, il considère tout pirate comme personne à arrêter. S'il veut se battre contre Kidd, je ne crois pas que ce soient tes affaires. Et puis, même si Kidd était un des principaux pirates que ton père pourchasse, il s'en sortira. Il a survécu jusqu'à maintenant, non?

- Oui, mais...

- L'heure n'est pas à penser à ça, Camryn. Tu dois rentrer chez toi saine et sauve. Calme-toi.

La jeune fille retint ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle ravala sa tristesse, sa couardise, sa panique. Elle reprit un regard déterminé.

- Bon, ma patience a des limites! Je m'en fout de ce que vous pensez, j'y vais ! lâcha Kidd en reprenant son chemin.

Lufffy grogna, et Law perdit son sourire insolent. Ils se précipitèrent à la suite de Kidd. Apparemment ils voulaient participer à la bataille aussi.

'' Allons-y'', pensa la jeune fille.

* * *

><p>Non. Non. Non.<p>

Elle ne voulait plus y aller.

Ils étaient sortis du bâtiment pendant que les trois capitaines se battaient contre la Marine. Un véritable champs de bataille s'étendait devant elle, les artilleries étaient détruites, des hommes étaient à terre. Il y en avait même qui étaient découpés et rampaient à la recherche de leurs corps. C'était le pouvoir troublant de Law... Mais un homme se tenait toujours debout. De l'autre côté du carnage se trouvait le Contre-Amiral Tôshizo, et des renforts derrière lui. Il n'avait toujours pas participé au combat. Son visage était dur, démontrant qu'il n'allait épargner personne. Un frisson parcouru l'échine de la jeune fille. Soudain, son père tonna de charger à ses troupes. Ils s'élancèrent sur eux. Tôshizo dégaina son katana et se jeta sur Kidd. Celui-ci éclata d'un rire fou.

- Tôshizo, à ce que je vois t'es toujours vivant.., lui dit Kidd.

- Tu es fichu, Kidd. Je sais très bien que tu vas pas te rendre, alors autant en terminer tout de suite!, répondit le Contre-Amiral, son katana en garde.

- Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord! répondit le rouquin, souriant de plus belle.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils choisirent tous pour s'enfuir. Camryn courrait à toutes jambes, suivant Rayleigh qui transportait Octi, blessé. La jeune fille enjambait les corps avec une agilité qui l'étonnait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas couru ainsi. Et cela faisait longtemps aussi qu'elle n'avait pas goûté à l'adrénaline, celle de la survie. Oui, elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais. Elle ne s'inquiétait plus pour son père, de toute façon un amiral allait venir l'aider. Tout allait bien se dérouler.

Mais, le destin n'était pas de cet avis. Pendant que la jeune fille courait, des balles sifflaient autour d'elle. Un boulet de canon s'écrasa à plusieurs centaines de mètres du groupe. Son souffle produisit une rafale. Et ce que Camryn redoutait le plus arriva.

Sa capuche tomba. A ce moment là, une chevelure bleu foncée s'échappa du vêtement. Elle croisa soudain le regard de son père qui la vit. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Son père les plissait puis les ouvrit de stupeur. Non, d'incompréhension totale. Au même moment, des armes volantes, aimantées par Kidd se dirigèrent vers les marines qui se trouvaient aux alentours. Et la jeune fille se trouvait dans la ligne de mire. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Arrêtée au beau milieu du combat, elle fixait les armes tranchantes qui se dirigeaient vers elle à toute allure. Rayleigh était loin, et il se retourna quand il vit la menace.

-CAMRYN!

Elle pu à peine entendre cet hurlement déchirant. Tout était brouillé, sa vue, son ouïe, absolument tout. Elle se préparait à l'impact qui allait sûrement la tuer. Mais elle ne sentit rien. Que se passait-il? Les armes étaient censés la trancher, non? Ses yeux étaient restés ouverts durant l'action. Elle fixait les armes suspendues dans les airs. Devant elle se dressait une ombre imposante, qui barrait le chemin des projectiles.

La jeune fille ne pu empêcher des larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle voyait ce grand manteau blanc, le mot '' Justice'' couvert de tâches rouges. Son père. Il venait de lui sauver la vie. Tôshizo s'était interposé entre les épées coupantes et sa fille. Il avait utilisé son long katana pour contrer les armes, dont certaines étaient tombées à terre. Mais il n'arriva pas à toutes les éviter. En effet, ses jambes étaient complètement couvertes de coupures, le sang emplissait les narines de la jeune fille. L'homme renvoya les armes au sol, et il s'effondra à son tour. Camryn était toujours paralysée. Elle entendait vaguement un cri au loin, mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Son père la regardait. Étendu sur le dos, sa respiration saccadée, son visage rayé d'égratignures, ses habits couverts du liquide vital. La jeune fille tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de son père. Elle agrippa son manteau. Tôshizo respirait difficilement. Il fixait la jeune fille d'un regard soulagé. Puis, il prit quelque chose dans sa poche et le mit dans les mains de Camryn. La jeune fille parut stupéfaite de recevoir cet objet. Un flot de larmes coula de plus belle quand elle le reçu. Son père lui souriait faiblement et articulait quelque chose. La jeune fille pencha son oreille vers ses lèvres.

'' Enfuis-toi''

En comprenant cela, Camryn reprit conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Puis, elle entendit des cliquetis.

'' Ne bougez pas! Vous êtes accusée de complicité avec ces pirates! Rendez-vous, vous êtes en état d'arrestation! '' hurla un Marine.

Plusieurs hommes pointaient leur fusil vers elle.

'' N'approchez pas du Contre-Amiral Tôshizo! Éloignez-vous de lui, et posez vos mains sur la tête! ''

Camryn fronça les sourcils et serra les dents. Comment osaient-ils penser qu'elle essayait de lui faire du mal? Soudain, les soldats s'évanouirent. Elle se retourna et vit Rayleigh, qui lui criait de s'enfuir. La jeune fille lança un dernier regard vers son père puis courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bar de Shakky. Camryn s'écroula sur un canapé. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Rayleigh et les Chapeaux de Paille étaient enfin réunis. Dehors, il y avait les Exceed Riders, qui étaient accompagnés de Graig et Kurai. En effet, ces deux-là les avaient guidés jusqu'à la salle de vente aux enchères. Graig était tellement content de rencontrer l'équipage de Luffy... Mais là n'était pas la question. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son père a risqué sa vie pour la sauver. Elle avait vu l'état misérable de ses jambes. Et elle ne savait pas s'il allait survivre à ses blessures.

- Camryn!

- Ray? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Graig et Kurai m'ont appris que l'Amiral Kizaru était sur l'île.

La jeune fille soupira. Au moins, ce n'était pas Aokiji. Mais elle était quand même dans de beaux draps.

- Rayleigh, ils m'ont découverte! dit-elle, paniquée.

Il prit un air sérieux, puis passa sa main sur sa barbe, comme s'il réfléchissait.

- Il faudra te cacher jusqu'à ce qu'il parte d'ici. En attendant, Graig et Kurai vont partir à la recherche du Thousand Sunny, le bateau de Luffy. Tu veux aller avec eux? Je vais partir plus tard pour les rejoindre, je dois commencer le revêtement.

La jeune fille baissa la tête.

- Je crois que ça va me changer les idées, oui...

- Si tu as peur, tu peux rester si tu v...

- Tais toi, lui dit-elle d'une voix froide.

Rayleigh fronça les sourcils. Puis, il soupira. C'est vrai. Il avait tout vu. Il aurait pu s'en charger, mais le père de la jeune fille avait été plus rapide. Même s'il était un Marine, il lui était reconnaissant. Tous ces soldats ne sont pas de mauvaises personnes, finalement...

- Ton père, hein?

- ... Laisse-le en dehors de tout ça. Je n'ai pas peur.

- Camryn... Tu...

Elle partit en trombe du bar, poussant au passage les personnes qui entraient. Luffy fit une mine étonnée.

- Bah ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Rayleigh sourit. Cette petite avait besoin d'air. Ce qu'elle venait de vivre n'était vraiment pas plaisant.

La jeune fille marchait, seule, au milieu des mangroves. Elle voulait rejoindre la mer, pour pouvoir admirer l'horizon qui s'offrirait devant elle. Son visage était encore mouillé à cause des larmes. Elle n'avait plus pleuré depuis qu'elle avait vu son père lui dire de s'enfuir. Ce qu'elle venait de voir lui paraissait irréel. C'est vrai, quand c'est arrivé, on aurait dit que tout ce qui l'entourait avait disparu. Les bruits d'explosion, de balles, de cris. Il n'y avait que son père et elle. Ces armes flottaient. Comment était-ce possible? Et pourquoi l'arme de son père n'avait pas été entraînée elle aussi ? Quel était ce pouvoir... Elle repensa à son propre fusil dans son dos. Lui aussi n'avait pas été attiré. Elle soupira. Tout était si confus! Les ennuis commençaient. Et voilà qu'elle était accusée de complicité! Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas la reconnaître? Ou peut-être que si, justement, seulement elle était avec des pirates. Ils ont dû croire qu'elle en était vraiment une. Elle arriva devant l'océan. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Elle se demandait pendant combien de temps elle allait devoir se cacher...

Puis elle entendit des bruits sourds. Elle se retourna vers l'origine du vacarme. Elle décida de grimper sur un petit arbre, pas loin. Hissée sur la branche, elle put voir quelque chose d'énorme bouger au loin. Une masse qui était entourée de fumée et de flammes. La jeune fille écarquila les yeux. C'était une mangrove qui tombait. Elle descendit de son perchoir rapidement. Que se passait-il? Qui avait autant de puissance pour faire tomber un arbre aussi gros? Elle n'avait jamais été témoin d'un tel acte de force ! Puis elle entendit des voix ainsi que des bruits d'explosion. Elle vit Graig et Kurai arriver en courant.

- Ah! Camryn!

- Les gars? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour souffler. Ils étaient couverts de terre et d'égratignure.

- Ils... Ils sont là ! bredouilla Kurai.

Camryn n'eut pas le temps de comprendre. Un rayon jaune traversa le ciel et s'abattit à quelques mètres d'eux. Les jeunes gens s'étaient baissés, par précaution.

- Ça ne se terminera donc jamais ? s'écria la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi, tu te fais poursuivre toi aussi?demanda Graig, en souriant légèrement.

- T'occupe, j'essaye juste de rester en vie! lui répliqua la jeune fille.

Kurai leur somma de se taire. La chose semblait arriver.

- Oh merde... Le voilà! hurla Kurai.

Ils aperçurent un homme géant s'approcher. Il avait des cheveux hirsutes, des lunettes carrées. Son teint était un peu basané et il portait un chapeau. Camryn eut du mal à croire qui il était. L'homme articula des paroles d'une voix robotiques, puis il ouvrit la bouche. Une lumière vive s'en émanait, et une sorte de rayon laser fut tiré.

Les trois détalèrent. La jeune fille n'en pouvait plus de courir.

- Camryn ! On a peut-être un moyen de s'en débarasser!

- Quoi?

- Viens Kurai, on va lui montrer la cachette!

Son ami acquieçat en souriant. Puis ils se mirent en tête de file, et entraînèrent la jeune fille avec eux. Ils arrivèrent à une petite plage abandonnée. Il y avait à peine du sable car la marée était haute. Kurai descendit sur le sable et se faufila dans une petit grotte faite de racines. Il en tira quelque chose qui se traîna lourdement sur le sol. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

- Les gars... Vous n'avez pas osé!

- Monte, Camryn, tu n'as pas le choix. Face à ce type, on ne peut que s'enfuir. Il va bientôt arriver! la pressa Kurai.

- Non, je refuse! J'en ai assez! s'écria Camryn, les joues rouges de colère.

Graig soupira puis l'attrapa. Il la porta comme une princesse et l'envoya à Kurai qui la reçue dans ses bras, avant de la poser au sol. Camryn se trouvait sur un petit bateau. C'était une jonque, sûrement construite par les garçons, dans leur plan de partir un jour en mer. Elle était caché durant tout ce temps dans les racines. Elle nétait pas très large, mais il y avait de quoi tenir quelques jours en mer.

- Ryaleigh nous a aidé à la construire. C'était il y a deux ans. Tu sais Camryn, je crois qu'on doit l'utiliser. Cet homme qui nous poursuivait fait partie de l'unité scientifique de la Marine. C'est un Pacifista.

Camryn poussa un perit cri etouffé. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Que faisaient ces machines ici? Peut être était-ce à cause de l'arrivée de l'amiral?

- D'accord. On s'enfuit! Venez, les gars, ce truc va bientôt arriver!

Les deux garçons lui sourirent.

- Non, Camryn. C'est à toi d'y aller. Y'a pas la place pour nous trois.

écarquilla les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas...Sans prévenir, Kurai poussa la jonque qui fut portée par les vagues. Camryn se tint sur le bastingage et regardait les deux garçons. Ils lui souriaient à pleines dents.

- Prend soin de toi, Cam!

- On se reverra!

La jeune fille restait bouche bée. A mesure que le bateau s'éloignait, elle voyait le Pacifista arriver, et faire face aux deux jeunes hommes. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Son menton tremblait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- BANDE D'ENFOIRÉS!

Une explosion retentit. Son souffle parvint jusqu'à la jeune fille. Le vent faisait voleter ses mèches bleutées. Son arme pesait lourd sur son dos. Elle tomba sur ses genoux. Puis elle se laissa tomber entièrement sur le pont. Et elle ferma les yeux.

Sa vie venait d'être détruite en une journée.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Merci à ceux qui lisent, laissent des reviews, suivent... Ca fait plaisiiiiiir! <strong>

**Merci de lire! **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Yow! **_

_**Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour ceux qui suivent et laissent des reviews. Ca me fait très plaisir! ( vous imaginez pas haha.. )**_

_**Voici donc un chapitre spécial, une petite transition avant de repasser aux choses sérieuses ( ohlala :o) Donc, voilà, pour vous faire patienter... Enjoooooy!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre spécial : De la neige sur Sabaody?<strong>

- Papa! Papa! C'est quand qu'elle arrive la neiiiige!

- Doucement, 'Ryn!

La petite fille sautillait autour de son père qui avançait tranquillement. Les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient, sa joie était donc compréhensible.

De plus, il ne neigeait pas sur l'archipel. Ce n'était pas dans le ''tempérament '' de l'île. Mais dans la période de Noel, la station météorologique avait annoncé qu'exceptionnellement, il allait y en avoir. Décidément, le temps capricieux de Grand Line était à leur avantage. Camryn avait dix ans. Ses parents ayant vécu à North Blue savaient ce que c'était, mais la petite n'en avait encore jamais vu. Il avait été convenu que pour Noel et la fin de l'année, on ne ferait pas de distinction entre bonnes ou mauvaises personnes. Même si la Marine ignorait les agissements des chasseurs d'esclaves depuis bien longtemps. Mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour Camryn de montrer son amitié avec Rayleigh et Shakky à son père.

C'était maintenant l'après-midi, la neige était annoncée pour la soirée. La petite allait avec son père acheter un cadeau pour sa mère. Le soir, ils se rendraient devant l'océan, comme tous les habitants, pour voir la neige tomber sur l'eau. Camryn voyait les habitants en effervescence. Ils avaient décorée la ville de mille lumières, et avaient même réussi à en introduire à l'intérieur des bulles. Étaient-ce des lucioles? La petite ne savait pas trop, mais qu'importait, aujourd'hui était un jour de fête.

Elle cherchait maintenant dans un magasin de bijoux un potentiel cadeau. Tôshizo la surveillait de près. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle choisisse quelque chose de trop cher...

- Papa! Celui-là avec le gros diamant!

- Euh... 'Ryn, et si on lui choisissait quelque chose de plus … Simple?

La petite acquiesça, sous l'œil courroucé de la vendeuse. Ils sortirent donc. Ils avaient parcouru alors plusieurs magasins et étalages, mais rien ne plut à la petite. Ils débouchèrent donc devant un petit stand. Il était tenu par une vieille dame. Elle avait un sourire empli de bonté sur son visage, et une extrême douceur s'émanait de tout son être. Elle vendait des petites statuettes faites à la main, des bibelots, des bijoux fantaisie... Bref, une vraie brocante. Ce qui attira Camryn, c'étaient des cris qui venaient de son étalage. En effet, deux voix masculines de gamins, hurlaient et interpellaient les passants qui jetaient un coup d'œil curieux, sous le sourire triomphant de la petite vieille.

- Venez! Achetez tout et n'importe quoi!

- Ça coûte pas cher ! Si vous voulez faire des économies, c'est maintenant!

- Allez veneeeeeeeeeeeez!

- Elle est jolie la vendeuse en plus!

Tôshizo s'approcha par curiosité. Mais il soupira soudain quand il vit les auteurs de ce tapage.

- Graig et Kurai... J'aurais dû m'en douter. Vous avez de la chance que ce soit la période des fêtes!, dit Tôshizo d'une voix agacée.

- Waaaah, regardez qui voilà! C'est Cam'! Dit l'un, en ignorant royalement la remarque du père.

La petite se retourna en sifflant. Elle commençait à s'esquiver vers un autre endroit.

- J'y crois pas! Elle nous ignore! S'écria Kurai, portant un joli bonnet rouge, avec un pompon blanc au bout.

- HEEEEY! CAAAAAAAAM'! Hurla Graig, en faisant se retourner tous les passants.

La petite rougit fortement et revint vers eux. Tôshizo esquissa un petit rictus de triomphe.

- Graig! Kurai! Depuis quand vous aidez les gens à vendre des trucs ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bah, on a vu cette mamie toute seule, alors on voulait mettre un peu d'ambiance. Elle a beaucoup plus vendu avec nous dans les parages, tu sais! Pouffa l'un d'eux.

- N'importe quoi... C'es rare de vous voir faire ça! Dit Camryn, découragée.

- Tu cherchais pas un cadeau d'ailleurs? Regarde, y'a plein de trucs! S'enthousiasma Kurai en lui montrant les objets disposés.

- Non merci, ça ira..., commença Tôshizo.

- Mais monsieur, on ne demandait pas à v...

- Attendez!

Tous se retournèrent vers le vieille. Elle arborait toujours son petit sourire. Elle s'approcha de Camryn qui la dévisageait.

- Comment t'appelles-tu mon petit?

- Ca...Camryn.

- Tu cherches un cadeau pour qui?

- Ma maman.

La femme prit un air sérieux. Elle fixa Camryn, puis Tôshizo.

- Vous êtes un haut-gradé, je me trompe?

- Oh? Euh.. Je suis seulement colonel, vous savez.

- Quelle modestie! Mais c'est déjà très bien. Votre petite fille vous ressemble beaucoup, jeune homme.

- Ah? Vous trouvez?

- Oui. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera aussi forte et pleine de vie comme vous.

- Eh? Ça alors! En même temps, c'est mon bébé à moi, elle est incroyable cette petite vous savez! Dit Tôshizo, en se grattant le derrière du crâne, les joues légèrement rougies.

- Papa..., soupira Camryn.

La petite vieille éclata de rire. Puis elle farfouilla derrière le comptoir. Elle revint vers Camryn, un objet dans sa main.

- Tiens ma petite. C'est moi qui l'ai fabriqué.

Au creux des mains de Camryn se trouvait une baguette. Elle était en nacre. C'était un joli objet qui luisait de plusieurs couleurs à la lumière.

- J'ai trouvé de la nacre durant un de mes voyages. J'ai pu fabriquer plusieurs choses que je vendait à travers le monde, comme tu peux le voir. Cette pièce était la première de ma collection. Je pensais qu'elle était ratée. Mais un jour, quelqu'un de très important pour moi m'a dit que je devais la conserver.

- Pourquoi vous ne la gardez pas, alors? Demanda Camryn.

- Ma petite, je ne peux le préserver plus longtemps. Regarde, je suis vieille. Tu es jeune. Je te la transmet. Après tout, tu es l'amie de ces deux petits formidables, c'est bien la première fois que je me fait aider!

- Attendez une seconde..., commença Tôshizo.

- HEY! Pourquoi tu nous la donne pas! Cria Graig.

- C'est un accessoire de fille, mes petits, rit la vieille.

Ils continuèrent à se disputer sous les rires de la vendeuse. Tôshizo remercia la dame. Camryn s'inclina profondément.

- C'est un honneur, monsieur le colonel! Fit Graig en plongeant dans une révérence exagérée.

Camryn pouffa de rire, sous le visage rabougri de son père.

C'était maintenant le crépuscule. Tous le monde était sur la crique, les lumières illuminant l'endroit. Camryn se tenait avec ses parents. Devant, il y avait Graig et Kurai qui fixaient avec insistance le ciel.

Un silence s'abattit soudain. L'heure tant attendue approchait.

Soudain, la petite sentit quelque chose de froid lui traverser la peau. Elle frissonna. Puis, elle vit que le sol prenait une curieuse teinture. Elle leva son petit visage vers le ciel d'un bleu profonds, illuminé par les bulles de Sabaody.

Il neigeait.

Une mouvement de joie parcouru la foule et tous se mirent à hurler à pleins poumons des choses à peine compréhensibles. Graig et Kurai sautaient partout, les bras en l'air. Tôshizo avait éclaté d'un rire franc. Sa femme le regardait surprise par cet élan de bonheur, puis elle rit avec lui. L'homme posa son bras sur ses frêles épaules, tout en riant de bon cœur. Camryn était bouche bée. Elle voyait les flocons s'écraser sur les vagues, sous les acclamations de la foule. Elle se mit à essayer d'attraper les flocons et à les examiner au creux de sa paume. Puis elle fit de gros yeux quand elle les vit fondre.

- Camryn, et si tu donnais son cadeau à ta mère?

La petit sortit un paquet rouge de sa poche et le lui donna. Elle rougit légèrement. La femme l'ouvrit et un joli sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle saisit délicatement la baguette en nacre. Elle l'enroula autour de ses cheveux et y fit un chignon. La baguette y passait au travers. Elle se pencha ensuite vers sa fille et l'enlaça avec toute la force que lui permettaient ses membres délicats.

- Merci, merci ma chérie. Je t'aime!

Tôshizo se joint aux embrassades. La famille était plus unie que jamais.

Camryn se défit de leur emprise et se mit à courir avec Graig et Kurai, sautant dans le sable recouvert de neige. Soudain, la petit aperçu au loin deux personnes familières. L'un était grand, portant une cape blanche. Elle pouvait distinguer les reflets de ses lunettes. Il avait l'air vieux, mais vigoureux. A côté de lui se trouvait une silhouette féminine, élégante, tenant ce qu'il semblait être une cigarette au bout de ses doigts. Le premier individu fit un signe de la main à Camryn.

Elle sourit chaleureusement. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et hurla de tout son être.

- JOYEUSE FÊTES ! JE VOUS AIIIME!

Elle put entendre le rire tonitruant de Rayleigh au loin. Graig et Kurai se joignirent au cri de la petite, se mettant soudainement à danser. Tous firent la fête comme jamais, cette nuit-là ; avec pour témoin, l'océan de Grand Line.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Voialaaalalalala ! Bonne année, bonne santé, et joyeux noel en retard ^^ <strong>_

_**Merci de lire! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hiyuh! La suite! **_

_**Merci à **_**TheCrazyKitty**_** et **_**The Story of a Rabbit**_** pour leur reviiieeeeeeeeews! Ca fait méga plaisir! Oui, moi aussi je trouvais ce chapitre spécial fêtes choupinet... **_

_**Special thanks to...:roulement de tambours: ... **_**LittleSigh**_**! Merci d'avoir corrigé mes erreurs, merci merci merci! ( et merci!) Et merci de me soutenir autant, c'est génial de ta part :,) Kissssssss **_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

><p><strong>ARC II: Blossom<strong>

**Chapitre 10: Face à l'inconnu**

Le vent. Toujours le vent. Il lui caressait les cheveux. Une caresse... Pour la réconforter? Vraiment? Il ne manquerait plus que les éléments s'en mêlent. Rien ne pouvait calmer cette jeune fille. Rien ne pouvait panser sa profonde déchirure dans son coeur. Elle était là, étendue sur le dos, les yeux vides fixant le ciel. Ses larmes s'étaient en quelques sortes épuisées. Plus de larmes. Rien. Plus de mère. Plus de père. Plus de Graig. Plus de Kurai. Plus d'amis. Seulement elle, le ciel, la jonque et l'océan.

La jeune fille en question, c'était Camryn. Enfin, plutôt ce qu'il restait d'elle. En assistant en une seule journée à la possible mort de son père et de ses deux amis, suite à leur sacrifice, il était clair que son âme était presque détruite. Elle esquissa un petit rictus.

'' Quelle ironie... Me sauver, moi, qui n'ai rien accompli? Moi, qui ne suis rien comparé à leur courage et à leur bravoure? Qualités que je ne possède absolument pas? ''

Elle était devenue une sorte de loque, laissant son esprit divaguer. Cela faisait peut-être plusieurs heures que sa jonque voguait. Elle se souvient juste de s'être à moitié évanouie sur le pont, après avoir assisté à … Non, non, ne pas repenser à cela. Oui au fond d'elle-même, il y avait toujours un peu de lucidité. Assez pour toujours s'accrocher à la vie. Et d'ailleurs, ne pas se jeter par dessus-bord pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Elle sentit soudain quelque chose remuer sous sa cape. Elle se redressa. Oui, quelque chose remuait bien sous sa cape. Elle glissa sa main et atrappa la ''chose''. Elle releva les sourcils, surprise.

''Oh mon pauvre... T'as morflé beaucoup plus que moi, on dirait...''

Elle tenait au creux de sa paume un den den mushi. Cependant, il était complètement écrasé. La coquille était fendue de partout, et l'escargot devait avoir rendu l'âme depuis quelques secondes. Des fils de toutes les couleurs s'échappaient de son organisme, ainsi que toute la mécanique. Il était maintenant inerte. Foutu. Elle soupira. Lui, il fallait le balancer à la mer, ça ne servirait à rien de le garder... Cependant, elle retira toute la partie électronique de l'objet, et jeta le reste. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça pourrait peut-être lui servir. Quelle curieuse action tout de même. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si un den den mushi pouvait être considéré comme un être vivant. Certes, il semblait avoir un organisme, mais c'était des robots, ou plutôt des objets électroniques. La jeune fille secoua vivement sa tête. La voilà qui se mettait à se questionner sur des choses bien futiles. Cela devait être le soleil qui tapait. Elle se rendit soudain compte de quelque chose. Sa curiosité, ces questions, tout cela était revenu en un rien de temps. Elle s'était adaptée à sa nouvelle situation. Elle ne déprimait plus. Elle sourit. Cet optimisme l'étonnait quand même. Optimisme. Un mot bien étranger à tout le drame qu'elle venait de vivre. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle arrivait à se focaliser sur l'instant présent. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas entièrement réalisé ce qu'il venait de se passer? Les événements se sont enchaînés si vite... Non,non. Il ne fallait pas y penser. Optimisme, reviens! Optimisme! Une image se forma soudain dans son esprit. C'était l'optimisme. Un homme, au teint basané, les yeux noirs, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Une méchante cicatrice lui barrait l'œil, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Ses cheveux étaient d'un beau roux. Oui, il représentait bien l'optimisme, ce gars-là. Elle sourit. Elle se demandait comment il allait... Bien qu'étant un empereur, Shanks devait peut-être s'amuser de la vie à l'heure qu'il était, et ne pas paraître si terrifiant que les autres pirates l'étaient.

Notre demoiselle se releva. La jonque tanguait un peu. Elle regarda l'horizon. Rien en vue. Comment allait-elle trouver à manger, faire face aux intempéries capricieuses de Grand Line sur ce bateau?

Elle n'avait que son fusil. Et des balles. C'était tout. Ah, il y avait aussi ça...

Elle sortit un objet de sa poche. Il était long et fin. C'était une baguette de nacre. Elle reluisait sous le soleil de plusieurs couleurs. Camryn sourit. Son père la gardait toujours sur lui depuis la mort de son épouse. Tôshizo l'a donné à sa fille, juste avant de... Non, non, il ne fallait pas y penser. Elle détacha ses cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade sur son dos. Elle enroula la baguette en nacre pour faire un chignon. Deux mèches ondulées encadraient toujours son visage. Elle prit son ancien bâton en bois, simple. Il n'avait pas de réelle signification pour elle. Elle le jeta au loin dans l'eau. Voilà. Il était temps de tout recommencer. Il était de temps de récupérer son dû.

La bleue décida d'inspecter le bateau. Elle s'engouffra dans la cabine. Il y avait une pièce simple, qui rejoignait la cale. Il y avait une minuscule cuisine, un petit lit, et une table avec de quoi écrire. Mais pas de log pose. La jeune fille se pinça l'arrête du nez. Si ces abrutis voulaient fuir, il pouvaient prévoir un minimum leur escapade. Sur le bureau, il y avait une petite horloge. Elle avisa un placard près de la cuisine. A l'intérieur, il y avait des fruits. Elle soupira. Au moins, c'était saint... Il y avait deux gourdes d'eau. Mais pas d'alcool. Bah, c'était déjà ça... Des toilettes étaient disposées près de la cale. Finalement, elle pourra survivre. Pas éternellement cependant. Si on compte les vivres, elle ne tiendra qu'à peine une semaine. Et encore, c'était peut-être beaucoup. Elle avisa sur le bureau des feuilles blanches disposées en un tas propre. Il n'y avait qu'une bouteille d'encre, et une plume à moitié cassée.

Camryn se dit alors que ce n'était pas leur faute, ils n'avaient pas prévu de fuir comme ça, au beau milieu d'un bombardement. La faute de matériel était compréhensible. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas entièrement meublé ce bateau. Mais la présence de vivres montrait qu'ils étaient prêt à commencer à mettre les voiles.

Elle remonta sur le pont et s'assit en tailleur sur le plancher. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire à présent. A part espérer. Elle sentit soudain un poids lui tomber dessus. La jeune femme dégagea l'objet qui s'était posé sur sa tête et entendit un cri moqueur. Elle aperçut une mouette s'éloigner au loin. Camryn la regarda rire à son aise d'un air blasé. Puis elle reporta son attention sur ce qui lui est tombé dessus. C'était le journal, l'édition de la journée. Elle sourit. Voilà quelque chose d'intéressant sur ce rafiot! Elle regarda l'info spéciale.

'' QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!''

Cet hurlement résonna à travers la mer toute entière. La jeune fille venait de pousser un cri phénoménal! Elle reprit son souffle et colla le journal sur son visage.

'' Poings ardents va être exécuté? Et en plus cette info date de... Hier? Comment ai-je fais pour ne pas être au courant!'' pensa-t-elle.

Camryn se frappa la tête contre le mât de la jonque plusieurs fois. Mais oui, elle était peut-être en pleine escapade de la salle de vente aux enchères pendant que l'info avait été relayée, et elle avait ensuite passée toute la nuit, ainsi que la matinée à naviguer au hasard depuis Sabaody. Ce journal était une bénédiction du ciel, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Il lui a permis de se repérer par rapport aux événements passés. Mais revenons plutôt à l'information.

Camryn avait entendu parler d'Ace, cela valait de soi. Ace aux poings ardents. Il était plutôt un poids lourd dans la piraterie. Cependant son exécution était quelque chose inattendu. En effet, il s'était fait attraper par la Marine. Mais le fait de rendre cette information publique dans les journaux, qui plus est en plusieurs éditions... Ce genre d'exécution était normalement interdite aux civils, elle allait d'ailleurs se dérouler sur la place de Marineford. Mais... Il y avait un hic. Cette exécution ne se passera pas normalement. Le capitaine d'Ace n'était autre que Barbe Blanche, l'un des Quatre Empereurs, et l'homme le plus fort du monde, à ce jour. Une goutte de sueur coula lentement sur son front à mesure que la bleue réfléchissait. Est-ce que Barbe Blanche allait vraiment débouler au milieu de l'exécution avec son armada pour sauver Ace?

Elle déglutit. Alors là, ça n'allait plus du tout. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer s'il arrivait? La Marine n'allait pas se laisser faire... Et en plus, il faudrait bien plus que les trois amiraux plus l'amiral en chef pour le stopper. Non, tous les vice-amiraux aussi. Et leurs subordonnés. Et Dieu sait qu'il y en avait beaucoup, d'amiraux... Alors les vice-amiraux... Et leur subordonnés... Non, il faudrait aussi les bases Marines de Grand Line. La jeune fille comptait sur ses doigts. Si on combinait le tout... Cela faisait...

'' Un beau monde...'' murmura-t-elle, horrifiée.

Cela faisait donc pratiquement toute la Marine contre la flotte de Barbe Blanche? Mais alors...

'' Ce sera un sacré carnage.''

Elle pensa soudainement à son père. Il était peut-être m... Non mettons qu'il soit invalide. Cela voudra dire qu'il ne pourra pas participer à la Guerre! La jeune fille soupira de soulagement. Elle devait absolument le retrouver!

Sur ces pensées déterminées, quelque chose secoua le bateau. Elle tomba à la renverse.

* * *

><p>Camryn ouvrit un œil. Puis l'autre. Elle se redressa, se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Elle regarda aux alentours. Elle était toujours dans la jonque, au même endroit, sur le pont. Pourtant elle n'avait pas rêvé, quelque chose l'avait secouée. Peut-être cela l'avait assommée pendant quelques secondes... Elle vit encore une fois l'horizon. Elle soupira. Décidément, elle était très faible. Une petite secousse de rien du tout l'a mise dans tous ses états. Puis elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Le bateau ne se balançait plus aux rythmes des vagues. Elle regarda en bas. Puis elle sourit. Elle éclata même de rire. La voilà arrivée sur de la terre ferme! Elle était tellement concentrée sur le journal qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la terre en vue. Elle sortit de la jonque. Cette île lui était inconnue. A première vue, il s'agissait peut-être d'une île automnale. Il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, mais un léger vent froid la fit frissonner. Elle n'avait pas accosté sur un port, l'île était peut-être abandonnée. Elle aperçut des fourrés où elle traîna la jonque, pour la mettre en sûreté. Enfin, notre naufragée se mit en route. Une petite colline se dressait devant elle entourée de rochers. On ne pouvait voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. Elle décida de la monter. Camryn avait des courbatures partout, dues à la course effrénée qu'elle a menée pour sauver sa peau, la veille. De plus, l'effort physique n'était pas son fort. Rajoutez en plus un fusil dans le dos, ainsi qu'un petit sac en toile trouvé sur le bateau pour y glisser des vivres, notre héroïne avait bien du mal. Elle arriva enfin au sommet. Quand elle jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.<p>

Une belle vallée s'étendait devant ses yeux. Là-bas au loin, il y avait une énorme montagne enneigée. On pouvait distinguer un village, avec des champs et des petits vergers. La jeune fille se frotta les yeux. Quel étrange île! Bien qu'elle avait l'air automnale, et même printanière sur les bords, il y avait quand même une montagne enneigée! Elle décida de s'engager sur le chemin. C'était bizarre, elle ne distinguait aucun port aux alentours. Peut-être était-il sur les autres côtes. En marchant, elle vit plusieurs personnes la dévisager. Peut-être n'était-il pas courant que des étrangers visitent cette île.. Elle avait l'air assez touristique pourtant. Par précaution, elle rabattit sa capuche. Cela lui donnait un air encore plus lugubre, mais elle n'aimait pas trop voir les gens la regarder autant. La ville fut en vue. Après avoir dépassé les vergers et champs, elle atteignit enfin un lieu habité. Cet endroit n'était pas très grand, mais assez animé. Elle décida d'aller trouver une auberge, histoire de savoir où elle était, et de trouver un endroit pour dormir. Puis elle s'arrêta soudain, pensant à un détail.

'' J'ai pas un berry sur moi...''

La bleue se maudit mille fois. Elle décida quand même d'y aller. Au moins, elle pouvait toujours essayer d'aller à la pêche aux informations. Les gens avaient l'air de savoir qu'elle n'était pas d'ici. En même temps, elle n'avait pas très bonne mine. Au pire, ils la prendraient peut-être pour une simple voyageuse. Elle arriva enfin devant une auberge. Une ambiance relativement bonne s'en dégageait. Elle s'y engouffra. Personne ne s'était retourné sur son passage, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Elle s'assit au bar.

- Bonjour. Je voudrais voir le barman s'il-vous-plaît, dit-elle.

Elle s'étonna elle-même. Sa voix était rauque et grinçante. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas parlé depuis des jours. Où peut-être était-ce le cri poussé sur le bateau à la vue de l'exécution d'Ace qui lui avait explosée la gorge.

- Ah! Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, il est occupé. Je gère en sa présence! Dit une voix féminine, d'une douceur incomparable.

Camryn releva la tête. Une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge lui souriait. Elle avait des cheveux blonds longs, qui ondulaient jusqu'en bas de son dos. Ses yeux étaient grands, de couleur noisette. Sa peau était légèrement bronzée. Son corps svelte était ponctué par des courbes honorables, qui rendaient cette jeune femme très jolie. Camryn en fut presque émue. Cette créature était la douceur incarnée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle. Je suis juste venue vous demander où nous sommes.

- Ah ? Une étrangère! Vous êtes voyageuse ?

- Eh bien... C'est à peu près ça.

La jeune fille joignit ses mains et éclata d'un rire léger.

- Mais c'est formidable! Alors je vais vous dire où nous sommes. Ici, c'est l'île de Blossom!

Camryn plissa les yeux. Blossom? Drôle de nom. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de cette île mais très brièvement. Cependant elle ne connaissait rien d'elle, et cela l'embêtait. Son but était de rejoindre Sabaody le plus vite possible. Ainsi elle pourra retrouver son père et entrer dans la Marine. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas la position de cette île par rapport à l'Archipel...

- Blossom? Hum, je vois. C'est une ville touristique ?

- Pas trop. Les gens viennent ici pour profiter des deux saisons. Nous sommes une île printanière! Mais la grande montagne est entièrement recouverte de neige éternelle. C'est ce qui est passionnant!

- Vraiment? Répondit Camryn, sans plus de conviction.

- Oui! Sinon, il n'y a pas grand chose de particulier. Mais les gens d'ici sont très gentils. Les récoltes se passent bien, et la montagne est vraiment magnifique vue de près !

Camryn soupira. Moui, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sortir d'ici en vitesse. Elle n'allait pas rester les bras croisés sur cet espèce de petit paradis. De plus... Elle n'avait pas d'argent.

- Dites-moi, euh...

- On m'appelle Akane!

- Très bien, euh.. Akane. Dis-moi, il y a-t-il une base Marine pas loin?

- Oui, elle se situe derrière la montagne!

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Derrière ? Il y avait donc une seconde partie dans l'île?

- Derrière? répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

- Derrière! C'est entièrement une base marine qui est derrière la montagne.

- Mais pourquoi diable se mettent-ils dans un tel endroit! dit la jeune fille.

Akane regarda vers les côtés puis se pencha vers Camryn.

- C'est pour mieux garder les prisonniers.

- Les prisonniers?

- Oui. Dans cette base, il y a une petite prison partielle. Les prisonniers attrapés y restent quelques jours, et sont ensuite transférés à Impel Down. Le truc, c'est que cette prison est surchargée des fois. Donc ils les font ''patienter'' dans ce genre de petite prison. Après tout, c'est dans toutes les bases marines! Enfin, j'crois..., chuchota-t-elle.

La jeune fille soupira. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ceci... Enfin, il y avait quand même des cellules dans les bases, c'était certain. Mais derrière la montagne... C'est vraiment une très grande précaution.

- Je te remercie. Je vais maintenant disp...

Un énorme bruit fendit l'air. C'était un gargouillement. Camryn rougit sous le rire cristallin d'Akane.

- Tu dois être affamée, voyageuse! lui dit-elle en souriant.

- Euh... Je n'ai pas d'argent... En vérité je cherchais uniquement des renseignements. Vous savez, je n'ai jamais vue cette contrée-là.

Une odeur délicieuse lui emplit soudainement les narines. Elle baissa les yeux et vit un plat fumant de riz avec de la viande, ainsi que du pain. Les yeux de Camryn s'écarquillèrent. Akane lui fit signe de manger. La jeune fille essuya une larme discrète au coin de son œil et posa son front sur la table, en remerciant mille fois Akane.

- Et donc, les prisonniers ne peuvent pas s'échapper? Dans ce cas, comment font les officiers de la Marine pour venir dans la vallée? Demanda Camryn, entre deux bouchées.

- Il y a un tunnel gardé, à l'entrée de la montagne. Mais ces temps-ci, la sécurité s'est renforcée.

- Pourquoi?

- Eh bien..., commença à chuchoter la serveuse en regardant sur tous les côtés. Il y a peu, une dangereuse criminelle s'est faite attraper. Elle réside maintenant dans la prison. A ce qu'il paraît, sa prime s'élèverait à 66,000,000 de Berries!

Camryn émit un sifflement d'admiration. C'était une très belle somme. Akane poursuivit.

- On dit que c'est une tueuse sans pitié, venant d'Alabasta. Elle s'est faite débusquer alors qu'elle se cachait près de la montagne avec ses hommes de main. D'ailleurs, elle aurait tenté de prendre le contrôle de cette île pour y semer la peur. Les gens étaient terrorisés par cette femme. Elle va être conduite à Impel Down dans pas longtemps, raconta Akane, un air mélancolique sur son joli visage.

- Vous avez l'air pas mal secouée, dites donc, lui dit Camryn.

- Excusez-moi. Cette femme en a trop fait... Vous aussi vous régiriez de la même manière! Enfin je veux dire...

Akane se tint le visage, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Camryn plissa les yeux. La barmaid était angoissée, c'était certain...

- Elle... Un jour, on dit qu'elle... Excusez-moi mais, avez-vous déjà entendu parler du... Cannibalisme?

La bleue écarquilla les yeux soudainement. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas dans ce monde, plus que les Dragons Célstes, c'était bien cette étrange pratique qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Cette criminelle devrait valoir encore plus si elle s'adonnait à ce genre de... De... La jeuen fille secoua son visage. Elle ne pouvait même pas dire le nom.

- N'en dites pas plus, ça ira, lui dit Camryn, en contrôlant tant bien que mal sa peur.

- C'est juste que... Que je suis heureuse qu'elle se soit faite attrapée. Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre, tant que la Marine nous protège!

Akane esquissa un sourire chaleureux. Camryn sourit. Cette simple serveuse lui donnait encore plus envie de s'enrôler dans la Marine et de suivre les traces de son père.

- Quel est son nom ?

- Je crois qu'elle se nomme Bastet. Isis Bastet.

- Vraiment? Je ne crois pas avoir entendu parler de ce nom-là...

- Oh vous savez, il y a tant de criminels dans ce monde. Mais bon, puisqu'elle va être emprisonnée, nous pouvons être tranquille. La justice s'occupera d'elle! dit Akane, brandissant son poing avec conviction.

- Akane! La table 6! cria une voix bourrue.

- Oh, il faut que j'y aille! Ce fut un plaisir, voyageuse!

Akane se volatilisa en ayant sourit une dernière fois à Camryn. Celle-ci lui fit un signe de la main. C'est ce genre de personne qu'elle aimait bien. Akane semblait être emplie de bonté et d'honnêteté. Cela était bon à voir, de nos jours. La jeune fille avait terminé son repas. Elle but un gorgée d'eau quand elle tourna la tête. Elle vit un panneau d'affichage. Elle vit des primes qui s'alignaient. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sur l'affiche, une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge était représentée. Son visage était couvert de blessures. Ses sourcils étaient froncés vers le haut, ses yeux étaient écarquillés, ses dents étaient serrées et formaient des rides aux coins de sa bouche. Cette personne lui disait quelque chose..

''Wanted

Tôshizo C.

9,000,000 B''

'

Elle s'étouffa littéralement avec son eau.

La cliente se mit à tousser frénétiquement. Puis, elle reprit son souffle.

'' Non mais qu'est-ce que... QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QU'CE BORDEL?'' hurla-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle se calma. Les gens s'étaient retournés par curiosité, après son petit numéro. Elle leur fit signe qu'elle allait bien et ils continuèrent leurs discussions.

Ça allait mal. Très mal. Recherchée ? ELLE? Ça foutait tout en l'air son plan! Elle avait prévu de se rendre à une base marine pour qu'ils la ramènent à Sabaody. Elle espérait qu'ils connaissent le contre-amiral Tôshizo. Malheureusement, c'était trop espérer! Elle se maudit des millions de fois. Quelle naïveté... Comment avait-elle pu oublier qu'ils ont voulu l'arrêter à Sabaody pour complicité avec les supernovas! La voilà maintenant accusée d'un crime qu'elle n'a pas commit... Enfin, si on peut appeler cela un crime! Sa récompense n'était pas très élevée. En revanche, elle intéresserait bien les chasseurs de primes qui débutent dans le milieu. Mais tout de même! Quel affront. Camryn se sentit vraiment insultée. Oui, cet affiche était une véritable insulte pour elle. On décrétait qu'elle était complice avec des pirates. Son père devait remettre tout cela en ordre! Ah, mais... Peut-être était-il...Non, ne pas repenser à cela. Elle se souvint des ordres des Marines quand elle s'était retrouvée face au corps meurtri de Tôshizo. '' Éloignez-vous du Contre-Amiral! Les mains sur la tête! '' Une veine battit sur sa tempe. On dirait que la Justice n'était pas son alliée pour cette fois.

* * *

><p>La jeune fille décida de quitter le bar. Elle voulait se promener un peu dans la vallée. Pour cela, elle avait demandé conseil à Akane, avec qui elle semblait se lier d'amitié. Akane lui avait conseillé de visiter les champs près de la montagne.<p>

- Tu sais, c'est un paysage absolument magnifique, avec le coucher du soleil! Tu dois absolument y jeter un coup d'œil, voyageuse!

- Merci du conseil.

- Tu peux loger chez moi, si tu veux. Pas question que tu dormes à la belle étoile!

Camryn fut surprise. Cet élan de bonté et de joie de vivre d'Akane l'émut encore une fois, et elle se mit carrément à genoux pour la remercier, sous son rire léger.

- J'habite justement dans une petite chaumière, près dudit verger. Tu pourras m'attendre là-bas, je dois encore finir mon service!

- Merci infiniment, Akane!

- Ce n'est rien voyageuse. Je devine une grande solitude en toi.

Camryn sourit tristement. Akane avait deviné juste. Sa capuche sur sa tête, il était temps de partir. Elle lui fit signe d'adieu et se mit en route.

Akane n'avait pas menti. Cet endroit était absolument paisible. Cela faisait à peu près une demi-heure que la voyageuse marchait. Le ciel commençait à rougir et prendre des teintes orangées. Le crépuscule approchait. Les gens rentraient chez eux, le sourire aux lèvres. Cependant leur ponctualité était troublante. En effet, ils s'étaient retirés chez eux à la même heure. C'était peut-être la coutume. Le paysage était incroyable. Elle aperçu au loin la chaumière d'Akane, qui était à l'écart du village. Elle se trouvait près de la montagne. Camryn plissa les yeux. Elle ne vit pas le tunnel dont lui avait parlé la jeune fille. Est-ce que les Marines avaient disposé des systèmes de sécurité? Peut-être que les civils n'avaient pas le droit d'aller sur la montagne... Elle décida de s'approcher du pied. Il y avait un bosquet avec un peu de neige. La jeune fille prit un flocon dans ses mains. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. Elle regarda ensuite la montagne.

'' De la neige éternelle, hein...'' murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna du mont. Il était peut-être mieux pour elle de s'en tenir éloignée.

Elle arriva enfin chez Akane, après avoir admiré le coucher du soleil, qui rendait les champs de mais et les vergers d'arbres fruitiers magnifiques. Sa maison était simple. Il n'y avait encore personne. Camryn s'assit sur un fauteuil, exténuée. Le salon était décoré sobrement, des photos de la barmaid et de plusieurs personnes étaient disposées sur les meubles. Quelle chance avait-elle de vivre ici. Cela semblait être un endroit parfait pour un petite vie tranquille. Elle repensa à sa vie d'avant, à Sabaody. Maintenant qu'elle était recherchée, ce ne sera plus du tout comme avant. Elle allait devoir faire attention à tout. Mais avec des personnes aussi généreuses qu'Akane, elle pourrait peut-être s'en sortir. Elle lui faisait un peu penser à Shakky. Après tout, peut-être pourra-t-elle retrouver le réconfort dans ce bar, avec cette fille, comme dans son ancienne vie? Elle sourit doucement. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait un peu de répit depuis sa fuite. Oui, tout allait bien. C'était sur ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit paisiblement.

* * *

><p>Camryn fut réveillée par un bruit sourd. Elle ouvrit ses yeux encore ensommeillés. Elle s'était sûrement assoupie sur le fauteuil, il devait peut-être être le matin maintenant.<p>

- Akane? appela-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

En guise de réponse, elle sentit un poids froid autour de sa peau. Elle remarqua l'obscurité des lieux. Puis elle sentit qu'elle n'était plus sur le fauteuil. Elle reposait plutôt sur une surface dure, et froide. Elle se redressa. Un léger tintement accompagna son action. Elle baissa le regard vers ses mains. Ses yeux se plissèrent. Des chaînes entouraient ses poignets. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Soudain, elle remarqua qu'elle ne portait plus de cape, elle ne vit plus ses objets avec elle. Son fusil avait disparu. Et elle n'était certainement plus chez Akane. Un rire sarcastique traversa la pièce. Camryn se retourna, alertée. Ce rire était vraiment terrifiant. Elle scruta la petite pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Dans la pénombre, elle pu distinguer une silhouette, assise contre le mur, nonchalamment.

- Akane, hein..., dit soudain une voix grave, moqueuse.

C'était une femme qui parlait. Camryn déglutit.

- Qui es-tu... Et où sommes-nous?

Un autre rire s'échappa de la femme qui se trouvait à l'opposé de la pièce. Camryn fronça les sourcils. Cela ne l'amusait pas du tout.

- Toi, t'es paumée! Dit la voix entre deux rires.

- C'est pas le moment de rire, je crois. Nous somme dans la même situation, je te signale.

- Tu ne manques pas d'air! A ta place, je me tiendrais un peu plus calme, ici...

La jeune fille prit soudainement peur. Elle redoutait ce qui allait suivre.

- J'ai peur de comprendre...

- Eh bien je vais te le dire. Ça t'apprendra à déblatérer des idioties.

Camryn déglutit.

- Moi, c'est Isis. Isis Bastet. Enchantée.

- Enchant...Commença Camryn qui se tut soudain.

Un frisson d'angoisse la parcouru. Non... Impossible. Isis! Ça lui disait quelque chose... Non, tout mais pas ça!

'' Nous sommes camarades à partir de maintenant. Tu es actuellement dans la prison de la Base Marine de Blossom. ''

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Voili voilu, nouvel arc, nouveaux Ocs... J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^ <strong>_

_**Petite anecdote: le correcteur souligne le mot '' Camryn'' en rouge. Et le mot qu'on me propose pour corriger est '' Cameraman''... C'est plutôt singulier, dites-moi O_O**_

_**Merci de lire! **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Yow! **

**Voici la suite avec beaucoup de retard. Mais voilà, suite à ce qu'il s'est passé dans le pays, je n'avais pas le cœur à écrire. Tout simplement. **

**Bon, on va pas s'attarder sur ça, je tiens à remercier les gens qui ont laissé des reviews laissées antérieurement, ça me fait très plaisir! Et puis, je remercie ceux qui ajoutent cette fiction à leur favoris, ou qui la suivent.**

**Merci de continuer à lire, voici donc le prochain chapitre! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 11: Face à la criminelle. <strong>

- Chiant.

Une pièce sombre, des barreaux en fer, un sol en pierre froid.

- Quel sale trou.

Un bâillement, un regard vide, un soupir.

- L'ennui total, quoi.

Enfin, le silence pesant était parfois rompu par des commentaires d'une jeune femme. Elle tentait en vain de converser avec sa camarade de cellule, qui arborait une mine agacée.

Oui, elles étaient deux. Deux filles, prisonnières hélas, dans la base Marine de Blossom. L'une d'entre elles était Camryn. Que faisait-elle dans un endroit pareil ? Bah, elle s'était faite attraper, vu qu'elle avait acquise une prime et qu'elle était recherchée. Elle était d'ailleurs celle des deux détenues qui paraissait irritée. En effet, elle ne savait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée ici. On l'a emportée durant son sommeil. Depuis qu'elle l'avait découvert, c'est-à-dire, il y a quelques heures, elle s'était renfermée dans un mutisme des plus complets. Elle ne répondait pas d'ailleurs aux commentaires de sa collègue. Plutôt dangereuse à ce que l'on dit. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle se nommait Isis Bastet, une criminelle à la prime plutôt alléchante. Aux dires d'Akane, cette femme était une hors-la-loi ne connaissant pas la pitié, mais plutôt le meurtre, le massacre, l'holocauste. Elle s'adonnait même à des pratiques les plus sombres, dont le nom faisait frissonner la jeune fille.

C'est pourquoi elle restait de l'autre côté de la cellule -pas bien grande- et qu'elle ne répondait rien, de peur de la provoquer sans le vouloir, ou de commettre un quelconque malentendu. Camryn ne savait pas qui elle était exactement. Une pirate ? Peut-être bien. Dans ce cas-là, elle trouvait sa compagnie de moins en moins supportable. La bleue fit un point sur les péripéties passées : elle s'était enfuie de Sabaody après le sacrifice de son père et de ses amis face aux pirates et aux Marines, était accusée de complicité des Supernovas dans leur sois-disant ''prise d'otage'' de Tenryuubito, et pour finir, avait été capturée par la Marine dans son sommeil. Et Akane ? Cette jolie jeune fille, paraissant si pure... L'avait-elle trahie ?

Camryn secoua la tête. Peut-être pas. Cela aurait pu être un des clients du bar. Et puis, si Akane l'avait vraiment signalée, elle aurait juste fait son devoir de citoyenne, point barre. Mais quand même, cela mettait Camryn dans une situation très difficile. Puis elle réalisa quelque chose. Après tout, elle était dans une base Marine ! N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait au départ ? Demander de l'aide à la Marine qui pouvait la ramener vers son père ? La détenue sourit. Tout n'allait pas si mal finalement. Dans ce cas-là, il auraient pu la reconnaître! Sur l'avis de recherche, elle était simplement appelée "Tôshizo C.". Que se passe-t-il donc à la Marine? Son père était sûrement en trop mauvais état pour tenter quoi que ce soit, comme leur expliquer l'innocence de sa fille. Non, pire. Il était peut-être...

- Ahlala... Quelle poisse.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par cette même voix grave, légèrement moqueuse. Isis grommelait des choses. Camryn ne parlait toujours pas.

- Hey... Je te trouve bien calme pour une fille qui vient de se faire attraper.

- …

- Réponds quand j'te parle, camarade, fit la voix, un brin plus froide.

La bleue se racla la gorge. Mieux valait faire ce qu'elle disait. Ou elle risquerait d'en pâtir.

- En effet, fit Camryn.

'' Quelle réponse étonnante'' ironisa-t-elle intérieurement.

- C'est plutôt rare, continua l'autre. Comment t'es-tu faite attrapée ?

- I-Ils m'ont eue pendant mon sommeil. Je dormais chez quelqu'un , lui répondit Camryn, sa voix peu assurée.

- C'est pas de chance. Mais je ne vais pas me moquer, moi aussi je me suis faite piéger.

A ces mot, Camryn dressa l'oreille. Un piège ? Alors, Akane avait peut-être piégé Isis ? Voyant que sa collègue de cellule ne faisait pas de commentaires, Isis continua son récit.

- Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas aller de l'autre côté de la montagne. On me l'a souvent dit avant que je ne parte dans l'île. Mais les habitants me disaient qu'il n'y avait qu'une base marine. Cependant, ils n'y sont jamais allés. J'avais entendu dire également que cette base faisait plutôt un bon boulot puisque beaucoup de personnes vivant sur l'île se sont faite arrêter. Ces arrestations devenaient cependant de plus en plus massives. A ce qu'on disait, les prisonniers étaient ensuite transferrés à Impel Down.

La voix se tut. Isis réfléchissait sûrement pendant qu'elle parlait. Il semblait qu'elle racontait cette histoire plus pour elle que pour Camryn.

- C'est alors que je suis arrivée. Je devais faire de cette île une planque. Mais ce n'était pas facile avec la base. Nous étions dans un bois au pied de la montagne. Après quelques jours, des soldats nous ont tendus un piège et nous ont bloqués dans notre planque. Ils me voulaient. Alors j'y suis allée, laissant mes hommes de main libres. Et me voilà. J'espère que ces imbéciles ne se sont pas fait capturer...

La bleue écoutait attentivement. Cela n'avait aucun lien avec la manière dont elle s'est faite avoir. Et Akane alors? Plusieurs questions l'assaillirent. Isis devait faire de ce lieu une planque … Pourquoi? Pour qui? Pour elle? Elle avait également des hommes de main... Étaient-ils vivants, toujours sur l'île? Est-ce qu'elle parlait d'un quelconque équipage ? Et la Marine... Pourquoi n'autorisaient-ils absolument personne à passer de l'autre côté de la montagne? Cachaient-ils quelque chose dans leur base? De plus, les personnes en dehors de l'île conseillèrent à Isis de ne surtout pas y aller. En revanche, les habitants de Blossom ne l'en empêchèrent pas. Camryn mourrait d'envie de tout savoir. Mais elle se retint de justesse. Isis était une inconnue, qui plus est, une criminelle. Camryn ne voulait pas lui parler, même si sa camarade était plutôt bavarde. Isis rit légèrement, d'un rire froid.

- Pathétique, hein ? Mais maintenant que tu es ici, je vais enfin pouvoir achever quelque chose...

Camryn tressaillit. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle entendit le bruit des chaînes se traîner sur le sol. Son plan? Quel plan? Puis elle comprit quelque chose d'essentiel. Camryn ne valait que 9 millions de berrries, Isis , 66 millions. La bleue était sûrement considérée comme une criminelle de seconde zone si on la compare à la tueuse sans pitié qui se trouvait dans sa cellule. Et la Marine les a sûrement enfermées ensembles, histoire de faire patienter Isis en lui offrant une petit distraction. Elle. Et qui plus est, cela fera une hors-la-loi en moins dans ce monde. L'image d'un oiseau enfermé dans la cage d'un tigre affamé lui vint à l'esprit. L'oiseau, c'était elle.

Camryn fronça les sourcils. Décidément, la Marine pouvait faire preuve d'intelligence aussi bien que de cruauté parfois. Mais ce système était plutôt malin. Elle n'avait aucun endroit où s'enfuir, et personne ne l'aidera si Isis s'occupe d'elle.

La jeune détenue fixait avec attention la silhouette sombre qui remuait. Elle pouvait apercevoir ses poignets enchaînés, ses jambes couvertes d'égratignures, mais le haut de son corps lui restait inconnu.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un petit service, camarade? Dit la voix tranquillement.

Son interlocutrice ne répondit pas, les sens aux aguets.

- Pourrais-tu me prêter ta baguette s'il-te-plaît?

La jeune fille fut surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette demande.

- Qu-Quoi? Pourquoi ça ?

- Allez, passe-la moi, discute pas.

Camryn fronça les sourcils.

- Je te la passe si tu me...

- Chut, trop tard. Voilà un garde.

A ces mots, les deux jeunes filles se tinrent tranquilles. En effet, elles pouvaient entendre des bruits de pas se rapprocher de leur cellule. Puis un homme arriva devant elles. Camryn vit son regard dédaigneux se poser sur sa personne. Il scruta à son tour Isis avec par contre une mine mal assurée. Il toussa.

- J'ai des nouvelles pour vous. Vous serez transferées à Impel Down ce soir.

Il n'y eu pas de réaction. Ce qui énerva légèrement l'homme.

- Etes-vous sourdes... Pirates?!

- J'suis pas une pirate! s'écrièrent deux voix à l'unisson.

Le garde fut surprit. Un silence s'installa dans la prison. L'écho des propos tenu par Camryn et Isis résonnaient encore dans le couloir sombre. La bleu écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Isis qui avait fait de même. C'est là qu'elle put voir à qui elle s'adressait.

Isis avait une chevelure blonde dorée. Ses yeux étaient vifs et clairs, d'un bleu presque gris. Son regard était rendu perçant par sa peau légèrement mat. Son visage, bien qu'ayant des traits fins, était sale par endroits, sûrement dû à son séjour en prison. Ses cheveux étaient relevés et attachés en une longue queue de cheval, et une mèche ébouriffée cachait presque son œil droit. Son nez ainsi que son sourcil gauche et ses oreilles étaient traversés par des bijoux dorés. Son regard envers Camryn était pénétrant, elle semblait la détailler autant qu'elle. Camryn se rendit compte d'une chose. Isis n'était peut-être pas celle qu'elle pensait.

Ce moment dura à peine quelques secondes, le temps que le garde se remette de leur déclaration simultanée. Il frappa les barreaux avec une sorte de bâton en fer, les remettant à leur place. Elles étaient de nouveau confinées dans l'ombre. Le garde partit d'un démarche chaloupée que Camryn ne manqua pas de constater. Elle plissa les yeux.

- Isis. Ce garde est plutôt étrange.

- Ah ! Voilà que tu me parles maintenant!

- Isis, dit plus fermement Camryn, pour avoir pleinement son attention.

- Moui?demanda celle-ci, légèrement agacée.

- Où sommes-nous?

- Il me semble l'avoir déjà dit. Dans la base Marine de Blossom.

- ... Très bien, soupira Camryn.

Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

- La baguette, camarade. Il me la faut.

- Encore? Pourquoi la veux-tu?

- Tu verras. Passe.

Camryn n'avait pas la force de batailler. Elle détacha ses cheveux tant bien que mal à cause de ses poignets attachés et fit rouler l'objet jusqu'à Isis qui l'attrapa avidement. Elle la sentit scruter l'objet avec intérêt. Puis elle rit légèrement.

- Merci, camarade. Et si tu parlais un peu de toi, maintenant?

- Rends-moi ma baguette.

- Je dois encore faire quelque chose. Parle.

Isis l'avait dit froidement. Dans la pénombre, Camryn vit quelque chose briller là ou le visage de Isis se trouvait, une sorte de reflet. Elle pensait peut-être que c'était une arme. Camryn fronça les sourcils. Cette femme lui faisait peur, certes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire n'importe quoi sur sa vie.

- Je m'appelle... Ryn. Je suis une simple fille de Marine. C'est par une horrible méprise que je suis emprisonnée ici. Je souhaite partir et rejoindre ma famille sur mon île natale. C'est tout.

- La fille d'un soldat Marine? T'es du genre de classe moyenne, alors.

- Ouais, peut-être.

- Tu devrais sortir sans problème étant la fille d'un Marine... Quoique si c'est un soldat de seconde zone, t'iras pas bien loin. Comment t'es-tu retrouvée ici?

-Je te l'ai dit. Une méprise. Je me trouvais au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Ils m'ont enfermée ici.

- Tu vas pas à Impel Down?

- J'en sais rien.

- T'es sûre que t'as rien fait de mal?

- J'en sais rien.

A mesure qu'elle lui répondait, Camryn sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de crier à l'injustice. La raison pour laquelle on l'enfermait, la bleue n'en avait aucune foutre idée. Elle demandait juste à rentrer chez elle, voir son père, et rejoindre la Marine. Cela paraissait pourtant pas compliqué! Héla, on dirait que personne ne lui laissait le choix. Car Camryn ne s'attendait peut-être pas à ce qu'il y aurait des obstacles dans sa vie trop tranquille. Oui, cette vie paisible qu'elle avait connue n'était plus qu'une illusion pour elle. La voilà confrontée à elle-même, enfermée dans une cage. Privée de liberté. Et peut-être forcée à être jugée par la justice pour des actes qu'elle n'a pas commis. Et tout cela au prix de la vie de ses proches. Cependant elle n'était pas seule. Isis était aussi dans cette cage. D'ailleurs, la criminelle était silencieuse. Elle sentait que Camryn ne désirait pas parler de sa vie .

- Je suis désolée qu'une innocente ai à subir ceci.

- T'es pas censée ressentir de la pitié de ce que j'ai entendu, dit Camryn, la voix légèrement tremblante.

- Et toi, tu crois aux rumeurs à ce que je vois.

Camryn fut désemparée.

- Ça veut dire que tu serais... Innocente?

Un rire tonitruant éclata dans la cellule. La bleue la regarda faire d'un air blasé.

- Je suis pas censée te connaître, tu n'es qu'une voix pour moi, Isis! répliqua la détenue, honteuse.

- Bah, c'est pas grave. Non, je ne suis pas innocente. Regarde la prime que j'ai sur ma tête! J'ai bel et bien commis des actes impardonnables.

La femme dorée se redressa et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas une criminelle indépendante. Je travaillais avant pour un Grand Corsaire.

La jeune fille poussa un cri de surprise. Elle baissa la voix.

- Tu veux dire que... La Marine t'a donnée cette somme astronomique parce que tu étais la complice de quelqu'un?

- En fait, j'ai été enrôlée par cet homme qui est devenu mon boss. Sans lui, je n'serais même plus de ce monde. J'ai eu une vie, même si ça voulait dire que je devais devenir criminelle pour ça. J'étais protégée, vu qu'il était Corsaire. Mais, depuis peu... Il a été retiré de son titre, abattu par un jeune rookie, nommé ...

- ... Luffy au Chapeau de paille, termina Camryn.

- Ouais, c'est... Hein?

La bleue plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Elle sentait le regard inquisiteur et perçant d'Isis la fixer avec le plus grand des intérêts.

- Tu l'connais?

- Non, non pas du tout! Cette histoire est assez populaire. Je l'ai lue dans un journal.

Camryn déglutit. Si jamais Isis savait qu'elle avait un lien de prés ou de loin avec Luffy qui est un supernova, s'en était fait d'elle. Isis ne semblait pas avoir apprécié ce qu'a fait Luffy à son boss. De plus, Camryn était connue comme complice des supernovas durant l'attaque de Sabaody, incluant donc le jeune pirate. Elle se félicita intérieurement de ne pas avoir révélé toute son histoire à la femme dorée. Isis poursuivit son histoire.

- Enfin bref. Ce petit a complètement détruite la vie de cet homme. Il se nomme Crocodile. J'imagine que tu dois le savoir, d'ailleurs.

La bleue acquieçat silencieusement.

- Il doit être enfermé à Impel Down... Et dans la pire des cellules.

Sa collègue réfléchit à ses paroles. Impel Down? Elle connaissait cet endroit de réputation seulement. Et cela lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle allait peut être s'y faire enfermer. Pourtant on ne l'a pas encore jugée... C'était une décision bizarre de la part de la Marine. Puis une idée traversa son esprit.

- Isis... Ne me dit pas que tu comptes aller à Impel Down pour... Le délivrer?

* * *

><p>Ça y est. Il était arrivé. La grande pagode blanche se dressait fièrement devant lui, le symbole suprême de la Justice. Les soldats s'alignaient près de lui, formant une allée impeccable. Les navires de guerre affluaient les uns après les autres dans l'immense port, avec des hommes descendant par les passerelles. Ils étaient grands, forts, couverts de cicatrices témoignant de leurs prouesses, leur cape blanche portant le mot '' Justice'' flottant allègrement dans l'air. Voilà Marineford, le Quartier Général des forces de la Marine, trônant majestueusement sur l'île avec toute sa grandeur.<p>

-Bon retour parmi nous, Amiral Aokiji!

Une voix flegmatique leur donna le repos. Il s'avançait tranquillement, à pas lents, son masque de sommeil sur le front, sur la place de Marineford. Cela valait de soi, cet homme faisait un peu ''tâche'' dans ce décor formel... Il avait été convoqué ici, pour une affaire importante. En effet, dans une semaine allait avoir lieu un événement spécial. Ace aux poings ardents allait être exécuté, ici, sur la place centrale. Mais c'était aussi provoquer la colère de Barbe Blanche. En clair, cela signifiait la guerre.

Cependant il avait quelque chose d'autre à faire ici. Il se rendit nonchalamment dans les bureaux de la base. Certains hommes le saluaient cordialement dans les couloirs. Il arriva enfin dans un bureau où il entra sans frapper. Quand il entra, plusieurs personnes le saluèrent et une femme arriva devant lui, tenant fermement des dossiers contre sa poitrine, relevant ses lunettes avec sa main valide.

- Mes salutations, Amiral.

- Ça fait un bail, dit-il simplement.

Les personnes présentes dans le bureau se regardèrent, quelque peu étonnées, puis vaquèrent à leurs occupation. Aokiji venait d'entrer dans une grande pièce, où se trouvaient plusieurs bureaux. Des personnes téléphonaient, portaient des casques sur leurs oreilles regardant des vidéos projetées par des escargots, lisaient des tas et des tas de feuilles. Tous semblaient dans la plus grande confusion. La jeune secrétaire donna les dossiers à l'amiral.

- Voici les candidats retenus cette année. Il ne manque plus que la signature d'un amiral dans chaque dossier, s'il vous plaît. Vous êtes arrivé le premier à Marineford. Les voici!

Il soupira et s'assit sur une chaise de libre. Il prit un crayon et le mordilla en ouvrant délicatement les fameux dossiers. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes. Il fallait dire que cet examen avait été extrêmement complexe cette année. En effet, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de réussir à rentrer dans les services d'information de la Marine, qui plus est une filiale spéciale du Gouvernement Mondial. Certains réussissaient grâce aux pistons. D'autres avaient sué sang et eau pour l'avoir. Ou alors d'autres étaient tout simplement chanceux. Il repensa à cette gamine de Sabaody. Une tête ronde, aux cheveux bleu nuit et aux yeux verts clairs se dessina dans son esprit. En plus de ne pas être bien foutue, cette fille n'appartenait à aucune des catégories. Elle, elle n'était qu'une rêveuse, c'était tout. Il ne pensait pas réellement qu'elle serait prise. Elle était trop stricte, trop scolaire, trop... Pas originale, en somme. De plus, elle n'était pas du tout taillée pour être une Marine, et aller dans le champs de bataille. En effet, dans une situation d'urgence comme celle-ci, tous se devaient de se tenir prêt à intervenir dans la guerre.

En lisant et signant les premiers dossiers, il s'amusait à regarder les photos d'identité. Il écarquillait les yeux devant les portraits de certaines jeunes filles plutôt gâtées par la nature. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Hum. Il leva le regard vers la secrétaire, qui les fixaient toujours intensément, lui et ses dossiers.

- Un problème, Amiral?

- Huum? Nan, pas vraiment. Je me disais que t'es mieux foutue que la dernière fois que j'suis venu ici.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement et remit ses lunettes en place. Les personnes aux alentours soupirèrent, découragées.

- Excusez-moi, Amiral? Demanda-t-elle, le visage imperturbable, mais rougissant.

Il se leva et s'étira. Le dernier dossier était resté sur la table. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre, donnant une vue sur les navires de guerre arrivant au port. Il réfléchissait. Cela n'était pas prévu. Mais alors pas du tout. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. C'est vrai, ce n'était qu'une gamine. Mais... Elle l'avait fait. La preuve était bien réelle, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Et puis.. Pourquoi pas après tout? Cela mettrait peut-être de l'animation...

- Y a-t-il un problème Amiral? Vous avez oublié de signer un dossier.

L'homme de glace se retourna, faisant flotter sa grande cape. Il signa rapidement le dossier. Avant de sortir, il s'arrêta un instant.

- Excusez-moi, jeunes gens, mais allez-vous bien participer au front? Demanda Aokiji, une mine sérieuse sur son visage.

- Eh bien..., commença un homme.

- Nous allons être entraînés, oui, le coupa la secrétaire. Les nouvelles recrues vont arriver d'ici quelques heures. Si tout se passe bien, nous devrions nous joindre aux entraînements.

Le jeune homme qui avait parlé lança un regard blasé à la secrétaire qui l'avait coupé si abruptement.

- Eh bien, quel chahut, remarqua l'amiral.

- En effet, la Marine a besoin d'un grand effectif. Nous apporterons notre aide. Vous savez, nous avons de l'expérience, bien qu'étant dans ce service.

- Et les recrues alors?

- Ils seront entraînés aussi. Ordre de l'Amiral en Chef.

'' C'est absurde'' pensa Aokiji. Quoique, ils étaient tous majeurs. Sauf une personne qui avait pile poil l'âge réglementaire pour ce genre de concours. C'était la plus jeune d'ailleurs. Et elle n'était pas du tout taillée pour combattre dans un champs de bataille.

- Pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve le Contre-Amiral Tôshizo? Je dois lui parler.

* * *

><p>- Tu peux répéter, camarade? demanda une voix grave.<p>

La jeune fille qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la cellule, recroquevillée sur elle-même, déglutit en entendant sa collègue de criminelle lui adresser la parole.

- Tu as entendu. Je te demande si tu comptes délivrer Crocodile.

Isis resta silencieuse. Puis elle rit doucement, avec raillerie et moquerie. La bleue la regardait, ou plutôt l'entendait faire à sa guise. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

- Ce n'est vraiment... Mais alors vraiment PAS mon but, ma petite Ryn!

- Et quel est ton but, alors?

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais sacrifier ma liberté pour lui? Je tiens trop à la vie pour partir à Impel Down. Non, plutôt à ma liberté. Ouais, c'est ça...

- Peut-être, mais nous allons être transferées dans pas longtemps. Si tu as un plan, alors vas-y!

- Du calme, du calme! Ne sois pas présomptueuse..., dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

La jeune fille donna un coup de pied dans le barreau, faisant tinter ses chaînes. Elle marmonna un juron, sous le rire moqueur de sa co-détenue. Si cela continuait, elle allait finir par se faire dévorer par cette folle. Elle en serait capable! Elle n'en pouvait plus ,elle suffoquait. Elle devait sortir d'ici. Maintenant.

A ces mots, un violent bruit sourd retentit et résonna dans toute la prison. La bleue se tourna instinctivement vers Isis, qui n'avait pas bougé. Plusieurs gardes passèrent devant leur cellule, en hâte. Des ordres furent hurlés. Cela venait de l'entrée, à l'autre bout de la prison. Une sirène assourdissante retentissait. Camryn était affolée. La bleue s'accrocha aux barreaux de la cellule et observait le chahut dans les couloirs, sur ses genoux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. C'était la panique générale dans le bâtiment.

- Hinhin... Je te l'avais dit, il ne faut pas être présomptueuse, dit une voix moqueuse dans son dos.

La jeune fille se retourna et entendit un cliquetis. Comprenant ce qu'il se passa, elle se remit à sa place, attendant que les gardes soient tous occupés. Quand il y eut personne, Isis se leva. Elle craqua ses jointures et s'étira.

- Très bien, camarade. Je dois te laisser, la liberté m'appelle.

- Elle m'appelle aussi, lui dit Camryn en lui tendant les poignets.

Isis la regarda de toute sa hauteur. Camryn ne voyait pas encore les habits qu'elle portait. En revanche, son regard vif l'analysait dans les moindres détails. Les yeux verts de la bleue faisaient tout leur possible pour soutenir ceux de cette prédateur qu'était Isis. La femme dorée poussa un soupir. Puis elle sourit à pleines dents. Camryn reçu le reflet aperçu plus tôt. Elle comprit ce que c'était: une des dents d'Isis était en métal. Un métal doré. Un frisson parcouru la jeune détenue devant ce sourire si particulier.

La femme dorée s'accroupit près d'elle. Isis prit la baguette et l'enfonça dans la serrure des chaînes de Camryn. Il y eut un silence. Puis un cliquetis retentit. Les chaînes tombèrent au sol, délivrant enfin Camryn à son plus grand bonheur.

- Après tout, c'est grâce à ce petit bijou que j'ai réussi à nous débarrasser de ces maudites chaînes. Il t'appartient.

Elle lui lança la baguette en nacre que Camryn rattrapa au vol. C'était donc avec ce simple objet qu'elle avait réussi à déjouer le mécanisme de la serrure des chaînes... Comment? Elle devait posséder une force et un adresse incroyables!

- Bon, je te préviens, ne pleure pas s'il y a effusion de sang, compris? Dit-elle dans un rictus carnassier.

La jeune fille passa sa baguette dans son chignon. Elle pensa au possible carnage qu'Isis pourrait faire. Puis elle balaya ces pensées morbides de son esprit pour se concentrer.

- Je ne te promet rien!

Isis soupira. Puis elle fit face aux barreaux. Elle inspira puis expira profondément.

- Allons donc reprendre ce qui nous appartient, camarade!

Et elle balança un formidable coup de pied à la porte qui ne pu encaisser le choc.

* * *

><p><strong>Encore désolée du retard, et de la longueur du chapitre, il est plus court que d'habitude ^^'<strong>

**( Je suis contente, nous avons dépassé les 2,000 vues! )**

**Bref, merci de lire! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis! **


End file.
